First Ever Love Interest?
by Jerena Xaturd
Summary: Lucy just finished college and managed to get herself a decent job. But what would happen when a strange man pops into her life? Will he make her time at work a pain? Or will something else deepen their relationship? Secrets are revealed, love develops and new friends are made. Wait... hold on a sec... The guy she fell for is really her cat that she found? AU
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Encounter

Lucy Heartfilia was sitting on a bench on the outside of a grand estate. She watched as the sun set over the trees in the horizon, indicating that the day was over. She took a sip of her lemonade. Since it was the end of the school term, and apparently it was her last school year, it was nearing summer. So it was going to be _pretty_ warm.

For the time that she attended the Fairy Tail Collage of Magic, she had met some really insane yet amazing people, many of whom became her closest friends.

There was Natsu Dragneel, a fire dragon slayer, who always used to break into her room for a short while and seemed to really hate Gray. Erza Scarlet, an amazing swordsman and a wizard who can re-quip into different types of armor, who was the most scariest person alive who could keep Natsu and Gray in check and used to be the class and Student Council President. Gray Fullbuster, an ice maker wizard, who seemed to have a problem with Natsu and taking his clothes off. Mira Jane Strauss, a body transfer wizard, who used to be the secretary and seemed to have been the school's sweet 'match-maker' though when you pissed her off she turns into one of her devils. There were many, many more, but one person who Lucy was closest to the most was Levy McGarden.

Levy was Lucy's absolute best friend. They both shared the same interests, liked reading books and normal girl stuff. Though Levy always teased her about her love life, due to the fact that Lucy liked to write erotic novels. She would ask her if she'd ever seen anything like what she had written and Lucy would deny fiercely, blushing madly.

Though, she couldn't help but take a little peek at a few naughty things. She never actually had a boyfriend, let alone ever kissed a guy. Levy always teased her about this, much to Lucy's great dismay and annoyance.

But Lucy was never serious about love. She normally focused on school work or her novels. Many boys at school asked to date her but she always smiled kindly yet sadly and denied their offers. She just couldn't imagine herself getting all 'romance-y' with anyone. Mira once paired up Lucy with Natsu but they both declined, since they had no such feelings for one another.

In the end, she actually tried to come up with what her dream guy would be like.

He had to be tall, since she had a liking for tall dudes. He had to be cute and loving but with a seductive and irresistible edge in his personality. He had to be well-groomed. At all times. She didn't mind him being casual or a bit lazy with his choice of clothes, but she didn't want him like a pig ((**referring to Natsu, lol**)).

Just thinking about it made her swoon a bit, but then she snapped and slapped her cheeks a little. _Come on, Lucy_, she thought. _Pull yourself together! This is no time to be daydreaming about a prince charming that'll never come! You're 19 now!_

She sighed and watched as the sun set even further and the streetlights slowly began to light the dimly lit road. She breathed in the cool evening air and sighed contentedly. She was really gonna miss Fairy Tail. Now she had to go out into the world and look for a real job. There was a sweet, cute little café downtown and she figured she could get some work there.

She was about to get up and go inside since it was getting a little chilly when she looked down the sidewalk and her heart almost jumped into her throat. She saw a man who was leaning on a light post. He was tall and he was wearing a black suit that was Italian-style. His spiky, messy hair was ginger and it almost seemed like a lion's mane. He wore blue tinted shades that gleamed in the dim street light. He seemed to be about 26 or so. And she could have sworn he was sending a playful smirk her way.

She immediately blushed and turned her face the other way. Why was this guy looking at her? Was he planning on doing something to her? But her fright wasn't the only reason her heart was beating like crazy. That man. He was... gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. Then an insane idea popped up into her head.

He was tall, hot, and he was well groomed. He was just like her dream guy! _Creepy..._ she thought. She was thinking about the kind of guy she wanted and then this one pops out of nowhere looking just like him.

She turned back around to make sure she wasn't dreaming when she saw that there was no one there but an orange cat. Great. She was going crazy. She huffed and was about to enter the gates when she heard the cat meow. She turned her head a bit to see that the cat was rather close to her now. It was looking at her with moss-green eyes. It seemed rather interested with her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked the cat. It cocked its head slightly. Was it messing with her?

"Look, cat, I don't have time with you," she said as she was slightly annoyed with the way it was looking at her, as if teasing her. "Now go, shoo!"

The cat simply mewed in an amused way and walked over towards her and rubbed it's soft, furry body against her leg. She shuddered slightly at how nice it felt, but then she was brought back to earth. She jumped back from the animal and it looked at her with a puzzled look.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled at it and it flinched. "You think sucking up to me is gonna make me bring you inside? My father doesn't allow pets in the house! So just... go away!"

The cat seemed hurt. It hung its little head and it's whiskers drooped and it turned slowly and walked away. It was such a sad, sad sight. Lucy couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor cat. It did seem to like her. It took one last look at her with sad green eyes and then it continued walking. Lucy tried to ignore the cat but it was so heart-breaking that Lucy couldn't take it anymore.

"Wait!" she called after it. It turned around hopefully. "Maybe... maybe I could sneak you in..." she said carefully, not fully believing what she was saying. She was talking to a cat, and it seemed to understand her. She must have been crazy.

The cat mewed excitedly and quickly trotted over to her, rubbing itself on her legs and purring like it must have been in love with her. Lucy found this adorable and picked it up slowly.

_Now how am I gonna bring you inside...?_ she wondered. She didn't have a bag or anything. Then she decided to settle for hiding it in her shirt. She carefully placed the small cat inside of her shirt; it mewed softly as it looked up at her from between her breasts with a mischievous glint in its eyes. Lucy found this rather disturbing. Was it being... kinky?

"Now just keep quiet if you wanna get in," she waved it off as she entered the grand gates of the estate. The cat mewed as if to say, 'Yeah, yeah, I get it,'.

When she reached halfway up the cobbled road leading to the large mansion, she stopped. Her legs were getting weak. The cat was... licking her? It continued to lick her sensitive skin and she decided to ignore it as she hurriedly walked to the house. When she reached the door, when she thought that the licking was starting to die down, she felt the cat's rough tongue glide across her hard mound, and she shrieked.

How the heck did it get all the way there!? She felt her knees buckle as she opened the door. She ran through the living room, where her mother and father were watching something on the T.V.

"H-Hey, mom!" she tried to act natural, but the licking was beginning to get unbearable. "Hey, d-dad!". Her mother looked at her quizzically. "Is everything alright dear?" she asked her daughter, a bit worried.

"Oh, nothing, e-everything's great!" she managed to say when she felt the cat's paws rubbing against her pebbled nub. "I'm not gonna eat anything tonight so later!"

And with that she sped up the stairs. Her parents looked at one another.

"I don't think she realized that we saw that cat's tail," her mother gave a small chuckle.

"I thought I told her that I don't want any pets in this house," her father grumbled.

"Oh please dear, she's 19 now, she can do what she wants," her mother sent a small smile his way. "Just give her a break,"

||**In Lucy's Bedroom**||

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yelled as she grabbed the cat from her shirt and threw it on her bed. It landed rather gracefully on her pillow, and it looked at her mischievously.

"You totally blew my cover!" she rubbed away the headache that was building up in her head. "And what was up with that licking? Are you some sort of perverted cat?"

The cat mewed as if saying 'Maybe I am... Maybe I'm not'.

Lucy looked at the cat, disgusted. "Anyway, I have a job to get to in the morning, so I can't bring you with me," she told it, quite annoyed.

The cat simply curled up into a ball and looked at her, as if it weren't even interested whether she had a job or not, and that it would follow her when it pleased. Lucy sighed, frustrated. She then picked the cat up again and took it inside of her bathroom.

"Well, if you're gonna live with me, then you're going to have a name."

She began thinking. What sort of name should she give it.

"How about Pervert?" she grinned as she noticed the animal's reaction at the name. She laughed, reassuring it that that wasn't going to be it's 'permanent' name. "What about... Leo?"

The cat seemed to ponder on the name. It seemed to like it though it wanted something more... "Ok, ok," Lucy said finally as she came up with something else. "... Loke?" she thought the name sounded strange but when she saw how happy the cat was, she decided to call it by both names. Loke and Leo... weird but they both sounded nice. It was obviously a male cat considering how pervy it was.

" And you're gonna have to take baths, because right now," she sniffed it a little. "You stink,"

Loke shivered in her arms when he heard that he had to be washed, but when he realized that he was going to take a bath _with _her, he seemed to have a naughty smile on his little furry face.

"And what's with that smile on your face!?" she demanded, but then she stopped. She was still talking to the cat as if were a normal person. She really was going crazy.

She placed him on the counter and then she started to take off her clothes. Loke watched her closely, deeply interested. As she reached for the hooks that connected her bra around her chest, she heard him make a low purr that almost sounded like a seductive growl, which sent shivers down her spine.

Did taking off her clothes in front of the cat... turned him on? She was deeply disgusted at the idea that this cat really was perverted. He kept staring at her, as if waiting for her to continue undressing. She then shook her head.

Why was she even thinking about something as ridiculous as this!? She decided to block out any sick thought and unlatched her bra and threw it in the pile of clothes that was in a corner. She heard the cat purr contentedly again. _Dumb cat_, she thought. She turned around so that the perverted feline wouldn't see anything, and she slid out of her white lacy panties, though she didn't notice that her ass was up in the air and that Loke had a perfect view of her... flower.

She heard it mewing like crazy, and when she turned her head, she saw that his tail was swishing from side to side and that he had quite a pervy, seductive look that was absolutely sickening. She blushed with embarrassment. Then she was hit by reality.

She was embarrassed in front of a cat. A CAT for Pete's sake! She was supposed to ignore him but she couldn't. She sighed, frustrated. Then she lifted the cat and brought him over to the bath tub. He started licking her sensitive skin again, but more leisurely this time. The walk to the tub was only a minute but with what Loke was doing to her, it felt like hours and it was pure blissful torture for Lucy.

She shook her head. _What is with this sick cat?_ she wondered, blushing furiously as the cat continued to lick her mound. She turned on the water, hot first then cold, continuing the cycle until the water was just right. She placed the cat on the little stool she kept near the bath tub and she lowered herself into the warm water.

Loke mewed at her.

"What?" she asked him. She noticed that he was shaking slightly, but he had a look on his face that said, 'Wasn't I supposed to be washed?'.

"I've decided that I'll take care of your bath later," she muttered, since she couldn't stand the thought of having the cat in the tub with her. It would just feel... weird.

But then he did something unexpected. He got into a strange position, as if getting ready to pounce on his prey. Then he jumped onto her head, causing her to shriek.

"Lucy?" she heard her mother call from downstairs. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah!," she reassured her as Loke clung to her hair. "I just saw a... spider in the bath tub!"

There was a pause. "Ok, well, don't make too much noise up there,"

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief as she glared at the cat that was now looking at her with an amused expression.

"What was that all about, you dummy?!" she spat at him, and he just mewed. She placed her hands to her temples, trying to ease the headache that was starting up again. She picked him up and dumped him in the water and he started splashing about, causing her to laugh.

"That's what you get, you perverted cat," she gave him a cheeky grin as he sent a death glare her way. She started to clean him up when she noticed that he had a red patch of fur near his tail that was in a peculiar shape. It reminded her of one of the Zodiac signs.

Then she realized that it looked just like the sign of Leo the Lion. She chuckled at this little discovery as she washed his little head, making him purr under her loving touches. It was rather funny to her, because she conveniently named him Leo when she didn't even notice the sign.

As she finished cleaning Loke, she placed the wet fur ball back on the stool, and then she began taking her bath. Even though he was in a grumpy mood, he still looked at his new owner carefully as she bathed. Once she was done, she took her towel and wrapped it around herself and she took a smaller one and put him in it, and she carried him out.

But when she walked into her bedroom her friend, Erza, was sitting in a chair, eating a slice of her favorite dessert, strawberry cheesecake.

"ERZAAA?!" Lucy shrieked. Erza just smiled and continued to eat her cake, as if it were normal to just barge into people's rooms. "Why... How did you get in here? My door was locked!"

"Oh, I picked the lock to get in here, since I'm just visiting," she said simply.

_Oh wow, I guess I'd better change my lock, or better yet, start moving out! _Lucy thought.

"Is that so?" Lucy said as she awkwardly sat on her satin-covered bed, still holding the wet ball of fur in the towel close to her chest.

"Well, yes," Erza quickly finished her cake and seemed to compose herself in the chair. "Now let me get to the point. I came here to ask you if you had found a job yet, since I have at the Magic Council,"

"You? Of all people?" Lucy was surprised. "Get a job there? But I thought that they couldn't stand you?"

"Well, I simply took an exam, and they let me in, since I got a perfect score," she smirked as she remembered the Head of the Council's shocked face when he read her essay over and over again.

"Well that's quite the surprise Erza," Lucy commented, impressed at what she had accomplished. "And yeah, I got a job. At the cute little café down the street. It's called _Suave_,".

"Oh, I've heard of that one," Erza said thoughtfully. "It's a great place and I'm a regular customer. They serve some of the best cheesecake,"

Lucy giggled softly at Erza's love of cheesecake, especially the strawberry kind. Their strong and frightening friend did have a loving and sweet side. All of a sudden, they heard an attention-seeking mew that sounded like 'Ahem, I'm in the room too,'.

"Lucy, did I just hear you 'meow' just now?" Erza questioned her.

"What? No!" and with that, Lucy lifted the now dry and grumpy cat that had been ignored for the past fifteen minutes out of the towel. "It was this little guy,"

Erza stared at the cat, and it stared back at her. It was a long and awkward silence for Lucy as she held the cat in her hands when Erza held out hers. Lucy then gave her Loke and she watched as Erza started scratching his ears, to which the small cat purred contentedly. Lucy found this rather... cute. Erza never really liked cats except for Natu's cat, Happy, Wendy Marvel's cat, Carla and Gajeel Redfox's cat, Pantherlily (**the last two are obviously friends of Lucy**).

"So, what's his name?" Erza asked finally.

"Oh, his name's Leo, but he prefers to be called Loke," Lucy said casually.

"Loke huh," Erza looked down at the cat. "I like it,"

The cat simply mewed happily at the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day Gone Wrong

**Hello readers!~~**

**I forgot to mention a few things in the first chappy but I wasn't thinking since I so desperately needed to put this story up! Ok so yeah this is my first ever Fairy Tail fanfic so please be nice ^^**

**I was in a LoLu mood since I just love Lucy with Loke! I just can't see NaLu it just can't work out for me :T. I am so grateful for the 1 fave and follower *bows* **

**Anyway... ONTO THE STORY**

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Fairy Tail or the characters. If I did there would definitely be more LoLu!**

* * *

||**In the morning**||

After talking some more with her, Erza had said goodnight and left. Loke just wouldn't leave Lucy alone as she got ready for bed. He kept mewing non-stop when she tried to read a new book she had borrowed from Mira, and when she had sneaked downstairs to watch T.V. by herself, the annoying cat had followed her downstairs and wouldn't stop licking and rubbing its face on hers.

She just decided, in the end, to just go to sleep. But even _that_ was impossible to do. He kept howling at her, since she didn't want him in the bed with her. It drove her nuts. She finally ended it all and she ended up with a fur ball against her chest for the entire night, but she did manage to sleep.

When she woke up, it was around six in the morning. As she looked down, she noticed that somehow, Loke had gotten himself inside her nightgown. She found it rather cute as she watched the cat sleeping soundly against her skin, feeling the vibrations from his purring. She gently lifted him out of her chest and placed him on her pillow. Then she made a break for her bathroom.

**Loke POV**

Not feeling the warmth of my master, I woke up, though I was still a bit groggy yet heady from the scent of her. I looked around the room, and she wasn't there. I glanced at her alarm clock.

6:13 am? That was quite early, though I did know she had a job to get to. I decided that I would follow her, since I wanted to surprise her with my little secret. Even though she'd just call me a pervert again. It was funny though. She actually knew my real names. Loke, the real Leo the Lion Celestial Spirit. But she did just come up with them, so of course she wouldn't know that those were my real titles.

I jumped off the bed and walked around her room. It was rather... big. Though not as big as mine back in the Spirit World. Before, we Spirits weren't able to walk around the Earth Land for too long, though ever since a certain lady named Layla had changed all that, we were able to roam across this world freely.

It just so happened that I was taking a little stroll through the town when I came across Lucy. She looked so much like Layla; I wondered if they were related. But, after I saw the frightened yet flustered look on her face as she turned around, I guess I must have sent her some bad vibes, so I decided to change into one of my cat forms.

When she had finally decided to take me, I was quite happy with her decision. Maybe a little too happy, because I couldn't help myself, I mean, I was inside her shirt, pressed against those lovely breasts of hers. I stopped in my tracks.

Man, I guess I really did deserve that nickname. Pervert. But I didn't like it though. It just said something bad about me. But then again, she did enjoy it. It was obvious. Then my suspicions were confirmed about her being related to Layla, for when she entered her home, I peeked out and saw the beautiful mistress. She still looked rather young.

But, her daughter was also beautiful in her own way. The fact that she looked like Layla wasn't the only reason that she peaked my interest. I heard the shower turn off in the bathroom. I chuckled in my head. I didn't even realized that the water was running.

Well, I guess I'd get ready to reveal myself in the next few hours. I glanced over at a hook near her window. There were keys attached to a ring that was dangling from the hook. I purred softly. _My key is soon about to be among my friends'_, I thought.

**Normal POV**

Lucy walked out of the bathroom, with a towel lazily draped around her. She couldn't wait to get to work. Erza had told her that Mira Jane was going to own and work at the place pretty soon, and that Levy, Cana Alberona, Bisca Mulan, Juvia Lockser and Lisanna Strauss were also going to be working there as well. So Lucy knew that there was no room for worry since she still had her friends right by her side.

Suddenly she heard a meow from across the room. She had just realized then that she wasn't alone. She saw Loke looking at her. Then he turned his head back at her gate keys.

"Oh you wanna know what those are for?" she asked him. He looked back at her and yawned, as if to say, 'Wow Lucy, I already know,'

_Well you don't have to be like that, you perverted cat_, she thought as she mentally sweat dropped. She sighed and hummed to herself as she rummaged through her closet, looking for her uniform. It was quite the embarrassing one, too. It was like a french maid outfit. It was black and white and the corset revealed quite an amount of her cleavage. The skirt was fairly short and it had white lace and trimmings near the hem of it. Her shoes her black and her white socks reached just below her knees.

_It's a good thing that I don't have to walk to work in this_, she thought.

She heard Loke mew below her. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes, as if telling her to try it on.

"There's no way, cat!" Lucy yelled at it, and he only mewed in an amused way. She quickly hauled out a random red top and white shorts, along with a loose-fitting white jacket. She slipped on her favorite purple flip-flops and stuffed her uniform in a bag and ran out the door, not even making sure to close it so that Loke wouldn't get out.

She ran down the stairs and took up the toast on a plate that always waited for her in the morning on the dining table. Her mother was eating while her father read the newspaper.

"Morning mom," Lucy called as she approached them. "Morning, dad. I'm going to work now so I guess I'll see you later!". She pecked them both on the cheek and made a break for the door when she was stopped by her mother. "Lucy, you're not even going to feed your new pet?" she asked sweetly. There was an amused meow,and Lucy turned around slowly, regretting what she might see.

Loke was sitting on his hind legs on the floor, his tail swishing from side to side. Lucy was trying her best not to run away when the cat came over to her, purring as he rubbed himself against her legs.

"Mom... dad..." she started, not sure on what to say. "I can explain..." "Oh there's nothing to explain, Lucy," her mother silently giggled at her flailing daughter. "It's alright to keep him, as long as you take good care of him,"

Lucy was taken aback at what her mother said. They were going to allow her to keep Loke? _That's a first_, she thought, suspicious but decided to wave it off for now. The small cat was already on the table purring loudly and contentedly as her mother rubbed his ears, as if she knew his weak spots.

_Well, at least I know I won't have a cat following me to work_, she sighed inwardly and ran out the house.

* * *

||**In the town of Magnolia**||

Lucy just loved Magnolia. Her parents had moved to the lovely town in order for her to attend Fairy Tail. Now that she was done with college, she was ready for the world and the real magic. She hummed a little tune to herself as she walked along the wall with the river that ran through the land next to it. As she neared the cosy looking café that appeared around the corner, she stopped.

Was that a... meow she just heard? She turned her head slowly, hoping that it wasn't him. Unfortunately for her, it was. The perverted feline was looking at her with a mischievous look on his face, as if saying, 'Guess who?'

"Aww, c'mon!" Lucy whined as he trotted over to her. "I thought that mom made sure that you didn't get away!" The cat cocked its head to the side, rather amused with her. Lucy sighed, frustrated with the animal.

"Well, you're gonna have to stay out," she instructed him as she was just near the door of the café. "I don't think they'll ever allow pets,". Loke seemed a bit sad to hear that, and reluctantly sat on the cobble stones that made up the streets. Lucy tried her best to ignore him and entered the building.

"LUUU-CHAAAAAN!~" a high voice squealed and Lucy was immediately tackled by a blunette. "What?!" Lucy yelled as she fell backwards onto the ground. "Lu-chan, it's been a while!" her best friend, Levy, said excitedly as she squeezed her friend in a death bear hug.

"It's... nice t-to..." Lucy struggled to get the words out as she was slowly being suffocated. "... See you too... Levy,". Levy immediately let go of her when she heard how she sounded. "I'm sorry, Lu-chan, I got a little carried away," Levy scratched her head as Lucy slowly stood up with her help.

"Oh, it's alright," Lucy smiled at her friend as she walked into the café with her, momentarily forgetting about Loke. The inside of the little building was beautiful indeed. There was a bar at the corner, where Cana was trying her hardest best not to drink anything, yet managed to send a friendly wave their way. The small tables were covered with beautiful, white table cloths and had a small vase with flowers in them in the middle of each one. Since it was just seven in the morning, the café wouldn't be open till the next half an hour. Mira Jane was behind the counter, cleaning a glass with a rag when she looked up to see her friend.

"Lucy!" she greeted her warmly as the blonde sat down on one of the bar stools. "Hey, Mira," Lucy replied. "Levy almost killed me this morning,". "Aww, c'mon, Lucy," Levy cried. "I was just happy to see you!" "It hasn't even been two weeks Levy, and you missed me already?" Lucy sweat-dropped at the memory of after their graduation the blunette was crying because she thought she would never see her friend again.

"But we're best friends, and best friends can't be away from one another for too long," Levy countered Lucy with her explanation before getting up to walk to a door that read, '_Staff Only~_'. "Right?" Lucy only sighed then smiled brightly. "Of course!". Then Levy smiled back at her and went through the door.

"Erza had dropped by earlier before she went to the Magic Council," Mira said after a while. "She told us that you'd also be working here and we were all stoked!" "Did she ask for cheesecake, by chance?" Lucy smirked at the thought. "Of course, but sadly we weren't able to finish any yet, so she said she'll stop by again later. That Erza's a funny one, especially for her love of cake," Mira giggled then added, "I'm also the official owner now, Luce!~"

"Oh, that's great Mira!" Lucy said happily. "Which means I don't have to wear this erotic outfit, right?" "Oh, no, you don't have to," but then she herself had a smirk now, "Unless if you wanna wear it. You always look so cute in costumes,".

It took Lucy a few milliseconds to process what the white haired beauty had just said; she stood up suddenly and slammed her hands down on the counter, yelling, "NO WAYY!". Mira only chuckled while Cana laughed from the bar. "I'm getting rid of this outfit once I'm done with work,". And with that, Lucy stormed through the door that said, '_Staff Only~_', not noticing that a certain orange feline had been watching her, amused.

**Loke POV**

She was quite the... charmer. The way she reacted at the girl with white hair's hint was absolutely hilarious. And with the way the blunette had glomped her a while ago... I must say I'm liking her friends already. They seemed nice enough. Though I couldn't help but feel left out for some reason. But I wasn't about to reveal myself just yet.

* * *

||**A few hours later**||

With the amount of customers they were getting, you'd think that the simple café was a five star restaurant. Many people had come to greet the new owner, (**as I had overheard**), and I guess that she must have been pretty famous among them all. I heard her name was Mira Jane, and she was really nice and didn't seem to be faking anything. I guess she must be a bit a naïve. Then there was that same blunette from before, Levy, did I get that right? Anyway she took the orders of some of the customers while another blunette did the same job, though she was pretty shy about what she was doing, she still managed to keep a cheery attitude. I heard Mira and Levy call her Juvia.

Then there was a girl with green hair who was called Bisca and another girl with white hair called Lisanna who seemed to be related to Mira since they had a strong resemblance, and these two served most of the customers there. But the true beauty was Lucy. I expected her to walk out in her little maid outfit, but I was deeply disappointed, though she still looked cute with the apron that she wore. She sent a bright smile at each person as she served them. That smile really made the fur on my body stand on end.

She had the most captivating smile that I had ever seen in my life. And her eyes were a beautiful shade of chocolate that seemed to make me feel heady. I always got lost in those eyes of hers. A few times she came out by the door to just stare down at me. She kept giving me this cute smirk and then walked back inside. Was she trying to mess with me? I found that funny. After a while I decided that maybe I should just mess with her for a bit.

I slinked off somewhere before I heard my maiden's voice calling out my name. I quickly changed into my normal form. I straightened my tie, making sure nothing was out of place so that she would remember exactly who I was. _My dear, Lucy. You're going to have one hell of a turn in your life_, I thought as I walked over to the door and leaned against it. Some girls who were leaving tried to flirt with me but I ignored them. I only had my eyes set on one person...

**Normal POV**

It was around five in the evening when they started to close down the café for the day, and the girls were hanging out. Erza had dropped by just in time for her slice of strawberry cheesecake and to continue her conversation with Mira about the latest designs of some armor that she had ordered.

Cana had challenged Juvia to a drinking contest, to which she was failing miserably, because Juvia never got drunk since she used water magic and was basically water itself. Lisanna was chatting with Wendy who had stopped by to tell Erza about her date with her cousin, Natsu, to which Erza blushed furiously when everyone in the place started chanting Natsu's name. **(1)**

Erza then tried to change the subject by bringing up Lucy's new pet, Loke, and that was the first time the blonde thought about the cat since that morning. The other girls were surprised that her parents allowed her to keep him, and that her father hadn't called Animal Control after him.

Erza even started wondering where the cat was. 'Why' was the only word that could explain Lucy's expression that she gave her. "Because he seems quite fond of you; the type of cat that would always follow its master," Erza said simply as she took another bite out of her cake.

After that Lucy and Bisca were teasing Levy about her boyfriend, Gajeel, causing the petite blunette to whine with embarrassment.

"Aww, c'mon, Levy," Bisca nudged Levy in the arm. "Yeah, Bisca's right. Everyone knows that you two are going out," Lucy laughed at her best friend's red face. "Y-yeah, b-but I didn't th-think that it would get out s-so f-fast!" Levy mumbled, stumbling all over her words.

The other two girls laughed as Wendy walked over to them. "Oh, and I also have a message from Gajeel-san for you, Levy-nii," she said timidly. "REALLY?!" both Lucy and Bisca yelled at once, causing Wendy to flinch back awkwardly at the duo's loud outburst. "Is he asking her on another date?" Lucy wondered openly. "Does he want to marry her?" Bisca muttered devilishly. "DOES HE WANT KIDS?!" the both of them shouted in unison.

Everyone else in the bar just sweat-dropped. "Umm..." Wendy finally said after an awkward silence. "... No to the last two but he does want to go on a date with her tomorrow, though,". Then everyone did a fangirl squeal, even Erza, causing Levy to shrink in her seat, her face a bright red and steam rising from her head.

"Ok, well I'd better get going," Wendy sighed and began walking away. "See you soon, Levy-nii!" "Oh, wait, Wendy!" Lisanna called and ran after her. "I'll walk you home, since it's getting pretty late,". Wendy looked up at her and smiled a cute smile. "Thank you, Lisanna-chan!" and with that the two of them exited the café.

"Well, I'd better get ready for my date tonight," Erza muttered as she picked up a box that had a newly baked strawberry cheesecake inside. But to her dismay she had to leave quickly since the girls were chanting Natsu's name after her again.

"I'd better get home myself," Cana said, stretching her arms and swinging a messenger bag over her shoulder and running out the door. "Yeah, see you guys tomorrow!" Bisca called as she ran after Cana. "Mira Jane, Juvia is going to sleep over with you tonight," Juvia declared to Mira, always speaking in the third person point of view. "Does Mira Jane mind?" "Oh no, not at all," Mira smiled as she picked up her purse. "Besides, I know you've been dying to know the many secrets to capture a man's heart,".

She winked at Juvia as she blushed furiously, being reminded of her 'life-long' love, Gray. Levy and Lucy exited first so that Mira could lock up the café.

"Have a good evening, you two!" Mira said cheerfully. "Yes, Juvia wishes you two a well earned night's rest," Juvia smiled a small smile but it was sweet none the less. And then the duet parted to head over to Mira's place. "Later, Lu-chan!~" Levy yelled and waved as she ran down the cobbled street.

**Lucy's POV**

I waved after her and then sighed, breathing in the cool afternoon air.

It was so nice to have amazing friends like them. Even though it was my first day, I knew that I was going to have a pleasant time at work. It was 5:45 then. As I turned to go I stopped in my tracks. I saw him. The same man from yesterday. Was I seeing things again? The warm, summer evening light shined on his spiky, ginger hair and on his pale yet handsome face. He was wearing a lighter Italian suit than yesterday, and his tie was a dark orange. His lips were twitched into a small seductive grin, sending shivers through my body.

Why was he here? And how come the other girls didn't say anything? He must have been well hidden. I didn't know what to do so I just said dumbly, "Uhm... the cafe's closed...". _Wow, way to go, Lucy_, and I mentally face palmed.

The man just chuckled as he walked over to me. I felt my heart beat even faster than it already was. "On the contrary," he said in a low seductive voice that sounded way too close to a purr. "I came her for you,".

I swore that my heart was about to burst. This was too much! But I didn't know him so I composed myself and said calmly, "How many other girls did you use that cheesy line on?". He seemed a bit surprised, but then chuckled silently. Ok, now he was getting on my nerves. Was he some sort of playboy? Something about him reminded me of...

_NOO!_ I mentally slapped myself. Why would I be thinking of that stupid, perverted cat now?! I had to go. "Listen, I'd love to stay and chat and all, but I have to go so, bye!" And I thought I'd just made it out of there when he grabbed my hand gently and whispered, "Wait..."

I unconsciously turned to look at him. His eyes had a sad glint in them, and his grin was no longer etched across his face. He looked even more cute this way. It was as if he were taking me in, every detail of my face and my body. It kinda freaked me out but at the same time, he never was being rude.

He slowly released his grip but I somehow had my hand stuck to his. I didn't want to let go of him. But when he sent a playful smirk at me I immediately let go, blushing furiously.

"Bye..." I mumbled as I ran away. I took a peek back and I noticed that he was looking at me, with a genuine smile on his face.

* * *

||**At the Hearfilia Estate**||

**Normal POV**

Lucy was slumped over her bed, thinking. _Who was that guy? Why was he teasing me? How did he even know that I worked there at Suave_? So many questions and no answers. She sighed, frustrated. She guessed that the man would always be there at the café now. She got up and then a thought struck her.

Where was Loke?!

She called out his name and looked everywhere for him. When she was about to give up she heard a meow from the door of the bathroom. She looked over to see the orange feline looking at her with an amused expression.

"Loke!" she shouted as she picked him up and squished him against her breasts, causing him to meow as if he'd been sent to cloud nine. She quickly placed him back on the floor. "Stupid cat, don't ever scare me like that again!" she grumbled as she headed into the bathroom to take a long, cool shower.

Loke was feeling heady after feeling his master embrace him like that. Though he wasn't satisfied at what he tried to carry out earlier. He did manage to make her swoon over his normal self, though she didn't entirely. She was quite different. She didn't fall for him immediately or tried too hard to make him hers like most girls did before.

Lucy was a whole 'nother breed. Lucy was... Lucy. Herself. She didn't act fake or anything. She was unique, and that's what really made Loke want her. Well, that and the fact that she did have quite a fine and enticing body.

_Great Loke, keep that up, and then she's really gonna think that you're a perv_, he thought as he shook his head. He noticed that she still kept the maid uniform. He smirked on the inside. _I wonder what made her keep it?_ he wondered.

||**In the bathroom**||

Lucy sighed contentedly as the cold water rained down on her warm body. She was still wondering why in the world she kept the stupid, revealing maid outfit.

_It's not like I'll ever wear it for him..._ her mind started to drift off to the handsome man with lion-like hair. Images filled her head as she thought of him next to her, hugging and kissing her in the most seductive ways possible. Then it all came down to one where she was on a bed with him, with his hand tweaking her left nipple, causing her to moan a name in ecstasy.

"_Oh... Loke!~~_" she would repeat when he'd suck on her pebbled nub. Suddenly she was brought back to earth. Her breathing was shallow, and she could just imagine the look of lust on her face. Then she felt an amazing heat between her legs. Was she... horny from the very thought of the man making love to her?!

_Stupid, stupid, perverted Lucy!_ she slapped herself a little. Why was she calling the man by her cat's name? And why was she even thinking of things like that?!

"You're turning into that stupid cat," she muttered as she reached for the bar of soap.

* * *

**(1) : Yes, I ship Natsu with Erza. Deal with it Cx I can see her with Jellal though I don't think it would last very long...**

**Sooo? what do you guys think!? Is it going good so far? I refuse to continue until I get at least 1 or 2 reviews! That's right! So if you want more, then you'd better review~~ :DD LOLU 4EVERRR (don't mind me)**

**Review, review, review! Please c:**


	3. Chapter 3: Odds and A Secret Revealed

**Hello my fellow readers! I am happy that I have gotten reviews from those two persons. I thank you both! *bows* I drew something of Loke and I'm debating on whether or not to put it up on deviantART... Should I? It's not very cool though... *laughs nervously***

**Now, I know that some of you are asking yourselves, 'Where have I read this before?' or something like that and I must admit that this is based off of some fanfics that I read. One dealing with Lucy working at a café and one dealing with the whole entire 'Loke being part cat' business xD. I felt like typing this fanfic up out of the blue.**

**Just wanted to get that cleared up hehe. **

**Anyway... ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

||**The next day**||

Lucy and Cana were awkwardly watching Juvia as she stared at Gray, who was shirtless as usual, as he told Natsu and Gajeel to shut their mouths. _My dearest Gray-sama,_ Juvia thought as she started standing up. _Juvia will make you all mine! After taking the helpful advice from Mira Jane, Gray-sama will not be able to resist Juvia!_ She was determined, and she walked over to the three bickering men's table to take their orders.

"Man, can that guy get any _more_ dense?" Cana muttered as she sipped at her 5th shot of beer. "Hey!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed the glass of alcohol from the woman, causing her to groan in annoyance. "You know you're not supposed to be drinking on the job! But anyway, I agree with you. I can't understand why Gray can't just see how much Juvia is in love with him,".

She wasn't in the greatest mood at the time. Earlier that day, she had found Loke purring rather loudly between her legs when she woke up, and she dumped him inside a basin full of cold water to teach him a lesson. None the less, he followed her to work. Mira even allowed him inside, and he was being held in Lisanna's arms along with Happy, and he was giving her a smug look.

Lucy was grossed out with the way that the cat was looking at her, but over all, she didn't mind it one bit. It was if that day at the café was a casual one, as if it wasn't a regular work day. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were arguing over something stupid as always, Juvia was trying to get Gray to notice her, Lisanna was happily chatting away with Mira Jane, Bisca was talking to her boyfriend, Alzack Connell , about some new guns that she wanted, Levy was trying her best not to make a fool of herself in front of Gajeel as she took the orders of the few customers that they had and Cana was drinking, (**Lucy had quickly snapped out of her thoughts to swipe the drink from her alcoholic of a friend**).

Even Erza was there, who for once was eating a simple meal other than her regular cheesecake. Lisanna had passed Loke over to her, since she wanted to hold the small feline in her arms again. It was quite a peculiar sight. Loke purring away while Erza rubbed his ears while Happy looked on jealously. It made Lucy chuckle softly. The orange cat was a new addition to the family, in her opinion. She liked it.

Suddenly there was the sound of broken glass as Juvia was sent knocking into Gray, causing him to jump out of the chair he was sitting in, in order to stop Juvia from falling. After the commotion died down, Juvia was blushing madly as Gray was holding her close to him. A little too close, for his hand was seen accidentally squeezing her right breast. The whole café was quiet, waiting to see what would happen next...

* * *

||**An hour later**||

It was fifteen past one after the little accident that happened. And weird enough, Juvia had confessed herself to Gray, to which he blushed, as he was also in love with her from the very beginning, but wasn't sure whether or not she like him too. And everyone in the café yelled, "ARE YOU _THAT_ DENSE?!". Even the cats, Happy and Pantherlily, mewed in agreement, including Loke.

The two were now a couple, at long last, and they were sitting at a window seat away from everyone, though Gray could still feel the stares of everyone on them, to which he sweat dropped. Lucy was talking with Levy when Gajeel walked over to her.

"Hey, shorty," he greeted her with a wave, making her face turn red. "I wanted to ask you about our date," "I think I should leave you two alone," Lucy said and got up, whistling as she walked away, ignoring her best friend's desperate pleas to stay. _Today's been interesting,_ she thought as she sat next to Erza, who was talking with Natsu at that moment. _Especially with what happened to Juvia and Gray_. She giggled softly. But then she felt a small wave of sadness wash over her for some reason.

_But... I didn't see _him_ today,_ she continued to wander in her thoughts as an image of the same man from yesterday appeared in her head. He was cute. _Really_ cute. Suddenly, Lucy slapped herself a bit. Why was she thinking about him? He was a playboy by his obvious attempts to make a move on her. But didn't playboys move on quickly? She didn't expect him to appear again after the day before, but he did.

"I must be losing my mind," she muttered as she looked out the window. She was so frustrated with herself. The guy was obviously messing with her. He had to. It sort of made her feel even more down since she actually might have had feelings for him...

"Hey, what's wrong, Lucy?" Erza snapped the blonde out of her thoughts. "You look rather flustered. You're cheeks are so red,". At that Lucy started freaking out, reassuring the red head that she was fine and that everything was alright. Though, she didn't buy it. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," Erza turned right around in her seat and tapped her beautifully cut nails against the table in a rhythm. "Lucy, I know you quite well, but seeing you like this is not the Lucy that I know,"

Erza had a sly grin that she never had before plastered across her face. Lucy also noticed that Loke was gone, which was strange. "W-What do you mean?" she couldn't hold back her stuttering. "Is it a boy?" Erza whispered. Then all hell was unleashed inside Lucy's head as a million images of the man with ginger hair flashed before her eyes. "N-NO WAYY!" Lucy slammed her hand a little too hard against the table top, silencing the room. "I DON'T L-LIKE ANY B-BOY IF THAT'S W-WHAT YOU'RE INQUIRING!"

The café was then filled with and awkward silence as many amused grins popped up on everyone's faces, even Juvia's. "LUCY LIKES A BOY," they all chanted loudly to annoy the poor embarrassed and flustered girl. "NO I DON'T!" she yelled as she ran out of the café, only to hear the many wild laughs from her friends haunting her as she sat down at one of the outside tables of the building.

She rubbed away the migraine that was building up inside her head. _Sometimes I wonder how I ended up with those guys_. She giggled for a bit. _I guess I'll just have to deal with them,_ she thought. Suddenly, a slight breeze blew through her golden locks. She looked up, only to have her heart beating faster than any drum that was ever played.

The same man, was sitting right next to her, giving her a playful smirk.

"You again?!" she cried but was quickly hushed as he placed a finger to her lips. "You don't want you're friends teasing you again, do you?" his voice was nothing more than a whisper. She blinked at his words; they were so... majestic. "Why are you here?" she muttered, not liking that he was so close to her. "The same reason I was here yesterday," he chuckled, as if he expected her to know why already. "I came here for you,".

Lucy was so lost in another world that his voice had taken her to. Her heart was beating so loudly, she wondered why he wasn't able to hear it. He shifted in his seat so that he was leaning even closer to her now, his face mere inches away from hers. Lucy thought that she might die from the intensity of the hot air that now surrounded them. Her chest was heaving as her breath became thicker and her eyes took on a dreamy look in their chocolaty depths.

Oh, he was bad. Having her suffer like this. She wondered how she even found her voice as she mumbled, "Who are you, and what do you want?" The man seemed surprised, and gave her a small yet genuine smile. But they were _rudely_ interrupted, as Lucy put it, when a certain blunette popped her head out the door, yelling, "C'mon, Lu-chan!~ Get back inside. We were only messing with you!".

There was an awkward pause. Levy still had the pleasant smile on her face as she tried to comprehend the scene before her. Lucy was barely sitting on her seat as a ginger-haired man was about to kiss her. The blonde's face turned an even darker shade of red, if that was even possible, as her friend kept staring at her.

"I can see that you're enjoying a little tease, _Lucyy_!" and with that she went back inside. "Levy, wait!" Lucy called but the nosy girl did not return. She shot a death glare at the man who looked like he had just won a most amazing victory. "Now look at what you did!" she pouted out of frustration. She looked cute to him this way.

"I didn't do anything," he said before he pecked her on the lips and stood. Lucy looked up at him, lost in his gorgeous green eyes. "By the way, the name's Loke Oshiro, and I want your love, Lucy Heartfilia," he winked at her and then walked around the corner of the store. Lucy shot out of her seat and ran after him, but he was gone. All that was before her was a busy street with people going about their daily business.

_Weird, _she thought as she walked back to the entrance of the café. _Does he also use magic?_

Then Lucy remembered. She was supposed to skin Levy alive if she uttered a word to anyone about what nearly happened to her. She ran in and luckily, no one was acting suspicious, except for the blunette that Lucy was about to strangle. Levy was about to talk with Bisca when she was hauled away by hands that were pulling her into the room behind the '_Staff Only~_' door.

"What was that all about?" Bisca asked Cana as she watched the blonde carry the poor blunette into the kitchen. "No idea..." Cana muttered as she sipped at her 11th shot of wine.

* * *

||**In the kitchen**||

"Levy, even though we are best friends," Lucy said in a menacing tone as she cracked her knuckles. "I would not hesitate to tie you up and ship you off to Russia so that they can experiment on your brain,". Levy was shaking in fear as she was up against a wall, avoiding the wave of danger that was emitting off of Lucy.

"I haven't told anyone yet Lu-chan, I swear!" Levy cried. "Yet?!" Lucy pulled out a whip from inside her pocket and lashed it at thin air. "You were about to?! Weren't you?" "I swear I won't tell anyone, Lu-chan, I promise from the bottom of my heart!," Levy said this all too quickly as Lucy closed in on her. She knelt down on her knees when the quivering blunette slid to the cold, tiled floor. "PROMISE?!" the blonde demanded, causing the other girl to nod vigorously. "I promise!" and with that Lucy sighed and re-coiled her whip and put it away.

"Though I can't promise that I won't leave you alone about him," Levy snickered as Lucy whined about leaving her alone. They got up from the floor and left the kitchen. Once they were outside, they were asked questions about what was going on. _Jeez, we were making _that _much noise?_ Levy sweat dropped as Gajeel was making sure that she was okay. Both reassured everyone that everything was fine, and they were relieved.

* * *

||**Later that day**||

Once it was closing time, they all bid their goodbyes, with Levy and Gajeel leaving for their date, Erza, Natsu, Pantherlily and Happy heading over to Natu's place, Bisca, Cana, Gray, Juvia and Alzack leaving to go and see a horror movie, and Mira and Lisanna went off to their brother Elfman Strauss' home to look after him, since he was sick.

Leaving Lucy by herself. She glanced at her watch. 7: 30 pm. _Man, it's late_, she thought as she began walking home. She guessed that her perverted pet had already gone home, so she knew she didn't have to worry about him. Her pet, Loke. Loke...

She was suddenly hit by reality. Both the man and her cat had the same names! Lucy started slapping herself a bit, trying to calm down, telling herself that it was only coincidental. Though, she wasn't entirely sure... It was all so confusing.

She looked around, making sure that 'human' Loke wasn't around, and then started running towards the estate, not wanting to miss one of her favorite shows. It was a really good one, too, and it started at 8:30 on Saturdays, so she did have enough time.

Or, so she thought.

* * *

||**Outside the Heartfilia Estate**||

Lucy was panting as she reached the grand gates that led up to the mansion. She was extremely tired; even though the café wasn't very far, she still felt that she had to run a couple of blocks just to get to the manor. She stopped outside near the gates, taking in a great gulp of fresh air and glancing at her watch. _Good,_ she thought as she smiled to herself. _It's still early_.

And with that she decided to wait a little bit since she was so tired. She began to take slow, steady breaths as sweat trickled down her temples while she relaxed. She let her thoughts wander. She began thinking about her cat. Loke. Then to the man who just somehow had the same name. She grumbled. It frustrated her for some reason. She was thinking about renaming the perverted feline when she suddenly felt a cold breeze. She shivered as she turned around to see if anyone was around.

And to her dismay, she was right about her suspicions. 'Human' Loke was just a foot away from where she was standing, and he was sending a kind smile down at her. She felt a shiver go down her spine. _Creepy,_ she thought as she looked him up and down. Instead of his usual suit that he always seemed to wear, he was instead wearing a dark green jacket that had white fur along the collar, an orange shirt that had a weird looking black skull in the middle, black cargo pants and black shoes. Though he still wore his blue tinted shades, and his ginger hair was still spiked in all directions.

Even though he looked simple, he still managed to make Lucy feel a bit hot. The way he looked at her, it wasn't a smug one, it was a look of genuine concern. Lucy felt that it wasn't just that alone. His expression was that of... love. She mentally slapped herself. _This guy is following you, Lucy!_ she firmly told herself. _Don't trust him for a second!_

"I know you're a bit scared of me," he said suddenly, bringing her back to her senses. She looked up at him now, her face flushed. "W-What did you say?" she cursed herself for stuttering. "It may seem that I'm stalking you or something like that, but I'm just so fascinated with you, Miss Heartfilia," he whispered in a smooth, suave tone. It made Lucy shiver a bit. She liked that voice. "Is that so?" she replied, hearing that her voice had gotten thick.

When she looked away, she could feel that he was smirking. A wave of warmth washed of her shoulders as she felt a piece of soft fur tickle her neck. He had given her his coat. "Even though it is summer, the nights are still going to be a little cold," he explained after seeing the confused look on her face. She mouthed a silent 'Thank you'.

It felt weird though. 'Human' Loke, who she was sure was a player, was giving her his coat. _I guess I should start asking him some questions, since he is the one following me,_ she thought.

"Is your name really 'Loke'?" she asked him, causing him to look at her in surprise. "Why yes. Loke Oshiro, that's my name," he replied with a small smile. _Damn it, _Lucy thought. _I was hoping that he had some how heard that cat's name and was messing with me. _"Why exactly are you following me, it's freaky," she pressed on. 'Human' Loke gave her a look of concern. He didn't want to frighten the beautiful maiden, so he answered, "Well, I just had the need to meet and talk to you, though I never really had the courage to do it," he paused here, and when Lucy looked closer, she could see that he was blushing slightly.

_So cute!_ she couldn't help but smile. "I wanted to us to be friends but I guess that my advances to you were misread, am I right?". To this, the blonde nodded vigorously, to which he chuckled softly at. "Just as I thought. I never meant to get you so worked up. I just wanted to get to know you, is all,". Lucy checked his face, to see if there was any hint of him lying, but there was none. He flashed her another one of his smiles, causing her to melt under his stare. "Well, I won't bite you know," she said cheerily, making him laugh heartily at her little joke. "Is that all why you were following me for?".

'Human' Loke suddenly became a little tense. He shifted a bit on his feet, blushing furiously as he looked at anything besides her. It was all so adorable to Lucy that she wanted to squeal, but she kept herself in check. "Yeah..." he breathed. Lucy watched him again as he seemed to get even more uncomfortable. "Hmm, ok," she said finally. "Is that all you wanted to know?" he inquired. The blonde pondered on the question until she shook her head and gave him a smile. "Yep, that's about it!". He seemed relieved.

She glanced at her watch and she shrieked. Eight already?! Her show was about to start! She was about to high-tail-it into her house when she remembered something. She quickly slipped out of 'human' Loke's coat and ran through the gates, calling after him, "I'm sorry, but I've got a show to watch! I guess I'll meet you at the café tomorrow!" When she saw him smiling, she snapped her head back around as she neared the front door. She burst through the door and quickly closed it, shouting, "I'm home!~~".

**Loke POV**

She was quite the comedy. As I slipped back on my coat I watched her run up the walk to the estate. I sighed and smiled to myself. _I'm not sure whether or not I want to reveal myself to her anymore, _I thought as leaned against a street light. _She trusts me enough now, but she would definitely freak out if I told her who I really was_. The night air blew across my face, causing me to smile again. But then another thought crossed my mind. _Holy stars, _I jumped a little and I immediately changed into my cat form and began running up to the mansion.

_I totally forgot that I'm supposed to be her cat! Shit!_ When I reached the front door I began mewing like crazy, and then one of the maids opened the door. "Oh, there you are, little Loke!" she beamed down at me, and I couldn't help but mew at her. She had a simple attire though she did wear an apron. Her green hair was up in pigtails, and she had a strong resemblance to that of Virgo and the man that I had seen back at the café; Gray it was? Though this girl was always smiling more often than the two. "Mrs. Heartfilia and I were worried when we noticed your little absence, you scoundrel,".

She bent down to scratch my ears, and I couldn't help but purr under her hands that were grazing against those pesky sensitive ears of mines. "If you must desperately know, Miss Heartfilia ran up to her room in a hurry; it is almost time for her beloved show," and the maid giggled softly to herself. I mewed my response to her and I ran through the halls leading to the stairs that would take me up to my Master's room.

* * *

||**In Lucy's room**||

**Normal POV**

Lucy was just about to undress when she heard a familiar 'meow' from the doorway. She glanced at the door to see the ginger cat watching her with a smug look. "Oh, there you are," she smiled but then it was quickly wiped away with an annoyed frown. "And what's with that pervy look, huh?!". And with that she pulled off her yellow tank top that released her large breasts that were waiting to be freed. She heard 'cat' Loke meow at her and she just ignored him as she began slipping out of her shorts.

Loke couldn't control himself now. He pounced onto his master and she yelped in surprise. "EH?!" she cried as she caught the feline and fell back on her bed. She frowned as she looked down at the cat that was snuggling it's furry little head into her breasts. Lucy giggled softly at the sight. She hesitated, then reached out to pet him. Loke seemed to just melt under her loving touches and her purred contentedly. Lucy smiled as she continued to rub his ears. _I guess this isn't so bad,_ she thought as she watched him rub against her breasts even more.

Suddenly, and without warning, the room began to fill with a bright, golden light that was emitting from the orange cat. Lucy was shocked as Loke began to change. She wanted to scream but she knew it wasn't a good idea. She felt strong arms beginning to wrap around her small waist, and the cat's new form was becoming heavier on top of her. She noticed through the bright aura that the cat was changing into a man, and his spiky ginger hair was all too familiar to her. When the lights died down, she saw, to her dismay, 'human' Loke hugging her tightly and rubbing his face hard against her breasts, and she swore she heard him purring, sending soft vibrations on her skin.

"Loke?!" the poor, flustered blonde yelled as she tried to make the man who seemed to be lost in his own world let go of her, but she failed. "Lucy, is everything alright?" she heard the maid, Charlie Fullbuster, a relative of Gray's, call from downstairs. "Y-yeah I'm ok!" Lucy called back as she tried once more to get the man off of her, but to no prevail. "... Well... you must hurry, ma'am! Your show is about to start!". But Lucy didn't hear the last part as the purring from Loke began to get louder as she felt his hands running across her butt, making her blush furiously.

Some how, she managed to escape his clutches, and she backed away from him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she demanded from him while she looked around for anything that she could protect herself with. "Oh no..." she heard him breath as he looked away from her in embarrassment. He slowly started advancing on her, and she looked around frantically again, until she settled for her desk lamp, which she ripped the plug out in her attempt to grab it. Loke stopped in his tracks. _This is _not _good..._ he thought.

He had frightened her, something that he didn't want to. "Lucy-" but he was cut short by her shaking voice. "How the hell did you get here?! And where's my pervy cat?!". Loke blushed when he heard that. _She really does think of me as a perv,_ he chuckled on the inside but he knew that it wasn't a laughing matter at that moment. "I know this is a lot to process for you Lucy, but I am your cat," he tried to explain but he stopped when she brandished the lamp in front of her once again. "H-H-How is that even p-possible?!" she stuttered, clearly scared. "What are you?!".

_I guess it's time to let the cat out of the bag,_ Loke thought. He composed himself, then took a long, deep breath. "I am a Celestial Spirit, Lucy Heartfilia," he said carefully. "The Celestial Spirit known as Leo the Lion," and with that, he lifted the left side of his green jacket and orange shirt, to reveal a red Leo the Lion symbol that was tattooed on the left of his waste. Lucy just stared and stared for a while, before she fainted. Loke caught her and the falling lamp before she could hit the floor. "Oh, this will take a while," he muttered as he watched the blonde's face.

* * *

||**A while later**||

Lucy rubbed her head as she slowly regained consciousness. _What happened, what year is it?_ she wondered as she felt her hand clasped between two large, warm ones. She looked to her left to see that those hands belonged to a man, who had ginger spiked hair. "...Loke?" she whispered. The figure was surprised to see that she was awake. "Ah, Lucy!" she heard a silky, soothing voice that was music to her ears. Then her eyes snapped open. "L-Lo...?!" she wasn't able to finish as she felt him cover her mouth, silencing her. "Don't make too much noise," he told her. "You don't want your family to come barging in and wondering why there's a man in your room, do you?". To that, Lucy blushed in embarrassment as she glanced over at the now closed doorway. She was also on her bed now.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat up, but quickly covered herself with her sheets as she noticed that she was only in a skimpy, black bra and a matching black thong. This made Loke chuckle a little at the flustered girl. "What are you laughing at?!" she asked him as she pouted in annoyance, though her face was a bright red. "I'm laughing because you're so cute when you're embarrassed," he sent an amused smirk her way, making her blush even more, if that was possible.

She remembered everything. Her cat rubbing against her breasts, a bright light, Loke rubbing against her breasts, her panic, Loke telling her his true identity, and then everything went black. "So you mean to tell me," Lucy suddenly spoke up after the long silence. "That you're a Celestial Spirit?". To this, the man nodded vigorously. Lucy sighed, taking this all in. "And you're also a PERVERT?" she watched in amusement as the Spirit looked to his right with a blush creeping across his cute face. "I'm truly sorry for that," he mumbled. "It's my animal instinct acting up again," "Wait, so it's _that _time of year for you?" Lucy grimaced at the thought. "Well, yes and no. I'm only like that when I'm in the presence of a beautiful girl, which never actually happens," he purred in his velvety voice, causing the blonde to blush.

She shook her head and then said firmly, "Yeah, nice move there but it's not gonna work,". Though, she doubted her own words. "Anyway," Loke said as he stood up. "I believe it's time to make a contract?" Lucy was a bit surprised at first, but then she nodded at his proclamation. "Alright," she said as she slowly stepped out of her bed. "On what days are you free for summoning?" "Oh that's easy," he gave her a smug look that gave her chills down her spine. "I'll be there any time you need me,".

Lucy blinked at what he just said. "Really?" she said. To this, he nodded with a genuine smile. "Well, I'm glad that's settled," she sighed. "So, can you go back now? To the Spirit World?". Loke suddenly pouted cutely as he looked at the floor. "I'm upset that you desperately want me gone," he muttered. "Desperately?" Lucy replied to this awkwardly. "Yes, I can see it in your eyes," and then he looked into her chocolate-brown eyes, as if looking into her very soul. It made her melt under his intense stare. She felt lost in those green orbs that were staring at her.

"Um... Lucy?" he snapped her out of her little daydream. "W-What?" she stumbled on her words as he looked at her funny. "What is it?" "Were you even listening to me?" he smirked at her as she blushed, embarrassed. He chuckled as he dug into his pocket, pulling out a golden key. "My key," he smiled as he handed her the beautiful key. The bow of the key was sculpted into a lion's head. The center of the bow had the Lion's symbol engraved in it. She studied the artifact for a long time until she snapped her head up to see Loke looking at her, intrigued by her fascination in his key. Lucy blushed scarlet as she tried to compose herself.

"So, you still want me gone so soon?" he asked her with a smile that was full of hope. Lucy had to admit, it was rather cute to watch him like that. She giggled and replied, "Maybe I will since you're asking nicely,". Loke looked like he had just won something with the way he reacted to her answer. Then out of nowhere, she felt a hot breath tickling her neck, causing her to shiver with delight. "L-Loke?" she quivered under him. "Mmm?" he mumbled as he slowly rubbed her shoulders, sending goosebumps to pop up on her skin. His hands felt so good against her! She began experiencing a strange feeling like that of the night before, though it was even hotter in her core.

"Loke," Lucy whimpered as she felt his tongue glide across the nape of her neck, sending sweet shivers through her body, making her blush. He started sucking on her sensitive neck as he went lower and lower down to her chest. She was in a haze. She had never felt this way before, and she loved it. She grabbed at his ginger locks as he reached her breasts, that were still being covered by her sheets. He leisurely pulled the cloth away from her body. She tried to cover herself but he stopped her by taking her hands into his.

"Don't try to hide your beautiful form," he breathed in a husky voice that made Lucy want him more. He then reached for the latches that clasped the bra around her, and he easily removed it. He threw it on the bed, and then he let his eyes linger over her enticing body. Lucy looked away as she felt his stare, blushing out of embarrassment. She had her hands behind her back, giving Loke a better view of herself. He looked at her breasts as they shook a bit from her breathing, which became more and more shallow. She had begun to sweat from the warmth of the room, making her hotter than she already was. His eyes went lower, and he noticed that she had her legs crossed, as if trying to stop a certain something from showing. He smirked at this.

He knew that it would be Lucy's first time. It was the same for him, too. Even though he had dated and flirted with women in the past, he never actually kissed a girl, let alone have sex with one. So now that he had a beautiful, tender young woman in front of him, he was quite eager to explore her. He caged her to the wall, and asked her in a deep, seductive voice, "Do you want to do this Lucy?". He was surprised when she nodded. "I don't want to hurt you. To tell you the truth, this is my first time as well,". The blonde's eyes widened at this new piece of knowledge. How did he know that it was her first time? And more importantly... "Yeah, I know. I seem like the type to have done this before,".

He chuckled once he saw her smiling at him. Then suddenly, she leaned up and kissed him. It was short but sweet, and he was taken aback by her sudden boldness, and he liked it. When they pulled away, they were both panting for air, and they were staring into the other's eyes. They were lost in a haze, and then they literally attacked each other; their lips crushing against the other's, tongues wrestling for dominance.

Lucy glanced at her alarm clock. 9:30 pm. She didn't really mind. _They'll show reruns tomorrow,_ she thought as she felt Loke's hands sliding off her panties...

* * *

**Yeah... I had a headache while typing this up *laughs awkwardly* Loke's surname was something I had to take from somewhere, since I didn't know what else to use lol. YES! Juvia is now with Gray! And you'll all be seeing Charlie more often now.**

**Oh, Lucy, you were that willing to miss your show for him? Awww~~**

**So, did you enjoy it?! I hope you did because why else would you be reading this... **

**Anyway like before I'm not gonna continue until I get at least 3 more reviews. Yep. So you'd better since I have _quite_ a lot of ideas stored up in this cracked up head of mines, hahaha! ^ ^. Next chappy should be all fun and rainbows unless if I change my mind (and if you were expecting a sex scene in this then I'm SORRY but I'm not quite ready to 'go into details' just yet. Definitely in later chapters though)**

**Do you guys think I should go into Natsu and Erza, Levy and Gajeel and Gray and Juvia's relationship's? I'm just wondering since I have some ideas but I don't want to be wandering too far away from the main idea of the story...**

******Yes, so please review if you want more! :D.**

**LOLU 4EVERRR!**


	4. Chapter 4: An Annoying Morning

**I am SO SORRY for the late update! *bows apologetically***

**I did say I wasn't going to until I got 3 more reviews on the last chappy, didn't I? And besides, I had exams so I sorta lost my inspiration during that time ^^; Yeah... but I'll have lots of time to put up chapters now! You'll notice that if you read over some of the last chapters that some words are gone or rearranged. Uh huh, that's because there were so many mistakes, so I'll be doing that to make things better.**

**Some 'colorful language', but not much, is in this chapter so, you've been warned xD.**

**Anyway, ONTO THE STORY! ****Enjoy ^^**

* * *

||**In the morning||**

**Lucy POV**

I knew it was sunrise, but I didn't feel like getting up. Since it was Sunday, I had no work, but I thought I might as well stop by at _Suave_, since Mira and Lisanna would most likely be there, cleaning up the place. I tried to shift on the bed, but I could not. Cologne and a musky scent reached my nose. I immediately opened my eyes, to see the bare, well-built chest of a man. As I looked up, I noticed ginger locks and a handsome face. He was still asleep, and I could feel his steady breath on my head. He had his arms wrapped around me, and we were really close; my head was on his chest, so I could hear the steady beats of his heart.

I smiled. He looked so calm and cute when he slept. _Loke..._ I thought as I reached up to run my hand through his hair, but when my fingers brushed against his ear, I distinctively heard a low growl. _Does that feel good?_ I wondered as I rubbed his ear, to which the sleeping man gave a throaty, content purr that made me smile. _He is so adorable,_ I giggled as I reached to rub his other ear, and by then he was cooing loudly under my loving touches.

_I wonder what happened last night..._ I thought when suddenly, everything came back to me. Loke pushing me against the wall, Loke telling me it was also his first time, our passionate kiss, and then everything got really wild after that. I blushed as I remembered hearing him calling my name in a husky tone each time he pounded me, and when I couldn't stop moaning out his name.

_Loke... Loke!_

I felt me cheeks getting warmer from embarrassment as I remembered what we sounded like. _I'm amazed that no one in the mansion heard us!_ I thought as I looked back at Loke, who had a goofy smile plastered on his face from after I had pet his ears. But when I looked down, I finally noticed that we were both still naked; my breasts were pressed hard against his chest, and his limp member was still placed on my warm core.

I shrieked a little, waking him up from his slumber, and he looked around to see what was wrong before looking at me. "Lucy?" he groaned as he smiled. Then he looked at himself, then me, and he blushed. "Oh," he whispered as everything dawned on him. "L-Loke..." I stuttered. "Did we... r-really do what I th-think we did?". He looked at me with green eyes filled with love. "Yes, we did," he replied before he kissed my forehead. I couldn't help but smile, but then it was wiped clean from my face as I heard the door open, and in walked Charlie with Erza.

The pale maid had her green hair tied up in a ponytail, and she was wearing a simple yellow t-shirt and matching pants, and she also had her apron on. Erza, for once, was wearing a white top and a dark blue, pleated skirt that stopped just above her knees and she wore her regular black boots. They both stopped in their tracks once they saw the scene before them. Me, Lucy Hearfilia, was being hugged by a ginger haired man, and we were both naked.

Erza looked away as she blushed from embarrassment while Charlie began flailing as she tried to speak. "W-We're v-very sorry for b-b-barging in on you like this, m-ma'am!" she stuttered as both girls quickly left the room. "HEY, GET BACK HERE!" I yelled after them. I looked up at Loke, who was also blushing furiously but had a cheeky smile on his face.

I pouted in annoyance and I got up quickly as he released me. Once I was standing, I felt something a bit dry and moist yet sticky all over my breasts, waist and thighs. I knew exactly what the stuff was, and I pouted at Loke once more.

"You sure know how to make a mess," I muttered and to this he chuckled softly as I grabbed my sheets and went after the two girls who had escaped so that I could explain everything. Or better yet, kill them before they even said a word to anyone.

* * *

||**A while later**||

**Normal POV**

"So you mean to tell me," Erza's eyebrow twitched as she tried to comprehend the situation. "That Loke is indeed a Celestial Spirit?". Lucy nodded. She was now dressed in her favorite blue and white blouse and matching blue shorts. Loke was also fully clothed in a simple grey t-shirt and black jogging pants.

Charlie was standing behind where Erza was sitting, both still blushing in embarrassment. Lucy was on her bed, and Loke was sitting on the floor. There was an awkward silence that followed, until it was broken once again by Erza, "But... If he is your spirit... how did making a contract ended with you two doing... what you did?".

To this, Lucy blushed brightly while Loke looked down at the floor with a crooked smirk. Honestly, they didn't even know. "It just happened, I guess," Loke said casually as he made himself comfortable on the floor. "Well," Erza started. "I guess it is none of our business, for the time being. Anyway, Lucy, let's go to the café,". And with that, she rose from her seat and picked up her messenger bag.

"Oh, alright," Lucy said, letting out a breath she didn't even realize that she was holding, and got off the bed to search for her flip-flops. "I'll come with you," Loke said, getting up as well, and upon hearing this, Erza and Charlie decided to leave the room. "What do you mean by, 'I'll come'?" Lucy questioned as she slipped in her shoes. "Just what it means," Loke put on different pants and shoes as he said all this. "I'm going with you and Erza to the café,".

"What I mean," Lucy said irritated as she grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him close to her face and she whispered in a sweet yet dangerous voice, "Is _why_ are you coming with us?" Loke silently gulped as he sensed the evil aura around her. "I'm coming because I want to spend time with my beautiful princess more," and he boldly kissed her.

Lucy squeaked at this sudden move, but then she couldn't resist those enticing lips of his. She would have loved to kiss him longer but they were unfortunately interrupted by the sound of Erza's voice calling for hem to hurry up. The Lion Spirit pulled away, earning a small whine from the blonde. He smirked and he kissed her cheek and headed for the door.

"Later, princess," he said sultry. "I promise. You'll get exactly what you want,". And then he left Lucy there, with her face redder than any tomato could ever be. "Ugh," she lightly stomped her foot on the floor. "Such a tease...".

* * *

||**Near Suave café**||

Erza was walking briskly in order for the two lovebirds to have all the time they wanted behind her. Lucy was a bit annoyed by this, but Loke found it quite amusing. The ginger kept sneaking way too obvious glances, trying to put his arm around the blonde's shoulders and even tried to pull her close to him.

Lucy was slowly being brought to the point when her patience would leave until...

"We're here," Erza said suddenly from in front of them. They had finally made it to _Suave_. The trio walked towards the door that led into the simple café when they heard a voice call out, "Erza!". Hearing the person calling her made Erza blush with embarrassment and she turned around to see none other than her pink haired boyfriend making a bee-line to her.

"Erza!" Natsu panted, catching his breath. "Morning!". He flashed her a bright smile sending sweet shivers down her back. "Morning, pinky," Erza returned in a voice that was full of love and longing, as if she hadn't slept because she missed him. "Wanna go to the movies with me? I know it's early but I'd thought I'd have breakfast with you and visit a few places before we go to see that movie called 'Wreck-It Ralph'!".

Lucy sweat dropped after hearing that. Natsu was so childish at times, but it was still pretty nice to see him like that instead of trying to destroy either Gajeel or Gray with just a death stare when he couldn't hit them. Erza immediately accepted his invitation, seeming to completely forget about the two persons she was supposed to go into the café with. Once the couple was out of earshot, Loke burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, you dumb cat?" Lucy glared daggers at him as he tried to calm down. "It's just that... your friend Erza... was so lost in LaLa Land after just a glimpse of that guy Natsu," he said between laughs. "Yeah? So? She loves him obviously. And he loves her. They don't get enough time together, so now that college is over, they've been trying their best to stick together," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Then she sat down at one of the tables that was outside, and whispered to herself thoughtfully,"But maybe all of this could get in the way of their work... I mean, Erza's a part of the Magic Council and I heard that Natsu got a job! Pretty weird that he did but he did...". Loke noticed how deep Lucy was in her thoughts, so he decided not to provoke her and went inside the café.

* * *

||**Three hours later**||

It was 11 am and Lucy was still outside, thinking over what the consequences were if Erza or Natsu were to lose either of their jobs, when she heard the tinkling of a bell behind her. She look over her shoulder to see Elfman Strauss, little brother to Mira and older brother to Lisanna. He let out a hearty laugh then spoke to her, "Lucy? You're still out here thinking to yourself? People will start thinking that you're a bit crazy! It's been three hours now!" "What?" the blonde dug into her messenger bag to pull out her phone and checked the time. "It's already been three hours?!".

Elfman laughed again at the young woman's reaction to the change and then patted her on the head. "Well, there's nothing to worry about, you didn't miss much," he reassured her. "Your boyfriend came in there and helped us fix up the place! There was this table that needed to be fixed and he did the job pretty well!".

As he went on, he didn't notice that Lucy's face was changing quickly to a look of utter horror and embarrassment. _Boyfriend...?_ she thought as that was the last thing she heard from the strong man. _Boyfriend...?_

"... Your boyfriend is a real man, Lucy!" he finished off with a smile and another pat on her head. "Hmm?" he wondered as he finally saw the blonde's flushed face. "Are you alright, Lucy?".

"_BOYFRIEND?!_". This time, Lucy screamed out loud, and burst into the café, knocking over Elfman in her hurry. "Was it something that I said?" the take-over mage wondered as he heard a ruckus inside the small building.

Lucy was trying to grab the ginger and give him a stern lecture but he was too swift on his feet, and dodged every attempt she made to seize him. "LOKE!" she yelled as she took one of her flip-flops off and threw it at his head. He dodged again but he didn't miss the other one that was hurdling towards him, and he was sent knocking into the bar.

_He was sent THAT far by a flip flop?_ Lisanna mentally sweat dropped as Loke tried to regain his balance. _Wow, Lucy. You sure are a heck of a lot stronger than you look,_ Elfman thought as he walked inside. "Wait Lucy, could you calm down for a second?" Loke tried to reason with her but she wasn't listening. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close and whispered to him in a menacing tone, "What the _fuck_ do you think you meant by telling them that we're going out, when we're not, _Loke_?".

There was an eerie silence that followed. Loke knew he was in for it, but he explained anyway, "Look, I didn't tell them that. Heck, I don't even know where you came up with that conclusion! I just merely walked in, told them I was a friend, fixed a few tables and then you come in trying to blow my head off with a purple flip-flop!". It all just came tumbling out.

Lucy's anger seemed to have eased a bit until she sent a death glare after the platinum haired siblings, sending a cold shiver down all three of their spines. "He here," she lifted Loke on to his feet by his shirt collar in a quick motion, surprising the ginger by her strength. "Is just a friend. We are _NOT_ dating! So don't go spreading rumors about it,

"You got that?" she ended with a pleasant smile on her perfect face. Everyone knew all too well of that smile. The siblings knew they were in dangerous waters now, so then they all quickly said, "Yes, ma'am!" "Good," Lucy breathed. She then left the café, still holding Loke by his shirt and carrying the poor ginger off to god knows where.

Lisanna let out a breath and Elfman slumped into a chair while Mira just giggled. "Man, big sister, you can sure put up an act there," Elfman said, exhausted after the situation they were in. "Yeah, big brother is right! How can you act so scared yet you're so calm about the whole thing?!" Lisanna questioned her. Mira just smiled as she reached for a glass that seemed to her like it wasn't clean enough. "Oh, that's easy!" she replied as she took a clean rag and began wiping away any speck of dirt or anything that might be on or in the glass.

"If it isn't silly love between those two, I don't know what is!" she said and then they all laughed.

* * *

||**Near the Magnolia Park**||

Lucy let go of Loke and she tapped her foot that now had her flip-flop on it as Loke tried to catch his breath. "You wanted some alone time, didn't you?" he tried to lighten the mood but he earned yet another glare from the girl he loved so dearly, and he sighed yet again. "No," she huffed as she leaned against the wall that surrounded the large park.

She didn't even realized where she was off to, she just wanted to get away from the awkward moment back there. She was really not in the mood for those three. Mira would just go on and on about what their wedding would be like and Lisanna would only urge her and put in a few ideas of her own, and Elfman? Man, he'd only just pat her on the head and tell her what a 'man' Loke was and tell her that she should take some pointers from him or some other shit like that.

"I just knew everything would get out of hand if we had stayed there," she pouted but blushed at the thought of all of her friends sending playful winks and supportive thumbs up at her as she walked down aisle wearing a sweeping, white wedding dress, to see the ginger wearing a white tuxedo, holding out a hand to her...

_Wait... WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?!_ Lucy mentally kicked herself as she started slapping her face a little. Loke seemed to know what she was thinking and smirked. _She is so adorable,_ he thought as he took her hand in his. She looked up to see him leading her into the park.

"Since we have nothing else better to do, we're gonna stay here for a while," he told her once he saw the confused look she had. They walked across a few lawns until Loke settled for a Sakura tree that was near a lake. He slid down to the ground and patted a space next to him, telling her to sit as well. Lucy hesitated, then finally decided to take a seat too.

A short silence followed. Lucy picked at the blades of grass that were tickling her thighs and Loke stared out at the lake. The blonde breathed out a sigh of content as she looked to her right to see a few kids playing with one another. The ginger sought his opportunity to take her hand in his, but then ended up with intertwining his pinkie with hers.

She was taken aback by this and blushed, but she didn't pull back her hand. He slowly took it into his, and she leaned on to his shoulder. He was surprised but he smiled none the less. She didn't know why she did it. Even though he was supposed to be her spirit, it still felt... so right to be with him like this.

She put her other hand on his chest and snuggled closer to him, and he smiled again. _So predictable,_ he thought.

He glanced at his watch. _1:17. Man, that was a lot of time wasted, _he thought as he looked down at her, and she seemed to have been in a daze. He cupped her chin with his free hand and pulled her close to his face, to peer into her eyes.

"Lucy...". She felt his hot breath on her lips and she felt sweet shivers go down her back. "Y-Yeah...?" she cursed herself for stuttering. "...Loke?" "I just wanted to tell you something..." he whispered in a smooth voice, making her blush. "Yes...?" she urged him on.

"I..." but before he could finish, a few guys that sounded all too familiar to Lucy, yelled,"GET A ROOM!". The poor blonde looked around to see Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Alzack and Bickslow , another strange friend of hers, who were not too far away. They were all giving Loke a look that said, 'Her boobs, man! Go for her boobs!'. Lucy was completely disgusted.

"You guys are such PERVERTS!" she yelled as Natsu and Bicklsow bravely made their way over to them. "What? No way!" Natsu defended himself, earning an encouraging mew from Happy who was weirdly enough with him on the pinkette's head. "We were just walking by the park when we saw you two getting all 'lovey dovey' ", Bickslow laughed as his little dolls appeared out of nowhere, four repeating his last two words and the last one saying,"You like each other,".

It was actually speaking Happy's thoughts, and the blue feline patted the doll's head. Lucy fumed but then decided it wasn't a good place to kill these idiots so then asked,"Natsu, weren't you supposed to be on a date with Erza?" "Oh, yeah, but she had to run over to the Council as soon as the movie ended,". And he smiled a wide smile. "It was really good, too!".

"Anyway," Bicklsow said, casually leaning against the large Sakura tree, giving the two sitting on the ground a playful grin. "Did you guys get nasty in bed yet?". And that was enough for the blonde to go all bad ass psycho on the two men, beating them to a pulp right there in front of the other three who were now shaking in their boots as they watched her pulverize them.

"Any one _else_ has a smart remark to make?!" she shot daggers at the three guys who were starting to take a few steps back. "No, ma'am!" they all said in unison. "Good. LOKE!" she called at the ginger and he immediately shot up from the ground to her side. "We're leaving!".

And with that, she dragged the man out of the park, leaving Gray, Alzack and Gajeel to help their badly beaten friends to their feet. As they walked away, Loke sweat dropped. _Man, she is so beautiful yet so terrifying at times,_ he thought as they were walking towards the suburbs.

But they were interrupted by a loud squeal from a nearby window of one of the houses that led into the neighborhood. "_LUUU-CHAAAAN!~~_" Levy called as she waved her arms frantically out of the window. Wait... wasn't that Cana's house she was in? Suddenly, most of her female friends crowded the window to see if Levy was right, and then instantly fangirl squealed at the sight of Lucy holding a guy's hand. A _very cute _guy, if they might add.

"Levy?" Lucy flailed at the situation that she was in. "I knew they were dating!" she heard Mira giggled herself silly. "Well that makes perfect sense," she saw Erza nodding to herself. "Juvia did not know that Lucy had a boyfriend," she heard the blunette say in her auto tone, speaking in third person as usual.

The poor blonde broke down on the cobbled road and yelled, "WE'RE NOT GOING OUT TOGETHER!" she whined, making all her friends laugh. Loke only sweat dropped but smiled at the scene before him.

_Oh, I think this night just got even longer_, he thought.

* * *

**Yeah... I was lazy I'M SORRY! So, like I said, sorry for the late update. If this chapter was a bit lame, too short or out of the blue well... my sincere apologies. I have no idea where I'm going with all this! One minute I know the plot for this and the next minute... BAM! It's gone -.- But it'll come back pretty soon xD.**

**Happy and Bickslow so ship LoLu, it's so awesome :D**

**I'm thinking about bringing Freed into the story. Spoiler: If I do, then he's gonna have to be with Lisanna HAHAHA! (don't mind me hehe...)**

**Might put up the next chapter in a bit or tomorrow, I dunno, it's just gonna be another random one like this hehe...**

**If you have any ideas, just leave me some in a review. And I'm gonna need another 3 reviews so HAHA deal with it :3**

**LOLU 4EVERRR! Please review if you want more ^^**


	5. AN: WHY U NO REVIEW?

**A note from Jerena**

**Hello my fellow readers!**

**I bet you've noticed that I haven't updated. Well, that's because I haven't been getting any reviews. Was that last chapter _that_ bad? Or are you guys that lazy to make a review? (lol) Anyway, I already have my next chappy ready but, like I say, I refuse to put any more up until I get at least 3 reviews, ya got that?!**

**MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what you guys get! **

**Anyway. I'd really appreciate it, if you really like this fanfic, that you would at least say what you think of it. It may seem like it should've been rated T or whatever, but since I have one cracked up head, sometimes I can go overboard hehe...**

**Anyway, I need reviews. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Laters :)**


	6. Chapter 5: One Hell Of A Night

**I'm BAACK~~**

**Yeah I'm alive. When I saw that I had gotten 7 reviews I knew I had to continue this piece of shit. Oh, and there's a little error in chapter 4. I was supposed to put MIRA JANE not LISANNA to be with Freed. Ugh! I don't even know how such a retarded mistake could be made, blehh!**

**Anyway, another random chappy here! Enjoy!**

* * *

**||In Cana's House||**

Lucy was ready to die. All the girls were just staring intently at her and Loke. Well, mostly Loke. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her poor spirit no matter how badly she'd like to pummel him for getting her into that mess.

He received mostly disturbing stares and one or two death glares but the overall experience was just threatening. Suddenly, Cana popped in. "Hey, our two lovebirds, been sleeping well?" she said as she drank from a large bottle of beer, obviously a bit drunk. Upon hearing this Lucy fumed as her face colored as everyone else, except Loke, burst out in giggles and muffled laughter.

"I swear I will kill you, Alberona..." the blonde muttered as the drunk lady took a seat besides Bisca. "I'm just yankin' your chain, girl," she replied before she took another swig of the alcohol. "It's a good thing Wendy isn't here," Lisanna sighed as watched her friend drink. "Yeah she would've gotten into another long lecture about 'Not Drinking'," Bisca agreed.

"Didn't I tell you to cut your habit down a bit, Cana?" Erza asked which made the brunette choke. "S-S-Sorry, Erza..." she mumbled as she hesitantly put the bottle underneath her bed since they were all in her bedroom on the floor. It was pretty big yet simple.

"Anyway," Erza said that made the room go silent. "How have you been doing so far, Loke?". He jumped at the sound of his name and he chuckled. "Well, I've definitely been better," he shrugged. "I've nearly been killed by flying flip flops earlier; I guess you all know that story,".

The girls with the exception of a fuming Lucy laughed as they glanced at two certain platinum haired beauties. "Yeah, we know all about it, Loke-san!" Levy gasped for air as she laughed too hard. "Hey, I just remembered," Lucy said as the laughter died down. "Do you still have... the _thing_, Levy?" "Oh! Yeah I do," the blunette nodded as she stood up to get her bag and Lucy followed her.

Erza tried to go along with them but decided against it, and changed her direction towards Cana's mini fridge, pull out a slice of strawberry cheesecake, take a chair, and eat near the still open window.

"What thing are they talking about?" Loke wondered aloud. "Oh, it's some thing," Mira giggled and everyone else looked at her suspiciously. "You know, huh?" Lisanna poked her older sister. "C'mon out with it!" Cana tried to urge her.

"I've been sworn to secrecy on not mentioning one thing!" Mira started saying 'I can't hear you' in a sing-song voice as she covered her ears, stood up, and walked around the room. Her sister, Levy, Bisca and Cana followed, asking over and over about what Lucy's secret could possibly be. Loke sweat dropped as he took in the ruckus.

_And they're supposed to be college graduates?_ he thought.

He finally noticed the water mage still sitting quietly near him. He was amazed that she hadn't gotten up. "They are quite the loud bunch, aren't they?" he said which made her jolt. "Ahh... yes, they are indeed," Juvia agreed after recovering from her little shock. "So, how's it been going with Gray?". This made the blunette blush but she didn't flail like she normally did. "L-Loke-san knows as well? News does travel quite quickly. Everything is quite nice so far between Gray-sama and Juvia," she smiled at the thought of being her 'life-long-love's' lover at last.

"That sounds nice," the ginger breathed. The parade of girls were now near a corner where they tried to make Mira Jane give up the secret and Erza was still eating her piece of cake. "Why isn't Loke-san with Lucy? Juvia thought that the both of you were already 'hooked'" she quoted the last word with imaginary quotation marks. Loke couldn't help but laugh at the woman's view on things.

"Ahh, I thought we were too, but I guess we aren't yet,"

"Why is this so?"

"I guess she doesn't want rush things you know. She's special,"

"That's nice," Juvia whispered and smiled at the slowly blossoming romance between her friend and this new one. Lucy and Levy walked into the bedroom to see Mira being cornered by their friends. "Um..." she muttered before Mira screamed, "LUCY! HELP ME!". The girls had evil glints in their eyes.

The blonde mentally sweat dropped. _They were trying to get her to say what the thing was weren't they_, she thought. She made her way over to Loke as her best friend was being questioned, but she kept her lips zipped. "Seems you two are having quite the conversation," Lucy said as she saw her spirit and other friend on the floor laughing. Loke jolted when he heard his love's voice and slowly looked away.

"Ah, yes!" Juvia tried to stifle a giggle. "Loke-san was just telling me about how Lucy was lost in her own world when Lucy and Loke-san were alone near the lake,". The blonde started emitting rays of a dark aura that only the ginger could see and he wished the blunette would stop talking. "Which is quite funny for Juvia did not expect Lucy to ever be in love. It's quite a rare thing!".

Lucy snapped and lunged forward at Loke and they both sprawled onto the floor. Hearing the commotion made the other girls in the room stop what they were doing. Even Erza put down her nearly-finished slice of cake. They could see that their friend was whispering, probably death threats, to the poor man.

But a certain someone took this the wrong way. "Oh my goodness you two, not on the floor!" Mira mumbled which caused the poor blonde's face to redden and everyone laughed. "SHUT UP MIRA!" she whined and Loke only sighed in relief.

* * *

**||A little later||**

They were all in a circle around an empty beer bottle. Somehow Cana managed to finish the alcohol without being seen, so since things got quiet they all agreed to play a little game of spin the bottle. A bit childish but they just wanted to do something.

Lucy, miraculously, sat beside Loke, who sat beside Erza, who sat beside Juvia, who sat beside Cana, who sat beside Bisca, who sat beside Mira, who sat beside Lisanna, who sat beside Levy and then we come back to Lucy. They were spread out though.

They were playing 'Truth or Dare'. Erza took the first spin and the bottle landed on Bisca. "'Truth' or 'Dare', Bisca," she said. The greenette pondered before settling with 'truth'. "Is it true that you and Alzack are getting married next year?"

The poor girl blushed a deep shade of red as everyone's eyes were on her. "... Y-Y... Yes..." she mumbled and there were two screams. "I knew it, I knew it!" Lisanna said happily. "You two were too obvious," Mira and everyone else smiled. The green-haired woman buried her head in her hand as she used the other one to spin the bottle.

It landed on Levy. "'Dare'!" she said proudly. _I didn't even ask her the question!_ Bisca mentally face palmed at the blunette's bravery. "I dare you to call Gajeel and tell him how much you love him,". All boldness left the poor girl's face as she heard multiple 'ohhs'. She got up and tentatively took her phone out of her pocket and shuffled over to the window.

"Aww, c'mon Bisca, that was cruel!" Lisanna pouted yet smiled a bit. "Oh please," Bisca raised a hand in defense. After a few minutes the blunette came back with a small smile on her petite red face.

"I'm guessing it went well?" Bisca wiggled her eyebrows as the girl sat back down next to her, which made Lucy whine on the inside. "Y-Yeah, but he's still a clueless idiot as always," and everyone laughed at her statement. "Ahh, yes, the 'No-Brain Trio'!" Lisanna laughed, referring to Natsu, Gray and Gajeel.

_I can definitely see where this story's going_, Loke smiled as he saw the little scene before him. He wasn't even the least bored. He was actually enjoying himself. Here he can get to know these girls a bit more. He made sure that afterwards the girls wouldn't go and spread rumors about a certain lion spirit liked playing spin the bottle.

"'Truth or Dare'?" Levy said, snapping the ginger out of his thoughts. The bottle hand landed on Erza. "'Dare'" the red-head said, accepting any challenge. "I dare you to..." the blunette thought about what she wanted the knight to do. She glanced at Loke and smiled on the inside.

"I dare you to pet Loke!". Everyone stared at the girl for her awkward request. "Alright," the scarlet muttered as she reached for the man's head. Her slender hand brushed against his ear and he purred loudly. Lucy heard 'awws' as Loke rested his head on Erza's lap, purring into her touches, and Lucy mentally kicked herself and face palmed. _Oh, brother..._ she thought as there was a golden light coming from the ginger. He was gone and was replaced by an orange cat that was sitting in the scarlet's lap.

Juvia squealed a bit at the ginger feline. Erza continued petting him even after the dare. She reached for the bottle to spin it. It landed on Lisanna. "'Truth'," she said sweetly. "Is it true that you still have a crush on my Natsu?" she teased which made the platinum haired girl blush. "Will you be mad... if I say yes?" she whispered. "You just said it and no, I just like teasing you about it," the red-head smiled as she continued to pet the cat in her lap.

Not too long ago, Natsu and Lisanna used to go out. But then the magic seemed to have left for some reason as a certain Titania, as she was called throughout the school, caught the pinkette's eye, strangely enough. Lisanna was a bit upset but only wanted him to be happy. Erza knew she still liked him, and she was very mature about it all, since she still supported the two.

It was sort of a weird love triangle, with arrows of love going from the scarlet and platinum to the pinkette and he sent and arrow of love to the scarlet and a thin arrow of liking to the platinum, since he kind of still loved her and an arrow of friendship between the scarlet and platinum.

Natsu was still oblivious to the situation on love. Loke had noticed this, and he was amazed that Lisanna hadn't made Erza her love rival. "'Truth or 'Dare'?" the white-haired girl asked Juvia as the bottle landed on the water mage. "Juvia picks 'Truth'," she said in her little russian accent. "Is it true that you and Gray are working together at an aquarium in town?".

The blunette nodded with a smile on her face. "Yes, yes! It's quite nice there as well. Juvia was surprised that Gray-kun was working there as well," she said, and everyone was surprised when she said 'kun' instead of 'sama'. "Nice," Cana said, but she knew that Gray had gotten the job in order to be near Juvia.

The blunette spun the bottle and it landed on Levy. "'Dare'," she said almost instantly. "Juvia dares Levy-chan to take Levy-chan's mother's little book and bring it to the café tomorrow,". Loke was completely lost on what she was talking about but by the expressions the girls had on their faces, it was something pretty secret. "Are you nuts, Juvia?!" Levy waved her hands in the air. "Oh please, Levy, you know you want to see it too," Bisca urged the blunette. "Yeah, you wouldn't stop going on and on back in highschool about how you wanted to read it," Lucy teased.

Levy seemed to be considering the dare and slammed her fist into her open palm. "I'll do it!" "Levy-chan has no other choice; it is the rule of the game," Juvia said and everyone sweat dropped. Levy spun the bottle and it landed on Lucy, and she smiled wickedly. Lucy was not to happy with seeing this.

"'Truth' or 'Dare'?" Levy said, her voice low. "... Um... 'Dare'?" Lucy was a bit disturbed but she knew what would happen if she had chosen 'truth'. "Hmmm..." the petite girl hummed as she tried to come up with the perfect dare. Her eyes were settled on the ginger cat lazily lying in Erza's lap. Then the answer hit her.

"I dare you to take Loke into the closet and do whatever sick thing you want for an hour!". Everyone fan-girl screamed, even Erza, which made Loke jump and Lucy slam her face on the floor, face redder than any tomato. "What the actual _**fuck**_?!" she swore as everyone nudged her to stand up.

"Ya gotta do it!" Cana said as she took a swig from a bottle of booze which she, weirdly enough, had in her hand. "Yes, yes, yes! You have no way out of this!" Mira said in a sing-song voice. "Big sis' is right!" Lisanna sent a look at the blonde which made her shiver. "C'mon, pop to it!" Bisca gave her the 'thumbs up'. "Lucy-chan must!" Juvia had a smile on her face that scared Lucy. "I agree with everyone else, Lucy," Erza said, nodding to herself.

"YOU TOO, ERZA?!" Lucy whined. The knight only shrugged with a cheeky grin. "Off to the closet with you two!" Levy said triumphantly. Lucy was holding onto the leg of Cana's bed as she was being hauled from it towards the wardrobe. She was thrown in after a few minutes of pulling, and she slowly stood up. It was actually a pretty big walk in closet. All of a sudden a furball came flying at her and she was sent knocking into a wall.

She looked up to see a light illuminating the doorway with a few beauties standing there, all smiles. "Bye, bye!" they all said in unison and closed the door. Lucy groaned in frustration. She looked at the ginger feline that was clinging to her bosom, trying it's best not to fall.

"I blame you for this," she grimaced as the cat sent her a smug look. There was a flash of light and where a cat's paw was on her left breast, was replaced with a large hand. "Sorry, but it is a dare," he chuckled. The blonde shoved him off of her and he was now sitting upright. "I cannot do this!" she said as she crossed her arms across her chest, turning her head away from him. "Oh, but Princess," he purred as he reached to cup her cheek with his hand. "You _want_ to do this,". Hearing this made her blush. "B-But... they're right outside..." she mumbled and she was hushed as lips came crashing onto hers.

"Just don't talk," he breathed as his hands slid down her waist to her hips. She melted to the feeling of him caressing her and she completely ignored if there were some nosy friends listening to them. She kissed him back as she let her hands run along his back. He swept his tongue across her rosy lips, begging for an entrance, and she gladly allowed it. Their tongues danced as he nudged hers with his.

"Loke..." she said breathlessly as they broke apart for a bit. Then she couldn't stifle her moan as he grabbed her breasts. "I'm going to ravage you, Lucy," he purred seductively as he pulled off her shirt.

* * *

**||Outside the closet||**

They all heard occasional moans, whimpers and names from inside. "Do you think they're really doing it?" Lisanna muttered. "Just by hearing that, you know it's getting nasty in there," Cana said, getting a bit more drunk from the beer. "Y-You all are disgraceful," Erza mumbled as she blushed from hearing an increasingly loud moan. "If we are then why are you here?!" Levy whispered harshly, her ear pressed hard against the door.

They all started arguing over ridiculous things, and none of them noticed that, with all their weight on the door, it was slowly opening.

* * *

**||Inside the closet||**

Lucy took no notice of what was happening outside as she was lost in a blissful swirl as Loke licked and sucked at her breasts. His hand was rubbing her wet core; he had ripped off her panties by accident, but she didn't seem to care. He slid a finger into her and she moaned loudly. "Loke!" she murmured, trying her best to keep quiet. He inserted another finger and began pumping them deep into her. With the sound of her ecstatic voice and her leg rubbing him through his pants made him want to fill her right then but he knew they couldn't.

She pulled his head down to hers so that their lips crashed against the other. She was being pleasured so much that her mind went completely blank. Suddenly, the door opened and in came crashing Levy and Erza. The other girls were trying to regain their balance. Then there was absolute silence.

Lucy was on the floor, wearing no shirt or panties and Loke's hand seemed to have been stuck deep in her. Everyone's face was flushed pink, except for the poor blonde whose face was a glowing red. "GET OUT!" she screamed and the girls hurriedly ran out and closed the door behind them.

"I wished we didn't see that..." Bisca said finally as the others had embarrassed looks. Juvia was whistling awkwardly and Lisanna's eyes were darting everywhere.

"Oh my god that was so embarrassing I feel disgusting," Lucy covered her flushed face but her hand was taken into Loke's and he kissed it. "Oh no, love," he smiled. "You're wonderful,". For some reason this set her off and from outside the girls heard a commotion with occasional shouts of, "I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!". Mira giggled softly. "Ah, love can make people do silly thing, no?".

* * *

**||At Lucy's place||**

After the little war inside the closet Lucy came out wearing one of Cana's tops. Loke was beaten pretty bad, which made Levy laugh but later cringed as she saw Lucy's glare of death. She wanted to leave but they wanted to come along, promising that they wouldn't harass her anymore. It took a while but she finally gave in. They all had to enter the grand estate quietly since it was 10 in the night but they were caught by Charlie, who let them go after a short explanation from Erza.

The girls had brought sleeping bags and were sitting and talking with Loke while Lucy sat on her bed with an angry expression on her face, holding her tiny Celestial Spirit, Nikora the Canis Minor, named Plue. They had all changed into night-clothes. Loke had seen Lucy's grimace and wondered if he should try to talk to her but decided against it for now.

Plue poked his nose against Lucy's arm for a while until he got her attention. Lucy looked down at him and asked, "Hmm? What's wrong, Plue?". The 'dog' made multiple gestures with his paws and Lucy seemed to understand. "No way, after what happened, I'm not going to join them," she pouted as her little spirit shook its head and continued to shake in her arms.

"Well!" Bisca stood up and stretched a bit. "I'm gonna hit the sack," "Yeah me too," Levy yawned. "Juvia as well," the water mage said in her usual tone as she inched closer to her sleeping bag. The others mumbled their good nights as Cana walked over to the door where the light switches were. "Lucy, you're going to sleep yet?" she asked before turning the lights off. "In a bit," the still-mad blonde mumbled. The brunette shrugged and switched the lights off and walked over to her sleeping bag near Lisanna's.

Loke remained sitting on the floor near Lucy's bed. She had turned her lamp on, reading a book she wanted to finish. "Can I see too?" he asked her. "No," she said flatly. He sighed as he glanced at Plue. The 'dog' shrugged and disappeared back into the Spirit World as Lucy closed his gate. The lion spirit got up and sat on the bed.

"I never said you could sit there," she said, not looking up.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Because you got me into that situation, that's why I'm mad,"

"But it was a dare and we had to do it,"

"But you didn't _have_ to go so far," the frustrated blonde huffed as she tried to read. "But... didn't you like it?" the ginger asked quietly. Lucy stopped her reading, closed her book and placed it on the floor near Levy's head, who was now snoring softly. "Loke..." Lucy whispered but was cut off as a warm hand settled on top of hers. "Lucy, I know you were embarrassed about what happened and I know that," he said kindly. "I'm sorry,". She smiled after hearing this. "I know," and she got up and pecked him on the cheek. "Stupid lion,".

He grinned and pounced on her, trying to settle kisses onto her lips as she tried to push him off of her. She gave in as their lips connected in a passionate kiss. "I love you Lucy," he yawned as he struggled to keep his eyes open, but to no avail, and then succumbed into sleep. Lucy watched him as he purred while he slept, and she couldn't help but smile.

" I love you too..." she whispered and kissed his forehead. He smiled and snuggled closer into her. She turned her lamp off and went to sleep with her Celestial Spirit in her arms.

**Mira Jane's POV**

I had seen it all, the blossoming of a beautiful romance that a certain blonde didn't want to accept as yet. I glanced over at Erza and she was still awake, unlike the others, smiling.

"They are quite adorable, aren't they?" I whispered sweetly. "Oh yes, they fit together like a puzzle," the scarlet agreed, her smile never leaving her perfect face. "And even though he knows he's a Celestial Spirit, and she's his owner, he still loves and wants to be with her," "I find that utterly enchanting," I giggled softly. We both agreed that we would help this love grow even stronger, for both the lovers' sakes. "Oh, and by the way," I heard Erza say as she laid her head on her pillow, facing away from me.

"A certain greenette asked if you were alright,". I blushed furiously after hearing this and I knew she was smirking.

_Freed..._ I thought as I fell asleep.

* * *

**||In the morning||**

**Lucy's POV**

I groaned as I tried to wake up. A familiar cologne reached my nose and I looked down to see a wild mane of ginger hair. The man's glasses were crooked where they were on his face, and he seemed to have been making a mixture of low growls and purrs. His eyes were closed and I knew he was still asleep.

_Loke_, I smiled to myself as I watched my sleeping big cat. I looked around the room. My friends were nearly sprawled out of their sleeping bags. Cana's foot was connected with Juvia's. Mira was lying on top of Lisanna for some weird reason and Levy was flat on her face, out of her sleeping bag, and she was still snoring. Only Erza seemed to have slept normally.

I sweat dropped. They're all so silly, even in sleep. I tried to sit up but Loke wasn't about to let me go just yet. I sighed as I tried kissing him awake. Though it did feel nice, it didn't work. He only grinned as his grip tightened. "Lucyy~~" he said in his sleep. I mentally face palmed. Then he suddenly yawned and turned facing the wall, letting me go in the process.

I jumped out of my bed, making sure not to make any noise. He didn't seem to notice my weight leave, and I sighed with relief. I carefully walked over arms and legs, not wanting to wake anyone up. I made sure to place my book back where I normally kept it. I slowly opened my bedroom door and closed it as I left the room. I wanted to go and see if there was anything put out yet when I suddenly saw someone who I didn't know appear out of nowhere in front of my face.

This someone was wearing a french maid outfit similar to mine's. She had pink hair cut short and ocean blue eyes. Her pale skin seemed to have a glow that was dying down, and she was standing straight with hands clasped together neatly in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Mistress," she said in an emotionless tone. "I did not expect you to be up already,".

"**EHHHH?!**" I screamed as I fell backwards.

* * *

**So? How was it?**

**I was a bit lazy with this but mehh. Feel lucky you got a chapter thanks to those who actually reviewed, meanies! I put up my little drawing of Loke on deviantART. My name's Jerena on there if anyone wants to see it ^^ (kinda sucks though, lol!)**

**Ooooh, what sort of book does Levy's mom have? Will Cana's habit ever let up for a while? And who is this random pink haired girl in a maid's uniform? (you all know already xD)**

**Anyways, until I get 3 reviews like always, I will only then update! You guys know the drill!**

**Review, review! **

**Laters `D`**


	7. Chapter 6: Another Encounter?

**WAZOPALO! (sorry, couldn't resist using Drew Malino's thing lol)**

**Anyways, how are ya? I know, late update, but still! I only actually got 2 reviews. I got another one but that one was because someone was saying something about the tags and stuff. I had a reason why I had Erza tagged in but I just decided to remove her and just stick with Loke and Lucy, since someone is obviously upset about my story being mixed up with the Loza (loke and erza? what?) fanfics.**

**THAT ASIDE...**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lucy braced herself for an impact on the floor, but instead fell into the arms of Loke. He brought her to stand up.

"I'm sorry Mistress," the maid bowed low. "For startling you. Will there be punishment?"

"Who the hell are you?" the blonde asked the mysterious girl, but was interrupted by Loke. "Hey, Virgo!" he gave her a little wave. "Brother?" the girl cocked her head a bit. "Virgo?" Lucy wondered. "You gave away my secret brother. Mistress was to figure this out later on," the girl said in her empty tone. "Yeah, sorry about that," the lion spirit rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm still here ya know!" Lucy cut in, hating to be ignored. "Oh, sorry Love," Loke said. "And would you please stop calling me 'Mistress'?" Lucy told Virgo. "How about 'Queen'?" she asked. "Not a chance," Lucy sweat dropped upon hearing this. "How about 'Princess'?" the maid asked again.

Lucy thought about it and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I can live with that," "Then 'Princess' it is," the maid bowed once more. "I'll make sure to remember that," Loke then proceeded to hug Lucy but failed as she shoved him.

"What's with all the noise?" Mira asked as she stepped out of the bedroom. "Oh, nothing really," Lucy said casually. "Just talking with a random girl who turns out to be a Celestial Spirit," "Will there be punishment?" the maid asked suddenly. "No!" Lucy huffed.

"Well, I'll leave you with your little situation," Mira shrugged it off, too tired to bother with anything. "Me and Lisanna are going home to change and then we're going to open the café, ok?" "Sure," Lucy replied. Mira went back into the room to wake everyone up while Lucy, Loke and Virgo went downstairs.

The pinkette handed Lucy her key. "It's pretty nice," Lucy beamed as she ran her thumb across the Virgo symbol on the bow of the golden key. "Are the rest of the Zodiac going to start popping out of nowhere just for me to become their owner?" Lucy sweat dropped. "Well, after hearing from Leo about how such an amazing person you are, we all decided that we should come and find you. In other words, Princess, yes," the maid confirmed.

"Well, I must admit that's pretty nice," Lucy thought about owning all the golden Zodiac keys. It would mean that she was going to be one of the strongest Celestial Mages that there ever were. "Princess," Virgo said suddenly, breaking the blonde's train of thought.

"I must go and do some cleaning now,"

"Wait, so you're actually going to be a maid here?"

"Yes, of course, Princess. I have already earned a job to work here,"

"Well that's swell," Lucy sighed. Then the Celestial Spirit left to do... whatever cleaning there was to do. Soon her friends started coming down stairs wearing the clothes they wore the night before, since they weren't going to take a shower at Lucy's place.

"See you at the café, Lu-chan!" Levy said as she, Cana, Bisca and Juvia left. "Try not to do anything dirty!" Lisanna winked, making Lucy's face color. "Lisanna!" the flustered woman yelled. "Byye~" Mira waved and she and her little sister took their leave.

Lucy sat down in the couch, exhausted. "Man, those guys," she huffed. "They are quite nice," Loke said. "Yeah, they are," Lucy admitted. They were her closest friends, after all. "Well, I'm going to go and take a shower," Loke stretched a bit before heading for the stairs. "Would you like to join me, _Princess_?" he sent her a flirtatious smile and she blushed madly.

"No way!" she flailed. He only laughed at her innocence and ascended up the stairs.

**||A little while later||**

When Loke walked out of the shower he met Lucy quickly undressing. He smiled at what he saw, causing the poor blonde to blush, rush past him and lock the bathroom door to take her shower.

After they had breakfast they both headed to the café. Since it was Charlie's day off, she tagged along with them. During the walk to _Suave_, the ginger received multiple stares and whispers from women who ogled at him. Lucy wasn't happy with this, and pulled him along faster from a crowd of love struck girls, and Loke couldn't help but grin at her jealousy.

Once the trio arrived at the café, hell was loose on the inside. Mira was smiling as she cleaned a glass, seeming to not take note of the ruckus going on around her. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were having a brawl, throwing chairs and tables at one another. Cana was drinking away at the bar while Bisca tried desperately to stop her. Erza sat at the only vacant chair that wasn't thrown near Natsu, eating a strawberry cake.

Levy, Lisanna and Wendy were peeking out from behind Mira, waiting for the chaos to die down. Elfman was on the floor, knocked out. He probably must have tried to stop the three men's bickering but received a punch in the face. Bickslow and Freed were sitting on the floor in a corner far away from the fight, enjoying the show. Juvia was, not surprisingly, routing for Gray to win.

Lucy was shocked. She knew her friends used to fight back in college, but she didn't expect them to be tearing the whole café apart! Suddenly, everything got quiet. Gajeel was still holding a table in his hand, seemingly about to smash it over Natsu and Gray's heads, and those two were holding each other's collars, fists pulled back. Cana was holding up another beer and was just about to drink it.

"LUCYYY~~," everyone yelled, except Elfman, who was regaining consciousness from hearing the outburst. Lucy only sweat dropped. "You all are absolutely ridiculous!" she yelled and they all laughed. "Lu-chan!" Levy rushed over to her as the three guys who were fighting calmed down a bit. "Thank goodness you're here,"

"What the hell happened?"

"Natsu and Gajeel-kun started bickering over something stupid, then Gray tried to stop them, but he easily got into the fight as well. Then Elfman _tried_ to stop them but was punched away, and that's when all hell broke loose!" the exhausted blunette explained. Lucy only shook her head. "Natsu, Gray, Gajeel," she addressed them.

"Yeah? What?! Stop copying me!" they all said. They were just about to fight again when Lucy came over and bonked all three of them hard on their heads. "What was that for, Lucy?" Natsu asked, rubbing the sore spot. "If you guys don't stop fighting I'm going to lock you all up in a closet filled with poisonous snakes," Lucy replied quietly.

The three men quickly locked their arms and did a small dance. "Don't worry Lucy, we were just messing around," Gray said nervously with an awkward smile. "Y-Yeah, what he said," Gajeel added just as awkwardly. Everyone else burst out laughing as Lucy sighed.

They guys had to fix back up the place with Loke's help. Lucy took a seat at the bar, watching Cana drink. "Damn, if you hadn't shown up, this whole place would have been burnt down," the drunk girl grinned. "Ugh, can't they ever get along?" the blonde wondered. "That will be the day," Bisca said, totally giving up on stopping Cana. "And you know you still can't drink here!" Lucy swiped the bottle away, and the drunk whined.

"Hey Lucy!" Bicklsow called.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Are you and your boyfriend over there official or what?"

This made the poor blonde fluster. "Let me get something straight, you doll-loving weirdo," Lucy tried to keep her cool. "He's not my boyfriend, and he will never be," "Aww, c'mon!" Bicklsow pestered her. "I know you two have done something bad!" "Shut up!" Lucy cried.

"Hey, Juvia!" Levy said nearby. "Yes?" Juvia abandoned her ogling at a certain Ice mage. Levy looked around, and then whispered. "I've got it,". There was silence when everyone heard the Water mage scream. "_Keep it down_!" Levy hushed her. "Oh, this will not do!" Juvia took Levy's hand and rushed through the door that read '_Staff Only~'._

"What was that all about?" Lisanna muttered. Then the thought hit her. "She's got _it_, big sis!" she whispered. Mira slapped her forehead. "She _does_?!". Then the two rushed in as well. "What's so special going on in there?" Bisca wondered. "I think I know," Cana took one last swig of her drink and set it down. She walked over to Erza, whispered something that made the scarlet jump and drop her cake, and the two ran into the next room too. Lucy looked over at Bisca as the night before dawned on them both. "We gotta see!" they both whisper-screamed and ran into the room. The guys were left stumped, except for a certain lion.

"Well, I'd better go check on them," he muttered as he slowly made his way through the door. "Hey, what so secret in there?!" Natsu yelled as he made his way to the door, but a ladle came flying his way through it and knocked him to the floor. "Hey, no fair!" Natsu whined. "How come Loke gets to see?" "I bet it's something dirty!' Bickslow laughed, and his dolls agreed as well. "Absurd..." Freed mumbled.

They all gathered around the door. There was a hole that allowed you to see inside the room, so they peered in, waiting to see what would happen.

* * *

**||In the kitchen||**

The girls, including Loke, were all gathered around an island in the kitchen. A single black hard-cover book was placed in the middle so that everyone could see it. "So this is it," Bisca gulped. "Yeah," Levy breathed. "Mrs. McGarden's black book..." Lisanna whispered. "I still don't get it," Loke said. "I still don't get why you're here!" Lucy replied harshly. "He was here yesterday, Lucy, so he has every right to see this," Erza hushed them all. "Besides he knows too much already," "Right..." Loke sweatdropped.

"Exactly what happened yesterday?" Wendy questioned and everyone jumped. She had somehow gotten inside. "Well, um... Wendy..." Cana's eyes darted everywhere in order not to look into the tiny blunette's innocent eyes. "It's something for us adults to know, so, you shouldn't be in here...". This statement did not seem to reach the 13 year old as she clenched her fists. "But I've seen and read a lot of adult stuff already!" she said. "I'm not a little child! I think I can handle this,". There were stars of determination glowing in her eyes, and Loke sighed.

_She's a bold one, huh? _he thought.

"Juvia just can't handle the tension anymore," the blunette cried. "Yeah, open it up!" Mira Jane agreed. "Ok," Levy said and picked up the book. They all gathered around/behind her. She started reading aloud...

* * *

**||Outside the door||**

"What's going on in there?" Charlie asked. She wasn't fortunate enough to get inside, since she wasn't among the group yesterday. "They're... crowding Levy," Gray said as he looked through the hole. "I think she's reading them something," "Reading what, reading what?!" Natsu barged his way in order to look through as well. "Hey, watch it, flame-brain!" Gray yelled as he was moved away. "Put a sock in it, droopy-eyes!" Natsu countered. "You guys are hopeless idiots," Charlie mumbled.

"Would you two keep quiet?!" Freed hushed them. "You think they're reading an ecchi?" Bickslow wondered. "A-A... Absurd..." Freed mumbled. "Wait..." Natsu said. "What?" Elfman asked. "All their faces are turning red for some reason..." the pinkette replied uncertainly. "I wonder why..."

"Idiot, it must be because of what they're reading!" Gray shoved him and looked through to confirm what the man said. "Jackass!" Natsu jumped at him. Since they were on the floor, Charlie took her opportunity. "Hey, Wendy fainted!" she cried. "And Cana and Juvia seem to be getting all hot and bothered!" "I knew they were ready ecchi!" Bickslow laughed. Freed just blushed in embarrassment as he shook his head, trying to get an image out of his thoughts.

From Charlie's perspective, Wendy was sprawled on the floor, with a little blood coming from her nose. Must have been knocked out by a nose-bleed. Cana was biting her lip and Juvia was rubbing her legs together. Bisca tried to look away from the book but couldn't. Levy just kept on reading aloud, a pink blush on her cheeks. Loke was looking back and forth from the book to Lucy; the blonde was breathing quickly, looking ready to scream.

She heard a muffled but a distinct, "I can't read this anymore, it's too embarrassing!", from Levy as she dropped the book. "C-Can... Can Juvia keep it?" she heard the water woman ask. "No!" she watched Levy wave her arms, declining the request as her cheeks turned more pink.

"Can't I borrow it, Levy?!" Charlie heard Lucy and watched as Loke sent her a mischievous smile from behind. Levy pondered for a long while until giving in to her best friend. "Fine!" she heard her say. "You guys, help me take care of Wendy," Bisca said as she lifted the girl off the floor. They placed her on the island next to Erza. The red-head must have passed out long before as the 'story' must have been getting pretty wild.

"Come on you guys, spread out!" Charlie panicked as she saw Lisanna, (with a little blood trickling from her nose), made her way to the door. Bickslow and Freed ran back to their corner. Elfman went over to his seat. It took a short while for Gajeel to pry Gray and Natsu away from each other but he did and set them at separate tables, but they still sent one another death glares.

Lisanna checked to make sure that no one was at the door and then went back inside. Bicklsow breathed a sigh of relief. "Man, they're _nasty_," he laughed and his dolls agreed.

* * *

**||Later||**

After a half hour everyone inside the kitchen came out with nervous expressions except for Loke, who had a smug one instead. Gray and Natsu tried to get him to talk but Lucy bonked them, shutting them up. She held the black book in her arms. The name of it was 'Tides'. It was about a woman who was in a weird love relationship with a guy. Levy teased Lucy about it, since it was similar to what she and Loke had, and the blonde just moved away slowly.

Customers began flocking the café at 11, since the fight with Gajeel, Natsu and Gray had calmed. Work went pretty well until a woman with lime-green hair entered. A few men were with her, drooling all over her. She wore a white shirt that revealed quite a bit of her cleavage, a maroon coat, a dark purple mini skirt and red heels. "I've seen better places," she said with a snobbish tone that made a certain ginger flinch. He turned slowly, wanting to be proved wrong, but was right about the voice.

"I want your best coffee," she waved her hand in her request, sending ten dollars at a certain platinum, as she made her way to a table near him, her man pose following her. "Um... coming right up..." Mira smiled awkwardly. Lucy made her way over to the woman. "Would you like anything else?" she asked as pleasantly as she could. "I just said wanted coffee," the greenette 'tched' at her. "That means I want that alone, weren't you listening?".

Loke's grip on his glass tightened. Cana noticed this. "You ok, Loke?" she asked, worried. "... I'm fine..." he reassured her. "Well, alright," Lucy mumbled. "It's so boring in here," the woman cried out in annoyance and babbled on to herself about how boring the café was, loud enough for everyone to hear. Mira had a stern look on her face as she carefully wiped a glass, trying her best not to break it. "I want her out of here..." she whispered to Lucy.

"Well, we'll have to use brute force to do that," Lucy sighed as she went into the kitchen.

The woman looked around. It was such a lame place to be in, in her opinion. Her eyes rested on a man wearing a green jacket and had orange hair. Her eyes widened and her lips tightened into a scowl, which was quickly replaced by a smirk. She stood up and walked over to the bar. "Leo?" she asked sultrily.

He knew she'd see him. He spun around on the bar stool with a look of utter disgust. "_Karen_," he replied. "What are you doing here in such a drab place like this?" she leaned over, trying to get him to look at her boobs, but his eyes were set stone cold on hers. "For your information, _Karen_," the name tasted bitter on his tongue. "I happen to like it here, and the question is, why are _you _here?" "I was just passing by this pitiable town," she said casually. "I guess I should feel lucky I did," she smiled seductively, but Loke wasn't moved by any of her 'advances'; he only felt like vomiting right there.

Lucy came back out with a steaming mug of coffee on a plate. "Here's your coffee, miss," she said. "Uck, you again," Karen said, and Loke clenched his fists.

_Don't you dare talk to my maiden that way, you conniving witch! _he yelled in his head. She took a long sip of the coffee, but then spat it back out. "This is way too hot and disgusting!" she yelled and threw the cup at Lucy, who luckily caught it. "What are you trying to do?!" "Um..." Lucy muttered but she was cut off. Everyone was watching them now.

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were holding back the urge to use their magic and attack the woman. Mira still had her stern look, still wiping the glass, trying to calm her nerves. Elfman wanted to stand up for Lucy, but thought against it as he had a feeling a certain person was going to jump in soon. Bicklsow watched on, waiting for this same person. Everyone else, including the the customers, watched in annoyance or anger at Karen's behaviour.

"Um... what?! You think that's going to help you with anything?" Karen had cut her off. "You're just a sad excuse for a waitress, you know that...?!" she continued but it was also her time to be cut off.

"Shut up,"

"What did you say to me, lion?!"

"I said that you need to shut up!" he stood up suddenly, and right there, Loke broke his glass. His hand was a little bloody, but it was just a little pain to him. Lucy, Levy and Mira gasped at the sudden move. "You've gotten bolder," Karen flipped her hair. "Don't you ever _dare_ to talk to my Lucy like that again," he said, trying to calm down, but failed. "'Your Lucy'?" the greenette repeated, then laughed.

"What is she, another new _girlfriend_? It's sad that you're just going to break her heart like the rest of your old dates you've had. I'm amazed you aren't crowded by women. I kinda but don't feel sorry for her,"

_New girlfriend_? Erza wondered.

"I'm sorry," Mira was now at Lucy's side with a pleasant smile, which turned into a hard stare which was sent at the greenette. "But I think you should leave," "Leave? There's no way i'm leaving without getting my money back," Karan started but was interrupted by Erza.

"Get out," she glared at the woman, a magical sword appearing into her hand from a red magic circle. Karan took a step back. "Tch, whatever. There are better places than this," she mumbled. She walked over to the door leading out, her pose following. She stopped briefly to send a smirk at Loke. "I guess I'll see you soon, _Leo_," she said and then took her leave.

**Loke POV**

I was looking at the door. _Karen..._ I thought. _What is she doing here? _I looked over at Lucy. She was trembling a little, trying to hold back tears of shame after hearing what the loud woman had said. "Lucy..."

I reached the hand that wasn't injured to wrap around her shoulders to comfort her, but she shook it away and ran through the door that read, '_Infirmary_'.

"Alright, it's closing time," I heard the man named Elfman shout. "Everyone out,". The customers groaned but got up quickly as they saw Gajeel's hand turn into a spiked iron club. Charlie left as well. Erza, Levy, Mira and Lisanna ran into the infirmary to check on my Love.

"What just happened?" Juvia breathed. "It's none of our business, Juvia," Gray replied. The two of them got up and headed to wait outside. "Aww, man! I could have told her a thing or two," Natsu wrung his shoulders backwards as he and Gajeel stood up to follow Gray. "More like you wanted to hit her with a thing or two," the iron dragon slayer face-palmed. "So what?! She hurt Lucy!"

Their chatter could be heard from inside. "What was all that about, Loke?" Cana asked me. I looked away from the door and looked down at my injured hand. Cana handed me some bandages and I picked pieces of glass out of my hand before going to wrap it. "An encounter with an unwanted woman," I replied emptily. Bickslow, Freed and Elfman walked over.

"You're a real man for sticking up for Lucy," he patted me on the head. I tried to smile, but to no avail. The platinum just shrugged and went into the kitchen. Bicklsow watched me for a while, seemingly trying to read me, but gave up. "Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow," he said and made his way to the door. "Oh, before I leave," the man named Freed said and leaned in and whispered something to Cana that made the alcoholic grin. "Goodbye," he waved and left with his friend.

"Who was she?" Bisca asked me as I finished wrapping my hand. "I'll tell you guys in time..." I muttered. The two women blinked at one another and sighed. "See you later," Cana said and she and Bisca took their leave. I sat back down.

_I still don't get why she had to come here of all places,_ I let my thoughts wander until I saw Levy and Lisanna run out and over to me. "She's really upset!" Lisanna said. "Yeah, who was that Karen lady, Loke?" Levy cried. I was irritated a bit by everyone's questions now. "I can't tell you yet!" I shouted, and the girls instantly quieted down, and I regretted that I yelled. "Oh," they said in unison. "I'm sorry..." I mumbled

They took their bags and went outside. He saw through the windows that they had stopped to talk with Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and Juvia, and they all but Natsu left. He was probably waiting on Erza. Mira walked out of the infirmary with said red-head. The platinum sent a look of worry at me and went into the kitchen. Erza walked over and stood in front me.

I knew I could never get her off my case.

"She an old friend of yours?"

"Sort of..."

"I felt a magic energy from her, like Lucy's but not as strong,"

"Well, yeah, she's a magic user as well..."

"So she is one as well?"

"Yes, she's a Celestial wizard,"

Erza sighed. "Well, we'll talk about this tomorrow, as I presume that everyone else does too,". She reached a hand out and pet the area around my left ear, and I couldn't help but purr a little. "Until then Loke, keep her happy," she smiled warmly and then went outside to find Natsu holding her bag and they left to catch up with their little group. Mira and Elfman came out of the kitchen.

"You guys will lock up, right?" the white-haired woman asked me. I only nodded. She sighed and then she left with her little brother. I found it quite strange and chuckled to myself. She looked like the younger sister. I heard a door creak open. "Loke?" I heard an angelic voice crack a bit. "Lucy, I'm so so-" she held up a hand to quiet me.

"You don't have to apologize,"

"But I have to!" I protested and I ran over to her and held her in my arms. There was a pause and I heard sniffles. "You know, it's kind of sad, me crying over this," she tried to smile at me but the tears were already there to show that she was still upset. "Lucy..." I whispered as I caressed her cheek. "So... you've had other girls huh. Can't say I'm surprised... you are a chic magnet," I couldn't help but laugh. "So, you're saying you're fully attracted to me at last, Love?" I smirked and she blushed with a tight and cute pout. "No way! It was demonstrated earlier today when a bunch of girls practically tried to eat you alive!" "I know you're jealous," "I am not!" she fumed.

I kissed her forehead and she looked up at me again. "I love you too, Lucy, and there's no girl in this world who could ever compare to you,". Fresh tears streamed down her face and she hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back. We sorta stood there, swaying a little, watching the sun's golden glow dim as it set.

"Well, it's time to lock up," I said finally. "First you have to change into your cat form," I heard her say, and I looked at her, puzzled. "Why?"

"Because..." I watched her tense up and look away with a bright blush on her face. "I don't want any girls to drool all over you..." "So you are jealous?" I grinned and I glowed, changed into a cat and jumped into her shirt. "Aww, man!" she yelled in annoyance. I smirked in my head as I made myself comfortable. We walked home. Luckily no pervert tried to make a move on her and we arrived at the estate. Charlie let us in, and once she saw me in my Love's shirt, the greenette squealed like a fangirl, causing Lucy to face-palm and me to purr. We had dinner and we made our way to her room.

Scratch that, literally. I meant _our _room. Unfortunately, someone else was in there.

"Virgo?!" I heard Lucy scream. She jumped and her breasts went along with her, making me fly out of her shirt and into the maid's hands. "Brother?" she asked and I growled in annoyance from the bumpy ride. She set me on the floor and I instantly turned back to my original self. "I'm sorry for startling you both, will there be punishment?" "Is that some sort of weird fetish of yours, because you obviously crave for it," Lucy said.

"I guess you could say that..." I answered for her. "I have been thoroughly cleaning your room for you, Princess," she said. "Did you move anything?" "No, since I do not know where you usually keep your things," Virgo replied. "Anyway, I think it's time you went back now," I saw Lucy swish a golden key in front of her and the maid began to vanish. "I will return tomorrow, Princess," her voice echoed once she disappeared.

Lucy sighed as she slipped off her shoes. "It's been an exhausting day," she said as she plopped onto her made bed, setting Levy's mother's book near her. "Hey, I just remembered," I smirked and she looked over at me, confused.

"What?"

"Why'd you borrow that book?"

To this she blushed and looked away. "M-M-My reasons..." she muttered and I grinned. I slinked over to her and I planted a firm kiss on her lips. "Reasons?" "Yeah!" she said all too quickly. "Care to talk about them with me?" I urged her by kissing her neck, and I heard her moan. "L-Loke..." she rested her hand on my head. Once I went past her collarbone and kissed the tender skin of her right breast, she pushed me. "I think you should go back as well, you know, your hand being injured and all,"

I pouted. "Aww, why do you want me gone so bad?" "Just for a while, ok? I need to take a bath!" "Can't I come with you?" I rubbed my hands along her thighs and she jumped off the bed. "NO!" she yelled. I chuckled. "Well, I'll see you in an hour, Love," and I snagged a kiss from her. She tried to pull away but gave into the kiss almost instantly. I started disappearing from my feet up, and it was a rather slow process since I was kissing her. I touched her and she moaned. I licked her tongue and she whimpered. Just when I was about to rub her I vanished, leaving her off right there with my little tease.

Once I stood in my room, I could see her shaking a bit and then huff. "Stupid lion, what a tease!" and she entered her bathroom. I smiled.

_She will always be the one for me..._ I thought as I went quickly to get my hand properly patched up.

* * *

**Well...**

**This was rather... LONG xD**

**I wanted to put up exactly what they had read from that book but I thought, 'Naaaah'. It's too _wild. _Maybe I'll put a little in a later chapter when Loke and Lucy do something, who knows?  
**

**Ahh nooo, poor Lucy! Damn that Karen and her bitch ways! (oops)**

**I never liked Karen. Not only because she abused her spirits, but also because she was a total slut (oops). Other than that, I don't like her. What's gonna happen in the next chapter? I not entirely sure yet, but mehh :T**

**Something will come**

**Whew! This was _really_ long!**

**Like always I need 3 reviews if you want the next chapter. PLEASE!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Laters, ma readers :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Explanations

**HII THERE! (sorry, hehe)  
**

**I'm so so sorry about the late update, but I tried to make this chapter good! I'm not exactly proud of it, but it's still good I guess? Ha ha...**

**Enjoy ^^;**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

_That stupid lion. Always teasing me._ But he was always careful in every way not to hurt me, and I smiled at the thought. I sank lower into the warm water of the tub. _But what was the deal with that Karen woman? _I thought. _How are she and Loke connected, anyway?_

I took the bar of soap and rubbed it on a rag, and I rubbed that on my arms. _Who ever she was, she was a total bitch. I'm surprised I didn't slap her right there, but that wouldn't have done any good... I mean, did she _have _to act like such a tramp?_

I sighed and let the steam completely envelope me. It felt nice. _The next time I see her, I'll give her a word or two,_ I thought as I clenched my fist in determination. I lifted my leg out of the water, to feel the cool air of the room sting my warm skin a bit.

Suddenly, a brilliant light filled the room. I gasped. What now? The glow died down to reveal a spiky, ginger haired man wearing blue-tinted shades that quickly fogged up from the steam. He was also wearing a plain white T-shirt and dark blue pants, and they got soaked as he sat in the water. He began shivering a bit, but smiled as he saw my leg up, giving him a view of my _flower _in the water.

"Damn, Love," he muttered. "You're still in here?". I didn't say a word. I was shocked that he'd be in here. Then I brought my leg down quickly, covered myself, and screamed,

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN HERE?!". He clasped his hands over his ears. "WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO COME BACK AFTER AN HOUR?!" "But Lucy," he said as he slowly put his hands down. "It has been an hour," "Eh?" I asked. "That long?".

I glanced at his injured hand, only to see that it was completely normal. "Oh, you fixed your hand already," "Yeah," he replied. Then he had a mischievous smirk on his face. "You look so beautiful,".

I blushed and I slapped him multiple times on his arms. "You're such a pervert! Get out!" I whined but he only chuckled. "But my clothes are wet, Lucy," he said while taking off his soaked shirt. "So I might as well take _another _bath, but with my Princess," "There's no way, now leave!" "Lucy-" he started but was cut off as I shoved him. "I'm serious!"

"C'mon, at least let me wash you!" he leaned in to grab my rag but I instantly pulled back. "No!" I yelled and he sorta fell on me. We just layed there, in the soapy water, and my face coloured in embarrassment.

"Loke..." I muttered.

"Yeah?" he mumbled back.

"Get your pervy hands off me,"

He looked down and he saw that he was holding onto my large breasts, and he jumped away. "Now get out," I said pleasantly. "Y-Yes, ma'am," I heard him stutter as he left with a towel. I finally groaned. "Such bad timing!" I yelled and I got out to let the water drain.

**||Afterwards||**

**Normal POV**

Lucy put on her little nightgown and walked out of the bathroom to see Loke waiting patiently on her bed. He was wearing different pants but no shirt, which made the blonde blush a little. He was delighted to see that she wasn't wearing a bra, and she cursed herself for wearing the thin see-through nightgown she had chosen. She sat on the bed.

"I'm amazed that Levy's mom owns such an erotic piece of literature!" she said as she glanced at the black book. "Yeah, we didn't even make it past page four and I'm amazed that you borrowed it," "I just wanted to f-finish it is all!" she flailed. "Oh really?" he smirked.

"Moving on!" she said, changing the subject. "I wanted to ask you about what happened today with that woman. Karen, was it?". Loke knew she'd ask about it eventually. He stood up and walked over to the window and looked out to see the well lit town of Magnolia. He then looked up at the stars, and he let his eyes settle on one constellation that pained his heart. "Loke?" he heard the worry in Lucy's tone and he looked back at her. She looked so beautiful sitting there on the bed in her nightgown but she had a sad look on her face. "Are you hiding something from me?"

He couldn't bare to keep the secret hidden from his Love any longer, and decided that he should let yet another cat out of the bag. "Unfortunately, yes," he said. He walked back over to her bed and sat in front of her with a serious look in his eye. "Her full name is Karen Lilica, and she used to be my Celestial Spirit owner,".

"What? Karen's a Celestial Wizard?" she yelled. "And _you_ used to be _her_ spirit?!". I could only nod. It sounded bad enough coming from her.

"Now where do I start with this little story?" he wondered as he placed a finger to his chin. "It happened about three years ago. Karen is still, I believe, a teacher at the school called 'Blue Pegasus College' in the next few towns. She owned several silver keys and had one golden key until mine fell into her dirty hands. She used to flirt with her male students and the male staff at the school. She even brought men from outside the school premises. The girls envied her charm and beauty.

"When she got fed up or bored of the men that followed her she would use her first golden key, who is Aries, the White Ram, and force her to take the men on dates. The poor girl had no idea on what to do since she'd never done such things like entertaining people before, and Karen would yell at her for stalling too long and then Aries would leave with those horny bastards.

"Karen would mistreat Aries in so many terrible ways. She even used her as a shield to block attacks..." he frowned, remembering when Aries had returned to the Spirit World a time, her fleece torn and several cuts and bruises all over her body. He continued,

"I soon started hearing things from Karen's silver keys that she had also been abusing them as well. I then decided to keep a close eye on Aries through a Spirit Cloud that allows me to see what's going on in the Earth land. Karen never really summoned me; it was a rare thing. When she did, it was for me to protect her from kidnappers. She once called me to show me around the school, and even tried to get me to go out with her a few times, but I declined all offers, disgusted at the thought.

"One day, as I was looking through the Cloud, I saw Karen walking into the teacher's lounge with a group of men. The staff was really starting to hate her for bringing guys into the school. She then told the men that they had to leave since she had something to do. One of them stopped her, saying that she had promised him to take him out somewhere. Another one countered him with saying that they had to go on their fourth date, or something close to that, and they all bickered over what better things they and Karen had to do. She got frustrated, and summoned Aries.

"She told her to take them out. Aries tried worming her way out of it, but it was mistaken for her disobeying Karen, and she yelled at her, forcing her to go. Afterwards, the principal, they call him 'Master Bob', came over to Karen and gave her a few stern words, telling her that she needed to stop mistreating her spirits or else something bad might happen to her. Right then, the old man received more respect from me. I thought he had finally set Karen in her place.

"But, alas, it seemed like that little chat was taken the wrong way, and when Aries returned, she was beaten by Karen, her being accused of ratting Karen out. She said she was going to lock Aries away in the Human World for seven days. Aries tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen. I grew angrier and angrier by the minute. I knew that_ something_ had to be done. So I took Aries' place, and Karen was furious.

"I demanded that she would terminate her contract with me and Aries, but she refused. She tried to close my gate, but to no avail, since I was using my magic of course. I told her to come meet me at the ruins of a church that was west of town, telling her to only come until she came to her senses and release us. Since I was in this world, she wouldn't have been able to summon another spirit. She did come after a while, only to try to torture me with words, saying that I should go back, but I didn't go; her words meant nothing.

"After a month she returned, only to beg that I go back, since she wasn't getting enough money from her job since she could not teach about the spirits without being able to summon any nor was able to concentrate on teaching the lessons with the constant energy drain. She even 'promised'," he put quotation marks around the last word. "To treat Aries better, but I knew she was lying. She then snapped and kicked me a few times.

"After three months, I decided I'd stayed in the Earth land long enough, and I was going to forgive Karen. Then Master Bob came to the church, telling me that Karen had been hospitalized due to the massive amount of energy she tried to use to call up two spirits during a class. I really didn't know what to do, so I just went home.

"I could feel that she had given up my key and the rest of her silver ones, but Aries was still in her possession. I was banished from the Spirit World for three years, being the cause to Karen's near death... Dammit I wish she had gotten it through her thick skull! I just wanted her to realize that she was wrong about us...

"Celestial Spirits are more than just magic tools... we're living beings and we have free will. We can feel emotion, and her cruelty hurt us!... But..." he stopped for a moment, holding back tears of shame. He didn't want Lucy to see him in a pitiable state. She put a hand on his bare shoulder. "Loke..." she whispered. She felt bad for her friend after hearing what happened to him and Aries.

_I can't believe that he was banished for three whole years! _she thought. _And that that Karen had mistreated her spirits... She's a horrible person!_

"... But I never wanted her to get hurt! After hearing what happened to her made me feel guilty of what I had done," he stopped again, and he had a serious look on his face again. "But after seeing her alive and well today, that guilt has gone. And after what she said to you, I can't forgive her this time... But to think that Aries is still under contract with her..." he clenched his fist. "To think that she's still being abused! I haven't seen her since the time I had been banished. And since that time is almost up, I've been allowed to enter back into the Spirit World. And then recently," he looked at her with a pained smile.

"I've found you, Lucy," he said.

"Wasn't it hard for you?" she asked him. "To have stayed in this world for so long... I mean, I'm surprised that you made it past one year!".

"I'm Leo the Lion, basically the king of the Zodiac, and I'm a combat spirit Lucy, that explains how I was able to hold out that long,"

"It must have been really tough for you, huh?".

He stared into her eyes for a bit, and she stared back into his. "Yeah... it was," he said after a while. She stopped to think. "I've decided something,".

"Something like what?" he asked her.

"I'm going to get her key,"

His eyes opened widened after hearing this. "What?"

"I'm going to get Aries' key!"

"But, how-"

She hushed him by putting a finger to his lips. "I will, somehow. I know I'm stronger than that sorry bitch and I know that I'll be able to save Aries," she gave him a determined grin, and he couldn't help but laugh. Watching her, it helped him out of his gloomy mood, and he was happy for that. "Yes, I guess you will, Love," he said.

"With that being said," she leaned over to grab the book that had been forgotten about for a while. "I've got to really start reading this,". He smirked. "Can I read along?" he asked. "N-No way!" she stammered. "Aww, c'mon! I've already read the first few pages with you guys, don't I get to read the rest with you?" She hesitated, but then finally gave in, but she knew she'd regret it. "B-But no reading aloud!" "Understood," he said in a sultry tone as he took a seat right beside her.

And they began. She had finally passed the sex scene and went into a part where the girl was on her way to work. But then her boyfriend had taken her somewhere else and well... you can guess what happened next. Lucy was getting hotter by the minute by just reading it. She felt a bit weird with Loke looming right over her, reading the same dirty book with her. She would practically feel helpless and fall for him if he tried to do anything. Though he never did.

He just looked at the book and read, but he did sneak a few glances at her, to see that her face was a bright shade of pink. "Would you stop looking at me like that?" she mumbled as she continued to read. "You're blushing, Love," he ignored her request. "N-No I'm n-not!" she spluttered. "Yes, you are," he said as he breathed down her neck. She jumped and she looked at him. "D-Don't do that!" she tried to sound serious but with the way he was looking at her, she didn't succeed.

"Sorry, I can't exactly hold back when my Love looks this sexy in front of me," and she hid her face hearing that from him. "Loke..." she breathed. He gently grabbed her breasts from behind and she gasped. "I think we can read this later," he stated, taking the book from her and placing it on the floor. He then pulled her into his lap facing him. "Should we really be doing this?" she asked as he slowly rocked her. "We didn't get to finish last night, so we're going to tonight," he answered.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and she felt how hard he was through his pants. "You really are a dirty cat, aren't you?" she teased but then moaned as he pinched her nipple through her nightgown. "Says the one who's practically begging for me," he smirked as she cried even louder.

"I'll make sure you won't even be able to walk in the morning," he breathed as he took off her nightgown.

**||The next day||**

Lucy woke up feeling refreshed. She glanced over her bed to see a certain ginger sleeping soundly as he held onto her. She blushed from embarrassment. _We really did do it didn't we?_ she thought. She tried to move but from her hips to down her legs felt sore. She of course wasn't wearing anything. She pried herself from Loke only to receive a groan of protest and a soft, "Lucy..." from him.

"I'm just going to check something," she reassured him as he awakened. He groaned once more but sat up once she was in the bathroom. She was surprised at what she saw. She had bruises on her waist and multiple 'love marks' all over her shoulders and breasts. There was one particular bite that stood out from all the rest, and it was right smack on her neck, and she groaned in annoyance.

"Loke," she moaned his name and as if summoning him, he appeared right behind her, and he was also naked. "Yess, Love?" he said in a seductive voice. She shrieked and slapped his shoulder. "You horny lion! Look at what you did!" she leaned her neck to the left to show him the mark on her neck and he only smiled and kissed it. "Yeah, I marked you, to show that you're mine and that you're the only one I'll ever want," he replied quietly. She blushed but was still a little mad.

"But I don't want my friends annoying me about this, especially Mira! How do you even cover up something so big?"

"Well, I guess you'll have to deal with it for now," he said in a carefree way. "What are you doing?" she questioned him. "Going to take a shower, want to come along? You're already naked," he grinned as he saw her flustered state.

In the end, she gave in, and they took a shower together. She tried to scoot away from him, but he didn't do anything about it. He only stuck to his business, and she was surprised by this. "How come you didn't try to do anything suspicious in there?" she asked him as she dried her hair. "I know when you need to have your privacy," he said simply as he pulled on a green shirt he had brought from the Spirit World. "Yeah, but I wouldn't exactly call you taking a shower with me as 'privacy'," she stated as she sweat dropped.

"So what you're saying is..." he started as he finished tying his shoes and he walked over to her. "You wanted me to do something back there?". She flailed and shoved him a little. "No way!" she yelled. "Why on earth would I want that?" "Because you _want me_, Princess," he chuckled as she started hitting him.

They left for _Suave_ after eating breakfast. Mrs. Hearfilia had already figured out who Loke really was, and Mr. Heartfilia wasn't happy with the fact that there had been someone sleeping with his daughter, but said he'd allow them to date none-the-less, and Lucy whined about how they were never going out.

Once they arrived at the café, everyone jumped Loke, demanding that he explain what had happened the day before. He did, and they all promised that they'd keep an eye on Karen if she ever returned. "Oh, I don't think she's left at all," he said grimly. "Not as long as I'm here...".

"Well, enough talk about her," Erza said as she pulled him away to a table. "I need to talk to you about Lucy. I wasn't able to come over yesterday since I had paperwork to do,". Loke only sweat dropped. "It's a good thing you didn't come by," he muttered.

"How was Lucy?"

"Oh, she was alright, and she promised that she'd rescue Aries. But I'm not sure she'll be able to pull it off..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, sure Karen gave up her other keys, but you never know. In three years she could have gained more..."

"I don't think there's anything to worry about," Erza reassured him. She glanced over at where Mira was, and Loke followed her gaze. Lucy was chatting away happily with the platinum-haired woman and Levy. "You two won't be alone, we've got your back," Gray came over and patted Loke's shoulder. "If you need any help, Juvia is right here," Juvia said with a smile on her face. "Yeah, we'll totally help you guys in saving you spirit friend," Natsu said from the table next to them. Everyone else in the café agreed

_Eavesdroppers_, Loke thought but he was still grateful that Lucy had such amazing friends who were now his as well. All of a sudden, Levy screamed, "LUCY'S GOT A HICKEY!". Juvia squealed and ran over to check Lucy's bent neck. "I... now I see why you didn't want me coming over..." Erza said and Loke jumped. "You heard that?" he replied nervously.

She stared at him for a while before standing up. "M-Must check..." she muttered as she hurried over to where a groaning Lucy was being crowded by the girls. "They really are a funny group, huh..." Loke said to himself.

**Unknown POV**

I watched him, sitting there, surrounded by people who cared about him. He laughed and he was really close to a blonde girl I did not know. I smiled as I watched them. _I'm so glad that you've found such a great master..._ I thought.

"What are you smiling about?" I heard her shriek and I shrunk back. "N-N-Nothing, ma'am..." I stuttered, since I was always afraid. "Well let's get going, you're punishment isn't nearly up," and she began to walk out of the ally. I followed but I took one last look at that café. I saw him smile, and I felt happiness in my pained heart.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered as I watched him laugh with the girl. "Loke..."

And I hurried to catch up with my owner...

* * *

**Ooooh, cliff hanger!**

**Sorry again for the late update but I had to get the rest of my chapters ready for you guys. Now until I get 3 more reviews like always only then will I put up the next chappy. So what do you guys think? Was it any good?**

**I spitefully took out what had happened in Loke's part of the anime in his arc (still can't believe it only had like 2 episodes. i mean what?) and put it in this. Just another random chapter here.**

**I guess some of you guys already know who this 'unknown' person is. Anyways.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW! Only then will you get more chapters!**

**Laters! :D**


	9. Chapter 8: Surprises and a First Date

**Hi there, my readers!**

**Sorry if the last chapter was a bit boring and then dramatically dull in the end. That was really quite a random chapter if I must say. I hope this one lives up to your expectations.**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**||Inside the café||**

**Normal POV**

Loke was laughing at Lucy as she groaned from being pounced on by her friends. "Keep on laughing, you pervy feline, and I'm gonna make you change into your cat form and dump you in a bucket full of hot water," she warned him. He chuckled at her little threat.

"And how exactly are you going to pull that off, _Princess_?" he questioned in a sultry tone. Lucy groaned in annoyance as she handed him his coffee and went back inside the kitchen. "I can see that things are going well between you two," Loke heard Mira Jane say.

"Well, I guess you can say that," he replied. "I just hope she'd understand how much you love her," she said with a small smile. He only blushed at hearing that.

"Well... I guess she does, but she's a bit stubborn about it all,".

"That's our Lucy for ya," Natsu said and he drank a cup full of flames. "Natsu, don't interrupt them," Erza scolded him. "Aww, but it's the truth, Erza," the pinkette whined and he and the scarlet continued with their conversation.

_I guess that's just another reason to love her, _Loke thought. Then Lucy came out with two cups of tea for two customers who had come in a while before. Her cheery attitude and the way she smiled could make anyone's heart melt. He didn't know how someone could ever hate a girl so beautiful, but she was all his.

"Oh, I'll take up your shift, Lu-chan," Levy said. "Huh? But it's not even over yet," Lucy said, puzzled. "Oh, that's fine," the blunette waved it off. "We won't be getting many customers today since we're closing at ten 'cause Mira-chan wanted everyone to go to that new mall that opened a few days ago. Besides," she leaned in with a smirk and whispered into Lucy's ear.

"You should be spending more time with Loke,". Lucy exploded and whined, telling her that she didn't want to. But she guessed she needed the break. After what happened the day before, she could understand why Mira had given them the treat. She sat down at a seat near a window and looked out of it to see passersby walking to where ever they had to go.

Mira, Lisanna and Levy all pouted. "She didn't sit with him!" Mira sighed. "Well tell him to sit with her!" Lisanna said. "Good idea," Levy agreed while hitting her fist into her open palm. She sauntered over to Loke and said casually, "Hey, Loke-san,". He looked up at her with a smirk.

"Hey," he replied. "Lucy sure does look pretty lonely over there," she said in a bored tone while checking her nails. "You sayin' I should go over to her?" he chuckled at the blunette's choice of the 'casual approach'. "Yes, ya dummy!" she said, a bit frustrated. "Well I was going over to her anyway. Just hold in your inner 'fangirl' for now," he said and stood up and walked over to where Lucy was.

Levy had a blank expression, and then frowned a bit. "'Fangirl'?" she said.

"Go away," Lucy muttered once she heard familiar clicks of shoes coming towards her. "Aww, Love," Loke whined and sat down right next to her. "Can't we just talk?" "There isn't really anything to talk about," she sighed and leaned back in her seat, avoiding his gaze.

"Well, I heard from a friend of yours that you once went out with Natsu?" he said after a while. "Me? Go out with Natsu?" she stuck her tongue out. "No way! Mira only thought it would have been 'cute' if we did but we backed away. I really can't see myself with a goofball like him. He needs someone like Erza to keep him in check,".

He laughed as he looked over at the couple. Natsu was going on and on about how one day he's going to beat Gray in a fight since the two always ended their fights in draws and Erza bonked him on the head, saying that silly violence was a waste of time. "So how exactly did they get together?" he pressed on.

"Well, first off. After declining Mira's offer, Natsu totally fell for Lisanna, since the two of them were rather close back in pre school. Then when we started college, I guess he began seeing her more as a friend. Then he started seeing something in Erza that he liked, and he was really jealous of this guy named Jellal Fernandes, who he thought was going out with her but really, he used to bug her and Erza was pretty annoyed by it.

"Once Lisanna saw that Natsu had lost interest in her, she went into a little depression that lasted for a few days until she decided that some love can't last forever. She broke up with him in order for him to be with Erza, but it wasn't easy.

"Even though Erza's really pretty and all she was avoided by boys because ever since Jellal's pestering she thought that every guy that tried to ask her out was just going to annoy and she'd beat them up, hence gaining the title, Titania. But Natsu was stubborn in getting her, and he was always knocked out with every advance.

"One day, Jellal tried to kidnap Erza, and Natsu was furious. He chased after them to this beach and he beat the crap out of him. The rest of us had followed them just in time to see Jellal take the final blow. We saw Natsu lift Erza in his arms, telling her that everything was going to be fine, and she hugged him, thanking him for saving her." she smiled as she remembered that moonlit night as the two were on the beach, just there, holding one another. It was so beautiful to her.

"After a few days Natsu attempted again to gain Erza, and not surprisingly, she accepted his offer and he took her out for strawberry cake. And then, from there up to this date, those two are still together. Then Erza figured out that Lisanna still liked him, and she was totally okay with it. It's just that Natsu is such a bonehead that he still doesn't realise that he still likes her back, but he was all for Erza.

"It's a little weird but Lisanna's alright with it all. She only wants her two friends to be happy," Lucy finished and Loke only nodded. "Seems like all your friends are understanding people," he said and she grinned. "Yeah, they are, except that Gajeel and Juvia only started attending Fairy Tail in highschool after they transferred from this bad school called 'Phantom Lord'.

"We weren't on good terms before that, since Natsu and Gajeel used to fight, but ever since some thing... I dunno, snapped in their heads they just became friendly towards us. Well, Juvia used to think of me as her 'love rival'," she sighed and Loke laughed.

"Something to do with Gray, huh?"

"Yeah," she said and the two of them heard said ice mage yell, "Oi, I heard someone say my name, who was it?" and Natsu jumped in with a fierce yell of, "Don't just go screaming about yourself! What if they were talking about something that was _grey_?" and then Gray spat back, "Oh please, Natsu, you're such an idiot who has charcoal for brains! I knew it was you badmouthing me!". "Oh, you wanna, go?!" the fire dragon slayer screamed.

Lucy only groaned as the two bickered again. Then she realised that she and Loke were being watched by the others and this made her really uncomfortable. "Don't you feel weird that they're watching us?" she whispered to him. He smirked and leaned in closer to whisper back, "Oh, not really. Is it that you want some privacy?".

The poor blonde whined silently. "No, that's not it!" "Oh, isn't it, Love?" he purred which made her core throb. "Ugh!" she groaned and she lay her head down on the table. She glanced at her watch.

9: 25. _Man, time sure is flying these days,_ she thought as she set her gaze outside like before. There was a silence that followed, and everyone else in the room, except for Gray and Natsu who were having a stare down, were waiting anxiously for something to happen. Wendy was sitting at a stool holding Carla, drinking a glass of orange juice. She didn't really understand what was going on, but watched on curiously none-the-less.

"Lucy," Loke said after a few minutes. She only grunted her response. He chose his words carefully. "Don't you love me?". This made the blonde sit up with a puzzled look. "What?"

"I'm asking you if you love me," he said differently this time. Lucy only thought for a moment and blushed slightly. "Well, I'm not sure how I can answer that question..." she said finally. "Considering the fact that you're a little pervert and you always make me have sex with you,".

Hearing this made the ginger sweat drop and sigh in exhaustion. "I'm sorry about all that," he whispered. "Hmm?" she hummed. "You see... you are a beautiful woman, and I love you and I really couldn't control myself. I am the 'Lion', after all. Even though I acted perverted, you still allowed me to stay with you. Even though you know you can send me back you never did once. You could even do it now if you wish..." he said quietly.

She looked at him. She realised that he was right. Was it because she liked what he did? Or was it because she liked _him_ that she hasn't sent him back. She pulled his key from the keyring that she kept hooked to a belt she always wore and looked at it. He looked on, hoping that she wouldn't really send him back.

Instead, she smiled and put it away. "Well... no I wouldn't," she said, never losing her smile. "It's just that... I guess since I never experienced such things with anyone I gave in to you..."

"But why me?"

"Maybe because you're my spirit?"

"Is that all? Because _I'm _your spirit?"

"Well..."

"Well...?". This left Lucy stumped for a moment. She didn't really want to admit that she did have feelings for him... but she knew well that she couldn't keep it locked away forever. "Ok... maybe it is more than that..." she said. "So?" he pressed her on. She sighed and leaned in again to whisper, "Ok I guess it's because I... maybe... I think you're cute and I might love you too, alright?".

The ginger grinned at her response. She was so adorable that he couldn't help but blush at the answer. No one else heard it but him. He knew because he saw the confused expressions they had, especially the girl with dark blue hair. "Well, since I love you, and you love me," he savored the words for a moment. "Shouldn't we take our relationship to the next level?". Lucy only spluttered. "What relationship?!" she whispered harshly. He chuckled.

"C'mon, Love," he said. He then stood up, went next to her and knelt on one knee, took her hand in both his, and Lucy gasped. _He's not _that _serious!? Is he? _she thought as she felt her heart beat faster, silently hoping that whatever he was about to do was real.

Lisanna was just gawking in surprise and Levy and Mira Jane could see it already. Wedding bells clanging and a certain blonde in a wedding dress and a certain ginger clad in a tailored suit. Juvia had already added and extra large red mark through Lucy's name on her list of love rivals, and decided to just rip her name off, since she was at the top of her list. Erza was already making plans to send gifts to them and have one of her favorite swords sharpened if Loke broke Lucy's heart. Cana looked over at Bisca in shock and Bisca was wondering if there should be a double wedding.

The guys with the exception of Natsu and Gajeel, had knowing grins. Wendy had watched movies with scenes like this and was shocked that one was about to happen before her very eyes.

"Would you...?" Loke began but couldn't continue for they heard loud shrieks from certain girls. Both he and Lucy looked to the side to see everyone's eyes still set on them, and they saw Levy, Mira and Lisanna covering their mouths. "Umm... we ruined the moment, didn't we?" Levy said sheepishly, and everyone laughed except for Lucy. "I was going to ask her to go out with me," Loke explained with a chuckle, and Lucy blushed in embarrassment.

"I swore you were gonna propose or something!" she yelled, frustrated as she felt her heart beat slow back to normal. "Oh, I knew everyone would freak out if I got on my knees, and did you _want_ me to propose to you, _Princess_?" he said in a sultry tone that made her whine.

"Well, I guess the 'double wedding' idea is off," Bisca muttered. "Are you serious?!" Lucy yelled. "False alarm, what a bummer," Bickslow said with his arms crossed behind his head. "Shut up!" Lucy cried.

"Oh!" Mira slapped her forehead as she glanced at the clock behind her. "It's time to close up and head for the mall!" "Oh yes, I completely forgot about that because of what almost happened just now," Erza said with a nod, and Lucy sweat dropped.

"Almost happened?" she muttered as Loke led her outside along with everyone else. Elfman locked the café up and they all headed to the new mall. It was called 'Carla's Mall' after Wendy's cat, since Wendy's parents owned the place. "Gajeel-chan," the petite girl clung to the iron dragon slayer's muscular arm. "Can I stay with you and Levy-nii?"

Gajeel looked down at her with a grin that could creep any girl out. "Sure," he said and Wendy grinned back, used to his face.

* * *

**||At the Mall||**

"Ok, so we'll all meet at this point when we're all done," Mira said happily as they all stood in the middle of the large building. "Hey, Evergreen!" Bickslow yelled at a woman in a green, skin-tight dress wearing glasses and purple heels who was walking away slowly. "Where've ya been?".

Hearing her name the woman jumped and turned around with an awkward smile. "Hello Bickslow, Freed," she said as she walked over. "Were you hiding from-" Freed started, but was cut off as a gloved hand slapped across his mouth. "Shut up!" she hissed as Mira looked at her knowingly.

"Alright," she said with a smirk. "Little brother, you can go along with Evergreen,". The take-over mage shivered as he walked over to said brunette. "Touch me, and I'll kill you," the woman muttered with a blush as they walked away. "I wasn't going to!" Elfman groaned.

"And big sis will go with me!" Lisanna said grabbing Mira's arm. "O-Oh!" she cried as Lisanna ran away to a toy store. "O-Ok!" "I'm off to that bar!" Cana declared and ran to a bar far away. "Alzack?" Bisca held out her arm. "With pleasure," he grinned and they sped off to a theater.

"Gray-kun," Juvia grabbed his arm and pulled him along to a photo booth. "Hey, watch it!" the ice mage cried. "Wanna go to that place over there," Bickslow pointed to a doll shop. "Oh good grief," Freed sighed as he chased after the maniac and his dolls, which were screaming, "New dolls, new dolls!".

"Natsu, let's go there," Erza took his arm in her armor clad one and hauled him over to a lingerie shop. "B-But Erza!" Natsu stuttered with a blush. "That's a p-place for g-girls!" "So? We're going anyway," she said with a blush of her own as the two entered the store. "Bye, Lu-chan!" Levy yelled as she sped off with Gajeel and Wendy, along with Carla and Pantherlily towards an arcade, ironic enough.

Lucy stood there, totally lost. "They all... left me here..." she said. "Not alone," Loke grinned, thankful that her friends left them together. "Exactly!" she whined and Loke took her arm. "Well, let's get this date started," "W-Wait!" she cried. "What d-date?!".

"We are going out now, right?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"But, nothin' Love," he said, bringing her to a pet store. "Why are we here?" she asked him as she heard different animals making noise inside. "To look at them, duh," he said with a smile. "Oh yeah? Nice," she said with fake enthusiasm. Until she saw a little puppy that made her squeal. "Aren't you the sweetest thing?" she picked it up and it licked her face.

Loke looked on with kittens in his arms, a little jealous. She was so absorbed with the cute puppy in her arms that she totally forgot that he was there. He gently placed the kittens back in their pen and changed into his cat form. He slinked over to her and rubbed himself on her legs. She stopped looking at the pup and looked down to see a lion cub staring at her. She would have screamed if she hadn't realised something.

_Loke, you jealous feline,_ she smirked and put the puppy in its pen and picked up the cub. It licked her face and she couldn't help but blush. "You really are a sad kitty, Loke," she grinned at the cub's reaction. It looked at itself and groaned a cute mew that made her laugh. "Turn into the wrong cat, huh?" she said and walked out, and people around her were shocked that she held a lion cub in her arms.

She set him down near a fountain after he squirmed a bit. He turned back to normal and frowned. "Oh, haha," he muttered as she giggled. "Well, now that _that's_ over," he said after she calmed. "Do you want anything to eat?". She stopped to look around. There was a crêpe stand nearby. "Oooh, what about that place?" she smiled and pulled him there. "I want a chocolate banana one!" she said with stars in her eyes, and he called for one, smiling at her childish reaction to the menu.

"Here ya go," a woman handed him a crêpe and Loke handed Lucy the sweet food. He paid for it and they stood by and she was stunned. "Aren't you going to get one?" she asked him as she was about to have another bite. "Actually, I thought we'd share this," he said in a seductive tone while he leaned down and took a bite with her. She blushed in embarrassment and squirmed. "So cute!" they heard the woman from the stand say to another worker. "They seem pretty perfect, huh," the lady agreed.

Lucy whined but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. They were going out, after all. She decided to mess with him again and led him to a lingerie store. He blushed as they entered. There were all kinds on display, and Lucy picked up an armful without looking at them and pulled Loke into the changing rooms. She put on a few and just watching her made the lion spirit want to nosebleed.

She held up one and said to him in a sultry voice, "Oh no, these are just a couple of strings, but I guess they'll work," and he instantly fainted from all the blushing and the heat and blood rushing to his head. Lucy giggled. _I knew this would happen, and there's no way I'm buying _these._ I'll just take these blue and pink ones,_ she thought as she went to put the rest back.

* * *

**||At the Arcade||**

**Wendy POV**

I watched as Levy-nii beat Gajeel-chan again and again. "Oh, yeah, another win, yahoo!" Levy-nii cried and pumped her fist up in triumph as Gajeel-chan slumped over the game. "I can't believe this!" he slammed his fist into the side of the game and nearly broke it. "That's your eighth win in a row and you're a bookworm!" she stuck her tongue out at him in a cheeky fashion. "I play some video games every now and again," she said. "My turn," I said as I decided to take a shot at it. "With Levy-nii," "Good luck," Gajeel-chan pouted as he sat where I was on the carpeted floor between Carla and Pantherlily and the black cat/panther patted it's master's arm.

"Ok, here we go!" Levy-nii said and started the game. It took only a few minutes before I beat her, and she slumped to the ground in defeat. "How could you have won?" she mumbled. "I play some games too!" I smiled and I saw Carla turn her little pink nose up in the air in annoyance and Gajeel-chan grinning that I had beat his girlfriend.

* * *

**||At a flower shop||**

**Evergreen POV**

I tried to act normal but he was just so hard to ignore. The way his muscles rippled as he picked up a flower-pot with petunias in it was so intoxicating to me that I blushed in embarrassment. "They look nice together, don't they?" the flower woman nearby said and I jumped as I realized they were talking about me and Elfman. "Yeah, but the guy seems pretty nervous," a man with an open box full of flowers said.

I was flustered and I couldn't stand the embarrassment anymore. "Elfman!" I said and he turned around. "Y-Yes?" he stammered but stopped as I used my eye magic on him. He turned into stone, still holding the flower pot. I pulled him along to the flower woman who was standing near the doorway, shocked. "How much for these?" I asked, pointing to the flower-pot with the flowers in the stone statue's arms.

"T-T-Take 'em," she said, her shocked look never leaving her face. "Thank you!" I smiled and I walked out, hauling the stone Elfman along with me. "No one will believe I was with a rock!" I laughed, not noticing people's awkward stares.

* * *

**||At the first lingerie shop||**

**Natsu POV**

I felt totally wrong in that place. All the women staring at me, Happy giving me _the look_; it was all so creepy. Erza pulled me inside the changing room and tried on different underwear, and I could help but blush. "How does this look?" she asked as she posed in such a sexy way wearing a thin bra, panties and stockings. "R-Really good!" I blurted and she blushed but smiled. "Then this is the one," she said triumphantly, taking the articles of clothing off and throwing them into a pile of others that she had chosen, and she stood naked before me.

"Time for another search," she said as she went to take her clothes but they weren't there. "Huh? Natsu where are my clothes?!" she said frantically searching. We heard a meow from above and to my horror I saw that Happy had his wings out with a mischievous grin on his blue face, holding Erza's clothes and boots. Said scarlet was angered and chased after my flying cat outside the store, still wearing no clothes. "**HAPPY!**" she yelled and the cat mewed back something that sounded like, "NEVERR!".

Guys outside fainted from blood lost at my girl's naked body and I just shook my head. "I'll be getting these for her," I said awkwardly as I gave the saleslady money for the lingerie and she just took it without looking at the amount. I chased after Erza and Happy with girly bags in my hands.

_Oh man, this sucks!_ I groaned as I saw them in sight. Erza had brought up multiple weaponry and was sending swords after the blue cat, who was spinning around in circles, still holding onto the knight's clothes.

**Normal POV**

Gray took no note of what was happening in front of him as he walked towards hell with Juvia gawking at pictures of them. "Man Juvia, what on earth are you going to do with all of those photos?" he whined. "Juvia will keep them, of course!" she smiled. Gray found it cute.

All of a sudden he was knocked over by a certain pinkette with shopping bags in his arms and the contents were strewn all over the ground. "Natsu?!" Gray yelled as he stood up to see the boy picking up underwear. "You idiot, look at whatcha made me do!" he yelled back. "Oh man, are you that sick to buy lingerie?" the ice mage laughed and the dragon slayer only fumed. "These are Erza's!" he corrected him. "Oh, so you were _watching _her, weren't you?" Gray said, a bit disgusted at the thought. "Oh, and what about _you_? I bet you were taking nude pictures with Juvia, huh?!".

"W-Well..." the water mage blushed and Gray threw off his clothes. "Oh, you wanna go, pinky?!". Natsu slammed his fist into his hand and fire erupted from them. "You know it, droopy eyes!" and they engaged in a brawl. Gajeel, Levy and Wendy, along with the cats, left the arcade nearby and saw the fights before them. Gajeel was pissed and raced after Natsu and Gray with iron clubs for hands. The two blunettes stood back with frightened faces. Carla was looking on in shock while Pantherlily watched on in glee.

Bisca and Alzack walked out of the theater after the three hour movie to see the fighting, and sweat dropped. "What the hell?" Bisca muttered and Alzack dropped his half empty bucket of popcorn. Evergreen and stone Elfman returned and saw the fighting too. "N-No one will think I'm with these delinquents..." she reassured herself and dropped the rock statue while laughing in an awkward and creepy way. "And definitely not with a **rock**!".

Mira, Lisanna, Freed, Bicklsow and his new dolls ((his spirits had transferred to the new objects though they weren't much different)) came back to see the fighting. Lisanna immeadiatly freaked and ran over to try to calm Natsu down as he picked up a bench to throw at both Gajeel and Gray. Mira only smiled and Freed said, "Absurd!" at her calmness and at the chaos and Bickslow only laughed maniacally and his dolls laughed along with him.

Cana walked towards them all with two beer bottles and was drinking them until she saw the fighting. "Oh yeah, this is sooooooo cool!" she cried. _I have no idea what's going on or what I just said, but I could really care less! _she thought. "Are you okay, Cana?" Bisca asked her, worried about the amount of beers and rum the woman had drank.

Finally, Lucy and Loke returned to the meeting place, with her holding a lion plushie and him holding many bags for her and they were both blushing. Suddenly Lucy shrieked. A naked Erza was strangling Happy. Gray, Natsu and Gajeel were brawling, sending chairs and benches at one another and also using their magic. Wendy and Levy were cowering in a corner. Carla was shaking her head in utter annoyance and Pantherlily was nodding his head while watching Gajeel.

Lisanna was trying to calm down Natsu and Juvia was standing in the middle of everything with a blush on her face, probably thinking perverted thoughts. Bisca was shaking a drunk Cana who was still drinking from two beer bottles, and Alzack just sat on the floor and had his arms folded, seeming to not give a shit about the situation. There was a stone statue of Elfman on the ground, and Evergreen and Bickslow were laughing, with Evergreen laughing more awkwardly and Bickslow laughing more crazily. Freed kept repeating the words, 'This is absurd!', to himself and Mira was just smiling.

People in the mall had run out because of the pandemonium happening at that one spot, and Lucy looked on, horrified. "... What the... fuck _**HAPPENED** _here?!" she yelled. "I'm betting it's those four," Loke sweat dropped and pointed at Erza, Natsu, Gajeel and Gray. Natsu punched the naked ice mage over to where Wendy and Levy were. The sky dragon slayer conjured up her magic and used the wind to send Gray flying over to a fountain.

"I'm sorry, Gray-nii!" she yelled. "Shall we leave before the army comes for us?" Loke held out his arm that had still had bags on it. Lucy's eyes were glued to the scene but took his arm none-the-less. "Yes, please!" she cried, holding on her lion plushie tightly. They both ran out and towards home, hearing a distinct cry of, "GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!" from a certain scarlet.

* * *

**||At the Estate||**

Lucy collapsed on her bed with Loke, exhausted from running. "Your friends are absolutely insane!" Loke panted as he tried to regain his breath. Lucy nodded and then laughed. "I know, but it can't be helped" she said with a grin and Loke smiled.

She took off her shirt, wearing a vest that was soaked with sweat and he could see her red bra through it. He too took off his jacket and shirt. They panted and were thankful that Virgo had kept the window open. "Ok, time for a shower," Lucy said as she stood up. "Yeah," Loke agreed. "Hey, what are you doing?" she shrieked as he lifted her bridal style. "We're taking this one together," he grinned and he brought her into the bathroom.

**||A little later||**

After their shower, Virgo, along with Plue, Cancer ((one of her gold keys)), Lyra and Horologium ((two more of her silver keys)), appeared in Lucy's room. Lucy was confused but it turns out that Plue had invited the other two spirits to have a party for Virgo with her and Loke. Since it was the first day for a certain time of the month for the maiden, the Spirit World inhabitants wanted to throw a party, but she wanted to spend a little time with her owner, Lucy. Since Lucy only owned few keys, other spirits couldn't come.

Cancer had suggested against bringing Crux, another on of her silver keys, since it was his day off and Aquarius still couldn't stand Lucy and Taurus would only just try to check her body out. It wasn't something very big, but it was something, and Virgo was happy. They all left after a few hours except for Loke.

"That was fun, huh?" Lucy said, smiling. Loke nodded in agreement. "Yeah, except for the parts where she begged for punishment," he muttered and Lucy laughed. "Well, I'm exhausted," she yawned and picked up her plushie and went to bed in the new blue lingerie she bought. "You're really gonna sleep with that?" Loke grinned. She pouted cutely and messed around with the little lion's paws.

"Yeah, so?"

"You like it, huh?"

"Yess, and please don't get jealous over a plushie," she whined. He slinked over her with a seductive smile. "Oh, but it's another lion. And there can only be one lion that can have you, my lioness,". Lucy shivered in bliss. "Oh god, must you tease me," she groaned and he let himself lie down next to her and laughed. "Hey, Lucy?" he asked after a while.

"_Yes_, Loke?" she dragged the first word. "Do you want to go somewhere?". She sat up and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He sat up as well and looked into her chocolate orbs. "Like a vacation. For two days,". Lucy blushed at the thought. "Why?" "Because I want to spend time with my Princess," he said lovingly while taking her hand in his and kissing it. She blushed even more and bit her lip. "A-Alright... I'll consider it," she said after a while.

He grinned. "I'll let you think it over in the morning," he said and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down to lay their heads on the pillows. "Now, it's time for sleep," and he kissed her cheek. "Sleep well, Love," and he immediately fell asleep. Lucy looked at him, and she realised he still had on his shades. He looked silly yet adorable with the way they were crooked on his face, and she slowly took them off.

He didn't move and he began to purr. She blushed at hearing him. She just found it all too cute. She set his shades near her lamp, hugged him and her lion plushie, and kissed his forehead. "Yeah, 'night you silly lion," she whispered and he smiled in his sleep.

* * *

**How was it? I hope you guys liked it cause I really tried hard with this crap (lol)**

**Yay, uber fluffiness at the end there, if you can even call it that, hehe...**

**If I get 5 reviews I'll put up two chapters for you guys. Yep! But you must review, ya got that?**

**MWAHAHAHA****!**

**Man, Happy that little devil. I really wonder what Erza did to Natsu after all that. Probably something dirty, hehehe. I'm doing this little art thing for Loke and Lucy and it's coming out pretty great (god loke's face looks perfect in it). I just need to finish that guy's pesky hair and suit and then color everything else along with Lucy and I am done! If I'm not too caught up reading this webcomic called Homestuck (lol).**

**Anyway, REVIEW, REVIEW! pwease :3**

**Laters! :D (LoLu 4everrr!)**


	10. Chapter 9: A Romantic Getaway?

**HI!**

**Yes I am alive, I didn't die in a car crash or whatever. Sorry for the late update, but you little hornswagglers wouldn't review! So boo! I've also been stuck on figuring out what to do for LoLu Week. I made a one-shot for Stargazing so you might wanna read that, yeah.**

**So like I promised, I'll put up 2 chapters for you guys. So here's the first.**

**Enjoy you freakers! ( Strong language in this chapter? Haha!)**

* * *

**||In the Morning||**

Lucy woke up to something soft yet firm against her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that it was Loke's face against hers. His lips were pressed to her cheek and she couldn't help but blush at the feel of them. She wondered silently if he was dreaming about her. She poked him and his nose twitched. He was brought out of his sleep and he looked at her with a smile.

"Morning, Princess~" he chimed as he kissed her temple and she blushed once more. "Don't call me that," she pouted as he sat up. Lord behold he wasn't wearing a shirt, and Lucy couldn't help but stare at his well toned chest. He saw this and smirked.

"What's wrong, Love?" he teased. "Is there something you want from me?". She immediately snapped out of her trance and stuck her tongue out at him. "Pervert," she spat as she shot out of bed and went to her bathroom. He chuckled and went back to the Spirit World to get ready for the day. Once he returned Lucy was sitting on her chair, writing something.

Once she saw him she instantly frowned. "What took you so long?" she muttered. "It's been two hours,". Loke laughed. "Oh sorry, I keep forgetting our time is different," he apologized. Then he plopped himself onto a chair beside her and looked at her.

She felt a bit uncomfortable with him watching her like that. "What?" she asked after a while. She really didn't want him looking at what she was writing. "Have you made up your mind?" he said. "What?" she repeated, not knowing what he was talking about. "About what we talked about last night," he said.

Lucy arched her eyebrows as she remembered. She blushed. "Um... no," she whispered finally. Loke's face took on a sad look. "Aww!~" he whined. "Why not?".

She sighed in annoyance at his reaction. "Because I don't really want to go anywhere," she huffed. He took this the wrong way and stood up, walked over to a corner, changed into cat form, and moped. She was completely taken aback by this and groaned. "Ugh what is your problem today?" she cried.

He only mewed. She sighed and then walked over and sat next to the small cat. "What is it?" she asked him. He only looked at her with sad and pleading eyes. She didn't really get why he wanted to go anywhere with her. Though she did like travelling, she didn't think it worth going anywhere without her friends. But this guy was just so... ugh!

She watched him as he stared at the wall. She didn't know what she was going to do with him. She sighed once more and picked him up, making him look at her. His eyes were sad and he seemed to have his little furry face in a cute pout. She brought him to her chest, and squeezed him to her breasts. She got a surprised mew from him and she looked down to see him with a confused expression.

She put on a little seductive look and whispered, "If I say we can go, will you please stop moping?". His pupils instantly became diluted and slowly nodded his head, purring loudly. Lucy smiled at how easily he gave in. Then she stopped. She could feel his paw pressing to her breast, and she immediately rubbed his ears.

By doing this in a certain way, she could be able to change him back, and he did after a bright flash. He had a smirk on his face as his hand was now groping her left breast. Then he slapped him, and he yelped. "What the hell?" he looked at her as he cupped his slowly swelling cheek.

Then out of the blue, she kissed his red cheek. "You're such a damn pervert," she smiled and stuck her tongue at him.

**||On a train||**

Loke was glad that Lucy had decided that they go on this little getaway. She had made sure to tell her parents about it. Her father at first protested, but then her mother thought it was nice and that Lucy should be able to go to other places if she wanted to.

She also made sure that her parents didn't tell her friends about it all. She knew that they'd instantly want to come along, and that wouldn't have been any fun. At all. Especially if Natsu, Gray and Gajeel came; they would wreck the hotel. But what Lucy would be annoyed most with are Levy, Mira and Lisanna.

They would only tease her about going somewhere outside of Magnolia with Loke. So they were there, in a private cart on the train for some reason, but to her, it wasn't even surprising. Since she was a Heartfilia, she got, what she quoted, "The Best Seats,".

She was sitting across from him, staring out the window. "So what's the name of this resort, anyway?" she asked him after a while. "Oh, it's called the 'Ocean House Resort'," he answered as he leaned back on his seat. "I've heard of that one," she cried, surprised that they were going to that place. "I have always wanted to go!" "Well now you do, and with your boyfriend," Loke snickered as Lucy's whole face got red.

Then he started purring to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "L-Loke..." she breathed as he nipped and sucked her neck. "Don't get too excited,Love," he teased her as he pulled away, earning a soft whine of protest from her. The train came to a stop and they got off. They had taken their luggage and got a taxi to take them to the famous resort.

Lucy was already in awe. She had went to many fancy hotels but this one took the cake. Loke had somehow gotten reservations already and she silently wondered if he knew she was going to give in. Once they got to their room she just collapsed onto the bed to just take everything in. Loke chuckled at how childish she could be. There was a sliding door where a large balcony was where you could see the beach and the view was breathtaking. She instantly wanted to go take a swim but Loke wanted a make out session instead.

After a half hour they went to get lunch. There was a park near the resort and Lucy wanted to check it out. There were a lot of people there already there so they found a spot far away where they could eat in peace. But it didn't last long.

"Hellooo~" a woman with brown hair with pink streaks walked over to them with a friend of hers who was also a brunette but had purple streaks instead. They both wore revealing outfits that made Lucy want to gag. "Hi?" Lucy replied awkwardly as she ate a sandwich. "My name is Lalonda Harries and this is my friend Heather Anne!" she pointed to the girl next to her. She just smiled as she watched Loke.

_Damn slut,_ Lucy thought but then stopped. What did she just think about?

"We saw you arrive and wanted to say welcome to the resort! We're regular visitors so if you need to know anything just ask us, okay?" Heather said cheerily. "That's nice to know," Loke smiled and the girls swooned.

"So, is she your sister or something?" Lalonda pointed at Lucy and her mouth dropped open. _Is she serious? Sister?!_ Lucy screamed in her head. "No," Loke corrected and put an arm around Lucy's shoulders and pulled her closer to him possessively. "This is Lucy. She's my girlfriend,". Lucy spat on her water as her face colored. "What?" both she and the girls said at once.

Lalonda looked like she was about to cut a bitch and Heather looked like she wanted to cry.

"Yes," Loke said simply. Lucy shoved him and shouted. "We are not dating, Loke!". Loke pretended to look hurt. "What are you saying, Love? What about what happened yesterday?" he said dramatically. "Nothing happened yesterday!" she whined.

"Oh, well," Lalonda muttered. "Mind if we sit with you?" Heather interrupted. Lucy wanted to say, 'No you can't you little whores,' but Loke stepped in with, "Of course,". The girls smiled and sat down next to Loke. Lalonda got right in between Lucy just to sit near him, and that ticked her off a bit.

They started chatting and asking questions and Loke answered a few and Lucy felt dumb to be sitting there. _I keep forgetting, _she thought. _This guy is a literal whore magnet. _Then Lalonda spilled her drink on Lucy and she stood up quickly. "Oh I am soo sorry," the brunette said but she didn't sound like she was. "This is one of my favorite shirts!" Lucy yelled.

Loke was on his feet with a napkin in hand and started wiping her shoulders. "We should probably get back to the resort now," he mumbled and started packing up the basket he had taken with them. "Already?" Heather whined. "It's just a little spill, don't get your panties in a twist girl," Lalonda huffed as she flipped her hair. Lucy watched her, not believing she was being an absolute bitch.

"Can we come along?" Heather said as she and Lalonda followed the couple. "Sure," Loke said and the two girls caught up with them. Lalonda went on and on about how much she loved volunteering for children shelters and Lucy simply face palmed herself in her head.

_Ok, now she's getting desperate, _she thought.

**||In their hotel room||**

They returned to their room and the girls lounged in the living room as Loke took Lucy to their bedroom. "What the fuck, Loke?!" Lucy whispered harshly as she threw off her shirt. Loke watched her as she tried to find a different one to wear. "What?" he asked as if he did nothing wrong. "Why did you bring those tramps to our room?" she spat at him for trying to play ignorant. She felt her bra and sucked her teeth and threw that off as well since it was also wet.

"They asked to come along so I said yes. You didn't exactly say anything, Love," he said casually. She turned around with a look that said, 'Are you fucking serious right now?'. But he couldn't take her seriously with her breasts out. "I do not like them at all, they piss me off!" she cried as she put on a bra.

"Wait, are you saying you're jealous Lucy?" Loke said in surprise and Lucy jumped. "Me? Jealous? Of those?!" she spat at him as she pulled on a black V-neck shirt. "Yeah, it seems like it," he teased as he walked over to her and pinned her to the wall.

"I am not jealous Loke, I am your girlfriend and those two are a bunch of thirsty sluts!" she said and then covered her mouth. Loke had the most sickeningly sultry grin she had ever seen. "You finally admit it now, huh Love?" he growled as he picked her up and pushed her up against the wall more. "N-No! That w-was just gibberish!" she tried to cover up but she had already failed.

"Oh Lucy, you can be so cute~" he breathed and he kissed her passionately. She couldn't help but moan and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He had set her down and he had his leg between her legs, and she rubbed her core hard against it.

But then the moment was ruined by the most obnoxious cry from Lalonda. "Loke!" she yelled. "What's taking you so long?!". Lucy groaned as she felt Loke let her go. "Don't worry," he said as he grabbed her breast making her mewl. "You'll get what you want soon,".

They went outside and the girls were all sprawled on the couch. "Oh, there you are~" Heather slurred. "Uh huh," Lucy muttered. Loke sat on the floor with Lucy and she switched on the TV. There wasn't anything special on, since it was only four in the afternoon. Lalonda complained about how much the girl in the movie they were watching was such a bitch and Lucy just wanted to choke her for her to just shut up.

**||Two hours later||**

Once the movie was over, Loke decided to that they go to the banquet that night. The girls rushed off to get changed. _Probably into the most disgusting outfits ever, _Lucy thought. She had put on a long, tube black dress that fit her curves nicely. There were high slits on both sides of her legs. She wore white heels and had her hair up in a messy ponytail, with her bangs and a few stray hairs framing her face. She wore golden earrings and a rare black diamond necklace with a normal diamond for a pendant. She didn't wear much make-up, because she was going for the 'casual look'.

But Loke thought otherwise. He knew she looked better in that dress than any other girl he had ever dated . Just looking at her drove him mad. He wore a suit but it was still black like his regular ones, a white tie and black shoes. And his hair was as messy as ever. "We look like the perfect couple, don't we?" he said as he looked at himself in the mirror with her and her face turned pink.

"Sh-shut up," she muttered and he laughed. They went down to a ballroom and there were many guests there. Lucy was a bit nervous since she couldn't remember the last time she went to something like this, but Loke was always by her side, and she enjoyed herself. Until a voice drawled at them.

"Loke!~" Lalonda called as she and Heather walked over to them. Lalonda had her hair dyed blonde, (Lucy had a 'wtf' face), but she still kept her streaks pink, and it was let down. She wore, again, the most revealing outfit. It was a pink and blue dress that ended around her thighs and barely covered her cleavage. She wore blue flats and had on a fair amount of make-up.

Heather... now Lucy didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. She had her hair teased up in a ridiculous way that she couldn't explain. Her dress was blue and short yet it looked all wrong on her and it barely covered her and her shoes? Don't get Lucy started on those.

And her make-up. To Loke, she looked like a clown. People were staring at the two girls and some women were snickering but they brushed them off. "Loke, how are you this evening?" Heather slurred and Lucy was about to barf. "You look so good in that suit," Lalonda tried to be seductive as she latched onto Loke's arm and he only sweat-dropped. "I'm going over _there_," Lucy said as she walked over to the buffet table, not wanting to watch any of _that_.

She picked up a little cake and ate it. It was so sweet and delicious in her mouth that she took five more. A cute guy with black hair and in a white suit came over to her and smirked. "You look fine this evening, miss," he said. Lucy blushed upon hearing that. "Th-Thank you..." she muttered.

"Are you here alone tonight?" he questioned. She glanced over at Loke. His back was turned as he was surrounded by multiple women along with the two tramps. "Actually..." she began but he hushed her by taking her hand in his and kissed it. "Oh no need to go on," he said. "Oh my," she mumbled. He poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her. "Here," he smiled.

Lucy took it in her hand and stared at it. She wasn't all that comfortable with drinking, but she figured why not? She took a sip. The wine tasted good on her tongue and she drank it all in two gulps. "Would you like some more?" he asked, holding up the bottle and Lucy nodded.

After three bottles Lucy was drunk. Very drunk. She was holding onto the man's arm, trying to support herself as she laughed and hiccupped over stupid gibberish she spluttered. They were in a corner of the ballroom. "And then!" she cried but then stopped as she put a finger to her lip. "Wait... what was I *hic* talking about?" she asked him.

"Oh... something," he smirked and she laughed. "Oh, you're funny!" she stuck her tongue out at him. Little did she know, was that the man was slowly leading her out of the hall, and he kept grinning to himself.

_I got myself a real beauty,_ he thought.

**Loke POV**

I couldn't take this anymore. These guy-hungry girls would not leave me alone! I don't want their numbers, I don't want to be with them, I just need to find Lucy! After she had walked away I felt so annoyed around these women. Lalonda would not shut up and I think Heather tried to grab my crotch a couple times?

Lucy was dead right. These girls are sluts. I glanced behind me and I saw Lucy that the buffet with a man, and I instantly grew jealous. Who the hell was that guy? And why is he with my Lucy?! But I didn't see any more as I was hauled onto the dance floor. I didn't dance at all. I felt like an idiot. I looked back at Lucy but she was gone. And so was that man. I panicked. I instantly ran over to that same spot where she was, ignoring Lalonda's cry of, "Loke, where are you going?".

I noticed that there was some wine on the floor and on the tablecloth. _He must have drugged her! _I thought as I gnashed my teeth. I checked around the hall but she was not here. I noticed that there was a trail of that same wine and I followed it outside the party. It lead to one of the guest rooms and I heard cries of protest.

_Lucy?_ I thought as I pressed my ear against the door. I distinctly heard, 'Would you be quiet, you bitch!' and then a moan and 'No, let me go, please!'. I immediately grew angry at the thought that this guy was trying to hurt his princess. I barged in and yelled, "LUCY!" and what I saw made me want to kill that guy right then and there.

Lucy's dress was ripped and she was on the floor, looking flushed and her mascara was running from crying, and that mad was standing over her with no pants on. "You FUCKER!" I growled and I shoved him into a small table that broke on impact. Lucy ran over to me, screaming, "Loke!" and hid behind me.

"Who the fuck are you?!" the man spat as he stood up from the hard blow. "You don't need to know who I am," I pointed a finger and scowled at him. "All you need to know is that this woman is my love and mine alone, and don't you ever set your nasty hands on her again!" "Yours? Oh really?!" he laughed and he pulled out a knife.

Lucy gasped but Loke was unfazed by this. "I'm gonna kill you!" the man lunged at me but stepped back as I raised my fist to my forehead, and it glowed. "Zenith of Regulus **(1)**," I breathed, and the light grew even brighter, filling the room. Lucy gasped again, but this time it was in surprise. "What the-" the guy started but was cut off as the light grew to a blinding stage.

"Regulus Impact!" I roared and sent a giant blast of light to him. After the commotion died down, the room was a mess. The man was against a wall, knocked out and had many cuts and bruises. Lucy looked at me in awe. "H-How...?" she tried to say, but I knew she was still too drunk to comprehend.

"That's my magic," I told her and I took her arm and left the room. I made a note to let the staff know about the situation in the morning. Right now I had to take of Lucy. We entered our room, and she sat down on the couch, and I brought her a special tea I made for her to drink. "It's to help the alcoholic effects go away," I told her after she gave me a face. She drank it and soon she was back to normal.

"I will never accept drinks from strangers ever again," Lucy declared, and I laughed. "I'm glad you know this now," I said. "So now I have to get this dress fixed..." she looked down at her dress and sighed. It was ripped in the middle, revealing her lacy black, strapless bra. "You still look pretty good," I teased and she hit me. "You're such a pervert!" she whined and I wrapped my arms around her. "Oh, I only love you so so much, Love!~" I purred and she giggled at me.

"What am I gonna do with you?" she whispered as we stayed like that for a while. An idea popped into my head. "Is it okay if we did it tonight?" I asked her carefully.

* * *

**(1) I took this from the manga. I wanted to use something else for him to say, but I stopped and decided against it. To me? It sounded ridiculous and dumb. It may not have to you but to me it just wasn't right.**

**Heh. Look they did take a vacation! I couldn't help but put in two sluts in this because guess what? It's my fanfic and I just can and I did. HAHA! So um... yeah.**

**What the hell is Loke talking about? Use your perverted little minds to figure that out. I'm sure I messed up a lot of stuff here but whatever.**

**Like I promised, I'm gonna put up the next chapter, so get excited!**

**LOLU 4EVERRR!**


	11. Chapter 10: Lovemaking and Interruptions

**As promised, the second chapter! I sorta fell asleep after posting up the last one, so yeah. And I've also been working on my next one-shot for LoLu Week. So when I'm done with that I recommend you go and read it, no matter how much it sucks, heheh.**

**So um yeah language in this chapter. That last one? I was so drunk typing that up, I can't even look at it anymore ugh!**

**Ok time to shut up...**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Lucy was taken aback and shocked. She looked at him like if he was crazy. "Now? After what nearly happened to me I'd rather not have sex! Ever!" she cried.

Loke put on a sad pout. "Please?~" he pleaded and he rubbed his head against her breasts. He knew she was blushing and then she burst with a loud groan. "UGH! Fine," she gave in and he grinned. "Don't worry, Lucy," he reassured her. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise,". She looked into his eyes, wondering if he was upset about that situation she was in. "Okay," she smiled.

He picked her up and brought her to their bedroom and laid her on the bed. He hovered over her for a moment before diving in and kissing her hard. She melted into this and kissed him back, completely forgetting about what had happened a while ago. He slowly took off her dress and tossed the article of clothing on the floor. Now she was just in the same black bra and she wore a matching black lace thong. She looked so sexy this way to him.

"Did you know we might have done this?" Loke smirked making Lucy cover her face. "No!~" she whined. "You're always beautiful to me you know," he purred and nipped at her neck and she moaned. He began a trail of butterfly kisses down her throat all the way to her collarbone. She ran her hands through his hair, loving what he was doing to her. He suddenly took her bra off and grabbed her breasts, causing her to squeal.

"Loke!" she cried and he smirked. "Have you been getting more sensitive lately?" he asked as he rolled her hard bud between his fingers. She couldn't answer since she was lost in utter bliss. He licked the bud and she instantly arched her back. "Oh god!" she whimpered. "We haven't even started yet, Love," he purred.

He rubbed the inside of her thigh with his free hand and she groaned at the feeling. He came back up to her mouth and kissed her as he squeezed her breast and rubbed her thigh. She tugged at his hair and moaned but into his mouth. He then ran his fingers across her delicate nub through the fabric of her thong and her hips bucked. "Loke, stop teasing me!" she whined as she tugged at his hair tighter.

"You really want me to fuck you now?" he chuckled as he slid off her thong. "That's not it!" she protested but instantly shut up when he pinched her clit. "Damn you," she whispered to him, to which he whispered back, "I love you,". He felt that she was already wet and smirked. "You really are a dirty girl, aren't you?" he slurred. "What about you?" she threw back as she rubbed her knee against his bulge through his pants, making him curse. "You still aren't exactly 'the innocent one',".

She sat up and yanked off his pants and his length was poking at her face, ready for attention. "You really are a pervert," she teased as she kissed the tip making him growl. She then took him whole in her mouth and Loke couldn't help but purr. "Yes Lucy~" he drooled as she slobbered and sucked on his girth. She pulled away with a pop and looked up at him. "Payback," she winked at him, and he chuckled. "We still aren't done yet, _Princess_," he said and he pinned her down on the bed once more.

"I'm gonna do this quick since you don't really seem in the mood for it," he muttered as he positioned himself at her entrance. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded as she held onto his shoulders. Sure, they had done this many times before. When it was their first time, she was in pain for a while and he made sure not to move, not wanting to hurt her, but then that pain subsided quickly. Now whenever they did it, she didn't feel any pain, but sometimes he would go in too fast.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. She only nodded. Then he filled her and she let out a low moan. "Augh!" she cried. "Does it hurt?" he worried he had hurt her but then she shook her head. "No! I've wanted this for a while," she groaned. "Well now you have it," he grinned and he went at a slow pace. She loved the feeling of him in her like always, and she moved her hips along with him.

"You're still quite eager as ever, huh?" he smirked as he went a little faster. "Loke... just shut up and fuck me!" she yelled at him. He didn't to be told twice. He suddenly went as fast as he could, and she loved it. "Oh god, it feels so good!" she screamed as they rocked the bed. "Lucy..." he tried to get out but his breath hitched once he felt her tighten around him. "You might want to be careful if you don't want anyone to hear us,".

She shut him up by crashing her lips to his. "The banquet doesn't end till eleven, Loke, so I don't care if anyone hears us," she growled, and Loke was turned on even more by this. "You really are a dirty girl," he said seductively as he turned her over into a crouching position. "W-What?" she stuttered as she looked at him over her shoulder. "You want to do _this_?". He only latched onto her from behind and entered once again, and she mewled.

"What, you don't want to?" he asked as he started rocking her again. "Y-Yes! But..." she started but then moaned loudly as he grabbed her breasts. "Such a naughty girl," he growled as he sucked her neck. "L-Loke..." she breathed his name as he went at an even faster pace that seemed ungodly. "Loke!".

"Lucy..." he mumbled as he felt her tighten again. "I'm coming close,". She clutched the bed sheets harder as she felt herself close as well. They went at it a little longer until Lucy cried, "Oh fuck! I'm coming!". Then they both released at the same moment, and Loke let out a low growl as he ejaculated on her butt and back. She collapsed once he released her, and they were both panting from exhaustion.

She sat up and got a towel to go and take a shower. He came along with her, of course. Afterwards they were in bed, and Lucy was already drifting off. "I _love _you, Loke," she said as she fell asleep on his chest. He knew that the tea's effects were wearing off so in the morning she was still going to have one hell of a headache. But he still wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose into her soft blonde locks. "I love you too, Lucy," he breathed.

**||In the morning||**

Lucy woke up to the most painful throbbing in her head and felt ready to puke. She tried to get up but Loke had her pinned down. She pinched his nose and he jumped out of his sleep from lack of air. "Lucy?!" he yelled but she got away from him and ran into the bathroom. He could hear her vomiting up and then whispered, "Oh,".

After an hour past she was groggy and sick so he made her the same tea like before and she gulped it all down quickly. She felt better but not entirely. They took a quick bath and got room service since Lucy didn't feel like leaving the room yet, so they ate in silence. Loke had to yank her out of the room so that they could at least go to the beach since it was their last day at the resort.

First they had to get the problem that had happened that night sorted out before going anywhere near the waters. The man was taken to prison and Lucy was just relieved at this.

She couldn't help but smile once she saw the beach. She did want to come here when they arrived. She wore a simple blue and white striped bikini. They both messed around in the water for a while until Loke got tired. "Shouldn't you go back to the Spirit World, Loke?" Lucy asked him as they sat on a large towel on the sand. He took multiple intakes of air before answering her with a grin. "It's alright, I can manage," he said.

She looked at him a little longer and then smiled herself. "Okay,"

"So," he said as he casually leaned over to her. "Can I have a kiss?". She looked at him with a frown. "Seriously?" she muttered but her lips were still captured by his. He lightly bit on her lower lip and she allowed entrance. Their tongues danced and Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. But all this was interrupted by a shrill cry of, "LU-CHAAAAN!".

Lucy snapped back and looked behind them and groaned, "Oh god no, why?". Levy, Erza, Lisanna, Juvia, Mira, Cana and Wendy were heading their way in swimsuits. "Hiii!" Mira waved once they reached them. "What are you guys doing here?" Lucy demanded. "Oh, we found out from your parents that you two went on a little getaway," Erza stated simply as she set herself down next to Loke. "What, did you guys want _that _much privacy?" Lisanna snickered and Wendy covered her face.

"You're soo gross," she muttered. "Ugh!" Lucy groaned and everyone laughed. Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Freed, Bickslow and a man with light ginger hair arrived shortly after. "Oi Lucy," Gray called. "Why you leave us out of this fancy resort, huh?" Natsu demanded and Lucy only sweatdropped. _It was supposed to be a vacation for the two of us, ignoramus..._ Loke thought as they were surrounded by their friends. "I knew they wanted to get away to do something dirty," Bickslow grinned with his tongue out and of course his dolls agreed.

"Shut up!" Lucy cried. The rest of the day went along like what Lucy predicted it might have gone if she had brought them along. Gray chased Natsu along the beach, trying to get back his trunks and many of the female guests who had come to the beach and Juvia fainted from the man who was naked. The girls would not leave Lucy alone at all about going off with Loke in secret.

"Hey, who's this guy?" she pointed at the guy with ginger hair who was sitting next to Cana. "Oh, this one?" the brunette answered, already drunk after four bottles of beer. "This is Hibiki,". Hibiki took Lucy's hand and kissed it, and she blushed. "Nice to meet you, Lucy," he said to her. Loke instantly looked away, hiding his frown.

Levy took Lucy's arms, saying cheerily, "Let's go, Lu-chan!" and led her to the waters. Erza joined them along with Lisanna and Wendy and they played in the water, not caring what anyone thought of them. Loke thought it was cute, the way they splashed in the water, especially Wendy. She was such a carefree little girl sometimes.

"So, your name is Loke, I believe?" a voice annoying to Loke's ears said near him. He turned his head away from the majestic sight and looked at Hibiki. "Yes," he replied nonchalantly. "How's it been going with you?" Hibiki went on, not noticing Loke's scowl. "Nothing special. I've been with Lucy. For a while. _My _Lucy," he emphasised. Hibiki raised his hands in defense.

"Woah, calm down, I'm not going to take her from you,"

"Then what was that act you were trying to pull just now?"

"Oh, that was out of courtesy for such a fine lady like herself," the light ginger explained and lazily put an arm on Cana's shoulders. "Besides, I'm with Cana!" "You damn right you're with me," the brunette agreed, half not sure on what she had just said. Loke seemed to calm down and sighed. "You really have become quite possessive of Lucy; did something happen?" Mira perked up. Loke looked back at said blonde and she was happily splashing Erza in the water. His expression changed into a sad one. "Yeah," he said. Mira just smiled. "Oh, ok! I still find it adorable~".

The Celestial Spirit laughed at how carefree Mira can be as well as Wendy. He was glad Lucy had such good friends. "Oi Loke! Get out of the way!" a shout from afar called as a small sandstorm approached them. Natsu was the cause of this as he was speeding across the sand with Gray hot on his tail, trying to grab him. "Damn you, Natsu!" the ice-make mage yelled. Gajeel was behind them, trying to catch them. "You guys are such morons!" he cried.

Hibiki took the girls out of the way as Loke stood up. His fists glowed and everyone on the beach looked at him. Once the three men had come into reach, Loke hit Natsu, sending him into Gray, who was sent into Gajeel, shouting, "Regulus Punch!".

Once all the light died down, Natsu was atop of Gray and Gajeel, all knocked out. Then suddenly Bickslow started laughing, and everyone sweat dropped. "Loke, what was that all about?" Lucy asked as she ran over to him. "These three boneheads really need to learn how to stop acting like little kids," Loke huffed, and the blonde couldn't help but giggle.

**||The next day||**

Lucy was glad she was going home. Though she hated that she had to leave the resort, she was just glad that she could get her friends away from the place. The night before, Natsu had completely eaten all of the food during the banquet, earning two hard bonks on the head from Erza. Juvia kept fantasizing about Gray and any woman who came near him she would capture them in her water. Levy teased Lucy about Loke but was taken down as Lucy mentioned Gajeel, making her blush.

Her friends crashed her room and when Loke finally thought it a good idea to passionately kiss her when he was sure none of them would enter their bedroom, Mira walked in on them, wondering where the remote was. Lucy kicked them all out and now, they were all on a regular train, heading back to Magnolia. "Just when I thought I was gonna get a break," Lucy whined as she laid her head on Loke's shoulder. She was amazed that the two whores hadn't come and wondered if 'Loke was alright'.

"Don't worry," the ginger rubbed the top of Lucy's head. "Next time, I'll take you somewhere far away where they won't even be able to find you," and she laughed upon hearing this. "Oh please, it's like if they have a radar on me or something," she said.

"But you did have a good time, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did,"

There was a short silence until Loke nuzzled her cheek. "I love you Lucy," he drawled, making her remember what she had said that night, and she only groaned. "Fine, I love you too, you silly lion,". He kissed her neck and she shuddered under the contact of his lips on her skin. "You two, not on the train in the open," a mischievous voice muttered. The looked above to see Mira leaning over their seat, and Lucy blushed furiously. "Shut up!" and Mira and Erza, who was sitting next to her, laughed.

From the back of the train, two women were watching the scene. "Ugh, I can't believe he'd go out with someone like her," the brunette whined. "Yeah, and I can't believe I dyed my hair her horrible blonde!" the blonde woman ruffled her hair in disgust. "But no matter, he's going to be mine," the brunette with purple streaks in her hair gasped in horror.

"Londa!"

"My apologies, Anne. _Ours_," the woman with pink streaks in her hair corrected herself.

* * *

**Well...**

**I'm not exactly proud of this.**

**Just as random as the last, (I suck ;o;)**

**So a random small sex scene yeah! I didn't want to do it but I still did it. Still sucks. Oh god, those guys sure know how to ruin moments. **

**So until I get 4 reviews on both chapters I'll put up the next one. Yes. Only one. And if you don't review, heh, then there won't be no more chapters for a long while. HAHA! Suckers**

**Just kidding. But seriously review. I NEED reviews you guys.**

**Aright I'm done.**

**LOLU 4EVERR! (Go LoLu Week! And damn this chapter is so short I'm so sorry!)**


	12. Chapter 11: TiTania

**I. Am. SOO SORRY for this late update! I had no inspiration for a week and I just ugh. I was supposed to do this a few days ago but I was such a dumb idiot and did not do it. Ugh. There was a review asking what a hornswaggler was? Just a reference from Homestuck. That's all I can tell you dearest.**

**Anyway... ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Lucy was exhausted once she arrived home that night. She had collapsed on her bed, leaving Loke to bring her luggage into her room. Though he didn't mind. Erza had told them she would be dropping by in the morning so he was there sitting on Lucy's bed, watching her as she slept. It was dawn now and he could clearly see her gentle sleeping face. She looked so peaceful to him. He reached his hand out to caress her hair, and he grinned as she smiled in her sleep.

He leaned in and kissed her lips, but then there was a loud bang as the bedroom door burst open. "Good morning," Erza said as she walked in. Loke had jolted and was sitting upright. "E-Erza?" he said shakily. "Oh, did I interrupt something?" she asked as she stood in the doorway. The door was slightly off of its hinges. "N-No!" he said as he waved his arms frantically. There was a pause. "Alright," she said finally and she closed the door, setting it back into place as she did so.

She walked over to Lucy's mini fridge and pulled out a slice of strawberry cheesecake on a plate. "Was that in there all the time?" Loke wondered aloud while Erza walked over to the bed to sit. "Lucy always has cake ready for me for when if I come over," she stated simply. _Yeah more like when you drop by out of the blue, _Loke thought.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" he asked her. "I wanted to ask you two if you wanted to go into town with me for the day," Erza explained as she lazily ate her cake. "I wanted her to help me pick something out for... um... a date with Natsu," she mumbled, and Loke raised an eyebrow. "Uhuh?" he urged her on in a teasing tone and she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "But then I knew I just couldn't take her away just like that, so I decided to bring you along,".

He chuckled to himself. "I don't have to be with Lucy all the time. I know when she needs her space," he said with a smile. Erza did the same, and set down the plate. She reached a hand out and set it atop his head and messed with his hair, making him purr. "You are quite understanding," she said.

Around that moment Lucy moaned as she slowly awoke. She was extremely groggy, so she didn't notice Erza rubbing Loke's head. She _did_ notice him purring, and she mistook this for him being sensual. "Loke...?" she breathed making him jump. "L-Lucy?" he cried. Erza kept quiet, seeming to know that Lucy wasn't fully awake.

The sleepy blonde reached out and pulled Loke down to her. "Huh?" he asked and she put a finger to his lips. "Hush..." she breathed. She then crashed her lips to his and Erza covered her mouth with a hand and looked away. Loke was surprised and really wanted to get into the kiss but the scarlet was still in the room. He tried to prod Lucy's cheek but she grabbed his hand and used her other to rub across the slightly growing bulge in his boxers. His eyes widened, wondering why she had this morning lust all of a sudden.

"I guess I really _was _interrupting something," Erza said rather loudly making Lucy jump. "Erza?" she stuttered and Loke took a breath of air. "I'll be waiting outside," the redhead said and whistled herself out of their bedroom. Lucy sat up, staring at the door and then back at Loke. "What happened?" she asked. "Oh, nothing," Loke said casually. "Just a sudden morning lust for your lover while a friend was in here,". To this Lucy screamed, took her pillow and smashed it on his head.

"You idiot!" she said and jumped out of bed and ran into her bathroom. Though it was a pillow, the Celestial Spirit wondered if it was full of bricks. "What did I do?" he muttered with a smirk.

**||Later||**

Once Lucy was dressed she and Loke descended the steps to find Erza chatting with Charlie. The maid excused herself once the two entered the living room. Erza repeated her offer and Lucy reluctantly accepted, a little pouty because Loke was coming. They all left the estate and went into town.

They entered one store and Erza tried on nearly all the clothes there but both her and Lucy said, "Nope,". Loke thought the same so they left. Lucy tried suggesting they go to the new mall but Erza shakily declined, strange enough. They visited many other shops and they managed to get two outfits but after a while Lucy sort of got tired.

"Why don't we just go to the mall?" she asked as she sat down on a bench. Erza shivered from hearing the word 'mall'. "Because they're closed..." the scarlet mumbled.

"That's not true, we passed by it earlier and there were people going in and out," Loke corrected her and Erza hung her head more. "But I'd rather not go there..." she said but Lucy cut her off. "Why not? Is there something bad there you don't want to see?". Erza shook her head. "No..." she whispered but then the blonde grabbed her wrist.

"Well then, let's go!" she said cheerily and hauled the redhead along. The ginger stood there watching the two girls and then chuckled to himself as he followed.

Once they arrived at Carla's Mall Lucy immediately pulled Erza to the nearest shop inside. They both picked out a cute short dress for the scarlet and left, but the scarlet was still uneasy walking through the mall. Loke wondered what was wrong when a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Ahh, c'mon! Can't I get a discount or sumn?" an energetic yet annoyed voice said nearby making Erza jump. "Natsu?" Lucy asked aloud. Erza slowly started walking away until Loke caught her wrist. "And just where do you think you're going?" he asked teasingly causing her to frown. "Erza, what's going on?" Lucy pestered but the scarlet shook her head.

"It's nothing!" she stated and yanked her hand out of the Celestial Spirit's grip. "Then why are you avoiding your own boyfriend? Did you two get in a fight?" Lucy asked and Erza shook her head again. "No, we didn't," she muttered.

"E-Erza?" Natsu called. The three turned to see the pinkette looking their way with a surprised yet uneasy look on his face. "Natsu..." Erza breathed. The fire dragon slayer walked over to them slowly. "What are you doing here?" Erza questioned him. "Oh... that," he looked down with a blush on his face.

Loke glanced at Lucy from the corner of his eye to see her doing the same at him. _We should leave them alone,_ was what their eyes said and they scooted far away to a nearby fountain. "What do you think happened between them," Lucy asked him as they watched the couple talk.

"No idea," Loke replied. Then suddenly the redhead and pinkette hugged for a moment before breaking apart. "I'll see you later, Natsu," they heard her tell him as she kissed him. He blushed and then laughed. "Sure, no problem!" he replied with a huge grin and ran off. Erza then walked over to the fountain.

"Wha..." was all that came out of Lucy's mouth before the scarlet held up a chain with a red dragon on it. "Oh my goodness!" the blonde exploded and started examining the piece of jewelry. "Yes, he was getting me things today," Erza said with a blush. "Wait, is that why you avoided coming here?" Lucy asked as she took her eyes off of the necklace.

Erza's head drooped a bit.

"No, yesterday he kept repeating, 'I've got to get her something'. So I thought he was talking about another girl. At first I was agitated that some woman caught his eye but then afterwards I became upset. So I decided that I'd surprise him with a date tonight," "So that's why you wanted us to come to town. So that you could clear your thoughts and get Natsu back?" Loke asked and Erza shrugged.

"Yes and no... but then, when we talked just now, turns out he was talking about me the entire time. So now he's still trying to buy a few things. I protested but he insisted, so now I'm just..." she stopped to take in a breath and exhale, and she had a smile on her face.

"Anyway, since we're here, and you've helped me get clothes, we might as well get you two a couple of things,". Lucy's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, no!" she said but Erza was already hauling them to a nearby store. "Yes, Lucy. I've already decided," the redhead declared.

The two stood in the store and watched as Erza starting looking through racks. Loke took in his surroundings. There were suits, dresses and different clothes everywhere and customers were leaving and entering. "You two choose a dressing room," Erza muttered as she passed by them. Lucy looked at Loke before going near the back of the store. Loke followed her and she sent him a death glare.

"She said we're supposed to choose our dressing rooms," she said and Loke only smirked. "Well I choose the one that you'll be in," he said suavely but Lucy face palmed. "_Different _dressing rooms," "Aww, but Love..." he started but Erza walked by again.

"Loke," she warned. Loke jumped and then sighed. He chose the third door down and Lucy entered hers. _What's Erza up to?_ she wondered as she swayed on the spot. The door opened and Erza shoved some clothes and a pair of shoes at her. "Put these on," she muttered and left. Lucy blinked and looked down.

"Alright..." she said to herself.

And Loke was leaning against the wall as he waited on Erza. She soon opened the door and gave him clothes too but... "Put it on," she stated and left. Loke blinked, confused on why Erza gave him a wedding dress. "Is this some kind of a joke?" "Put it on!" Erza instructed and Loke jumped. "Alright!" he said.

"How do you even put on a wedding dress?" he mumbled.

**||A while after||**

Loke had taken an hour trying to get such a dress on him. He still couldn't believe he was doing that. He could've just poofed off to the Spirit World, but he knew he would've met hell if he returned. He looked at himself at the mirror and hung his head in shame. "I look ridiculous," he said. It was a bit tight since it was a bit small for him. Obviously, because he was a man.

Erza had even given him heels but there was no way he was putting those on and spraining his ankles. He walked out of the little space and luckily no one else but Erza was outside. "You look mighty great, Leo the Lion," Erza chuckled to herself and he groaned. "Erza, what is this?" he asked as he gestured to the dress. "A little prank," she replied casually.

Loke was about to strip out of the dress in frustration but then stopped as he saw Lucy walk out of her stall. She was wearing a black tuxedo and black shoes. She was fixing her cuffs as she had an annoyed look on her face. "Why am I wearing this again Er-" she didn't get any further when she turned her head to see Loke wearing a wedding dress.

She wanted to laugh but the situation was too embarrassing that she only blushed. "What the hell?!" she cried. "A little wedding reception right in here! My thank you for bringing me here to the mall!" Erza announced and Lucy flailed. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Lucy cried but then she felt an arm hook around hers and a warm breath on her neck. "You know," Loke said seductively. "You look good in a suit~".

Lucy exploded and ran away from Loke. "Have you lost your mind?" she shouted at him. Loke only grinned and grabbed the hem of the dress so that he didn't fall over and chased after her. "Yes, I've gone crazy for you, Lucy!" he cried and was about to catch her when she took a hard turn and ran out the store.

"Come back, Love!" he teased as he chased her. Several people outside the store were shocked to see a man in a wedding dress chasing after a woman in a suit. Erza sighed to herself. "I'll be paying for those," she said to the cashier with a smile.

* * *

**||In the streets of** **Magnolia||**

Lucy was still running from Loke, and just when she was sure she had lost him, someone latched onto her waist. She looked down to see tufts of ginger hair and Loke nuzzled his face to her stomach. "Loke!" she groaned. He soon let her go and smirked. "Why must you run from me?" he asked her and she sighed. "Because you're ridiculous, you stupid Lion," she muttered and started walking, heading home.

He walked alongside her, and they received many stares. "Hey, have you ever been to this part of town?" Loke asked her, and she looked around her. They were near some apartments that were close to the river. One of them in particular caught Lucy's eye, and legs automatically carried her over to it. "Lucy?" Loke questioned. She stared at the small building for a while and looked over at him.

"Isn't this place just adorable?~" she asked him with a cute grin. He chuckled and walked over to her. "I'd so like to live here," she whispered and he looked at her strangely. "Why? You live in a nice estate up there," he said and she shook her head. "That's my _parents' _estate, not mine. Besides, I'm an adult, shouldn't I at least have the freedom to do what I want sometimes?". Loke only nodded knowingly.

"But I can't yet," she shrugged. Lucy then continued her walk and then took one last glance at the apartment and then went on. Loke stood there, still in that wedding dress.

He thought to himself, _She must really love this place..._

Then he ran to catch up with her. When they arrived home her parents were in the living room watching TV. "Oh Lucy, you're ho-" her mother began but then stopped at what she saw. Her daughter was wearing a tuxedo and her boyfriend was in a wedding dress. Her eyes widened while her husband's jaw dropped. _Well this is peculiar..._ she thought.

"Oh my god...". That was all Mr. Heartfilia could utter before fainting. Lucy only groaned as Loke smiled awkwardly.

* * *

**... What have I done? This turned out wrong. SO WRONG. God, I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me but whatever. At least you got a chapter (man this is so short...)**

**I've noticed in some of the reviews that some of you guys were kinda mixing up the whores names (lol)  
The first one is Lalonda and the second is Heather, aright?**

**Anyway I am so done with myself. I have school next week (dammit!) Should I just end this fanfic soon? I dunno... :)**

**Anyway REVIEW. You know you gotta do it if you actually want more chapters~ Until I get 5 reviews I'll put up the next chappy.**

**Laters (LoLu 4everrr)**


	13. AN: Oh Lord

**Another note from Jerena**

**Ok...**

**Here we go...**

**So um I know I haven't updated in weeks. It's mainly because of school. And life. And the fact that I'm not getting the inspiration that I need because of these two things. Really REALLY sorry for not updating you guys :**

**Anyway**

**I might be able to do something for tomorrow, or toni-**

**... Or tomorrow yeah...**

**If not then... heheh you guys will have to wait cuz Ima be on writers block again... *awkwardly shrugs***

**Yeah I'm ridiculous...**


End file.
